


Hearts for the Webslinger

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Gen, Harem, Impregnation, Multi, Multiple Partners, Pregnancy, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 52,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: CM for Lelouch22-A series of one-off stories centering around Peter Parker, everyone's friendly neighborhood Spider-man, romancing and fathering children with the numerous Marvel Heroines of multiple Universes.





	1. The Femme Fatale Pair (Peter/Black Widow/Silver Sable)

**Hearts for the Webslinger**

**Written for Lelouch22**

 

**Chapter One- The Femme Fatale Pair-Silver Sable and Black Widow**

 

********

Recently Doctor Otto Octavius declared he could fix the Ozone layer and proved it to a near flayed population of New York by removing it temporarily exposing them to the intense heat before turning it back on. Holding the world at ransom and arranging his Sinister Six to launch satellites into orbit and maintain his hold on the world. Spidey sure as hell didn’t trust Ock to be thinking with the good of mankind like he claimed, he knows he’s up to no good.

Now on a Quinjet armed in a special suit designed to take down the Sinister Six he is teamed up with Black Widow and Silver Sable, two very deadly female spies capable of helping him take him down once and for all. Thoughts of MJ back in New York, a woman who has been on and off with their relationship in the past, were getting further and further from his mind. Feelings that had been there a long time ago were fading and suddenly Peter felt a certain urge or two being up close with Natasha and Sable.

‘Well they are both sexy deadly spies, I think any male superhero would count themselves lucky being alone with them. But enough about that porno fantasies, I’ve got to prepare for the upcoming battle  with Ock and whatever goons he’s got left.’ Parker said to himself as he worked on wielding pieces of his armor suit to modify it for the upcoming body. His helmet was off and his face was obscured by a mask showing his eyes and mouth.

Sable was nearby on the lab table across from him watching with a very focused set of eyes on the web slingers body. She smiled coyly and leaned forward with eyes roaming his features, she wanted him.

Sable watched as Parker worked to complete his next piece of equipment to attach to his suit in the coming battle of the Octopus’s base. They were still an hour from reaching out even though they were in a quinjet, the silver haired mercenary of Symkaria watched him as he worked and bit her lower lip while eying his body. Spider-man, nay Peter Parker, was a man of extraordinary talent, bravery, and honor. In her eyes he was one of the few morally decent people left in the world with power, and he’s doing good no matter the cost to himself.

The seasoned veteran merc saw much promise in him and perhaps found herself attracted to the man behind the spider. She gnashed her thighs together tightly while admiring his body and wondered if she could seduce him and claim his heart. She long since held an affection for Spider-man and knew his identity for the longest time yet withheld it from anyone else. She wanted him and knew he was honorable enough and a prime specimen of physical capability to really satisfy her. She just hoped he wasn’t holding a candle for someone else.

“Spider….have you thought about  what would happen should the worst come to pass?” Sable asked with an alluring tone in her voice.

Peter looked up at her after attaching the small tracking device to his right wrist armor piece, his helmet was off leaving his pseudo exposed face wearing a three-holed mask. His brown eyes looked at her and saw her acting very sexual and alluring.

“I try not to think of that, I’m only thinking of succeeding. I can’t possibly fail,the entire world is depending on us. Otherwise we’re all dead.” Peter answered grimly and Sable smiled before getting up off the panel and walking over to him with sashaying hips. ‘Focus, Parker. You’re about to go up against Octavius and whoever’s left of the six to defend him at his base. Can’t let sexy full figured distractions clad in silver occupy your attention.’

Peter struggled to think rationally till Sable was a breath away from him resting her hands on his shoulders and curling herself up close as though she were seducing him. A sultry smile adorned her face and silver hair beautifully strewn across a side of her face making her look even sexier and vexing. Parker felt his erection stir from underneath the armor codpiece making the piece of clothing feel very uncomfortable.

Natasha, who was currently flying the Quinjet looked back and noticed Sable being very personal with Spider-man. With green eyes wide and her attention focused on them she began to wonder what it is about him that attracted a supposedly jaded mercenary like Sable.

‘Curious, Parker is a hero to respect, that’s for sure, but since when has she ever looked at anyone that way before? Hmm.’ Widow thought to herself before setting the ship to autopilot and taking a spot behind a wall to observed Sable curling her left leg up around his side and Parker wasn’t stopping her.

‘Is he...giving in to her? This should be amusing to watch. I wonder….’ Widow thought to herself feeling a bit aroused herself watching the slow burn seduction of Spider-man and Silver Sable.

“Tell me, Spider, is there anyone back home waiting for you?” She purred bringing up her hands to his face in a seductive manner.

  
“N-no, there’s not.” He answered before he could think, he and MJ were in the distant past now,despite how inane things became with his hectic superhero life and the dangers they faced together. Right here and now was a beautiful and sexy spy just begging for his touch and for once Peter felt like being selfish for change. Sable smiled.

His eyes went a little wide in surprise as he felt the beautiful mercenary lock lips with him once again. The first time was around when he defused a bomb about to blow up the Symkarian embassy in New York. Parker couldn’t help but bring his hands over to her waist pulling her close as he gave in.

Sable moaned into his mouth and tenderly sucked apart his lips before pushing her tongue into his mouth tasting him. Peter closed her eyes and melted into the kiss holding her closely to his body as they started making out slowly. He had no idea where thoughts of MJ went, but right now he didn’t care. His body was moving on its own in regards to Sable pressing herself up against him and swirling her tongue all over his own. Natasha was watching in growing arousal and caressed the skin-tight space between her legs with fingers pressing into her mound from outside. Her other hand reached of her own collar as she continued to watch, Natasha caressed the outer cuff of her bodysuit collar as Spider-man grabbed both of Sable’s buttcheeks into his hands pulling her onto his frame.

The silver haired woman surrendered herself to his hold and brought both of her legs up around his body looking like an overly horny woman in need of a good dicking. And Parker would be the one to give it to her. Their oral exchange became hotter and more frenzied by the second, Sable was clinging onto his body making sure the entirety of her tongue was inside his mouth being sucked on by his lips. Peter squeezed her buttocks into his hands tightly relishing the perfectly film supple peach in his fingers. Sable slowly ground her waist up along his torso mentally wishing there wasn’t a suit of armor between their bodies. Her breasts, a solid 38 C cup smothered into his chest plate as she hungrily tasted Spider-man’s lips. She hummed hotly and ran her hands around the back of his head keeping their mouths sealed onto one another for a solid few minutes.

Eventually they broke off leaving each other’s faces dazed and flustered in red as the peak of sexual need reached their minds and bodies.

“I believe we have at least an hour before we get to the base. How long does it take to remove that armor, Parker?” She asked in a very husky voice dripping with sexual need.

Peter felt his heart beating a mile a minute, he’d never thought he’d get to be with a smoking hot foreign spy like Sable. The old him would’ve been hung up on his own issues, but for once he was going to take the temptation.

“Only a couple of minutes. Right here? Right now?” He asked feeling more than ready as Sable ran her fingers along his chest smiling coyly.

“What better time than now?” She giggled sexily and leaned in to run her tongue along his chin to his lips tasting him.

“You bet, but what about….her?” Peter asked looking back and seeing the door to the cockpit closed with the supposed image of Widow piloting the jet still. Pete nodded to himself and looked to Sable seeing her smile gleefully with bedroom eyes ridden with lust.

Dismounting herself off his body she pulled back and zipped down her suit before his eyes, he quickly detached armor piece after piece of his suit revealing more of his muscled anatomy to her transfixed gaze. Sable pulled down the zipper of her front revealing her firm set of breasts and a figure most supermodels would be envious of. Her buttocks was perfectly ample and peach shaped and her body was lithe with athletic perfection in mind. Not a single flaw could be seen on her, outside of the dark grey lingerie covering up her breasts and pelvis.  

Meanwhile, the supposed image of Widow piloting the Quinjet was a holographic projection brought on by one of her decoy disks, she was really just staying hidden behind the door watching the sight of Parker’s prime physique becoming bare with only a pair of boxers still on him.

Sable peeled off her bra and panties revealing her naked splendor to him and brought her hands up behind her neck tussling her mane of hair looking even sexier. Parker felt erect, his member slowly prodded out of the slit of his boxers revealing to Sable a nice and thick foot length cock.

She uttered out a Symkarian word when she saw it, her eyes clearly showed her being astounded by the thick meaty erection of Peter Parker’s anatomy. Spider powers, gotta love em. Licking her tongue across her lips Sable lowered herself to her knees in front of him with hands feeling all over his chiseled body till they reached his crotch. She wrapped her surprisingly soft hands around the base of his shaft and slowly popped the head of his dick into her warm waiting mouth.

Parker took his mask off and groaned as he felt Sable’s warm hungry mouth swallow up half of his entire length. Her hands, now free of those gloves, wrapped around the lower half of his meat gingerly stroking it back and forth. The wetness of her throat did things to him, her cheeks and tongue squeezed in around it tightly as she slowly started working her head back and forth sucking him. Sable pursed her lips tightly and would drag slowly back whenever she pulled, her soft wet lips suckled his phallic skin tightly each time. It was utter pleasure and Parker couldn’t help but run his fingers through her shimmering silver hair as she did so.

Widow’s eyes went wide in surprise as she saw Sable begin to throat Parker’s impressively large appendage, she never expected he was packing such a thing. This sparked something inside of the seasoned infiltrator, she bit her lower lip in growing sexual appetite as she continued to watch. Her fingers came to the zipper of her skintight black suit and started pulling it down her chest as Sable began frantically throat fucking her own face into Parker’s waist.

Back to Peter and Sable, the silver-haired beauty grew frenzied with lust and wrapped her arms around his thighs slamming herself onto his meat repeatedly. Her entire esophagus was filled with Spider cock and it plunged wetly into her mouth at a frantic pace.

“Mnnh! Nnnnnhh!~” Sable  moaned as she sucked hard and fast. Parker kept his fingers on her head as he tossed his head back moaning loudly in breathy raspy moans of sensation. Sable’s mouth swallowed him whole, she certainly took his monster like a champ, and slurped her tongue around every inch of his penis is it pumped into her mouth.

Peter was feeling the pressure build up to explosion levels inside his genitals, his bloated tennis ball sized balls began to throb as it they slammed into her chin. His sausage was steel hard and felt like it too was going to burst inside of Sable’s mouth, she had to have known he was about to cum. Silver could feel it and worked herself even more furiously on his dick savoring every inch of his throbbing phallic flesh pumping wetly down her throat. She wanted his spunk, his seed, all of it inside her stomach as well as other places.

“Uunnhghh!~ S-Sable! I’m getting close!” Peter announced as she worked her head even harder by bobbing it back and forth with intensified pace. Her lips sealed around his dick even tighter and soon she felt Parker’s cock throb and pulsate within her mouth.

Her eyes stretched wide open as she felt the first blast of sperm hit the roof of her mouth, then another and another came along with it. Soon, multiple ropes of thick virile semen erupted out of Parker’s cock and into Silver Sable’s mouth. She closed her eyes and hummed pleasurably as it poured down her throat. She swallowed everything with glee making loud audible gulps for Peter to hear while she continued sucking his convulsing length.

Parker tilted his head back and groaned lowly again feeling his fingers clench her head a little tighter due to the sensation he was feeling. Sable was milking him using her mouth and sucked more and more cum out of his meat while it ejaculating inside of her throat. To Peter it was the best thing in the world.

Loud gulping sounds continued to flow for another few seconds and once his member stopped sperming her oral cavity Sable slowly pulled herself off of it. Her lips left his pole, she marveled at it when seeing it was still very hard, and tilted her head up to show Parker a mouth full of sperm. It was like a swimming pool of thick milk swirling inside of it.

‘Wow, all she needs now for that milk is some cereal.’ He mentally joked till Sable started swirling her tongue around from within the pool of semen. She did it so seductively that he couldn't help but feel ready to fuck her for a whole day straight.

“Mmnnnhhhh.” Sable moaned as she continued sloshing the sperm around inside her mouth for another few seconds before closing her lips. She sealed them tight and closed her eyes to focus her energies in gulping down the rest. With one loud swallow she did just that and opened up her lips again showing how clean of cum her mouth was. “Delicious splendor, I can see myself doing this for you every day should you want me, Parker.”

“I do….” Peter moaned back as Sable then stood up and positioned herself against the side of the table. She was quick to clean off the tools and materials for his arsenal carefully and press her chest into the surface wiggling her butt at Parker. Her pussy was a moist pristine slit ready for insertion, Parker felt she was quivering with sexual need to be fucked and he was going to oblige her.

Admiring her rump, her cunt, and all of the ivory beauty that is Silver Sablinova. Peter smirked and feeling a mischievous idea brew in mind he quickly grabbed a web shooter and attached it to his left wrist.

“Put your hands behind back, Sable. I want to make you feel helpless, it’ll add to the spice of things. Sound good?” Peter offered and Sable actually felt more turned on by the idea. She nodded and obeyed putting her arms behind her back like she was being arrested. Peter quickly webbed them together making a makeshift pair of handcuffs binding her arms together and making her feel helpless.

‘Mnnnnghh, I’m enjoying this idea greatly. I’ve never been at one’s mercy before, but being at Spider-man’s certainly revs my engine. I can feel myself getting wetter just being like this.’ Sable thought to herself as Parker then webbed her ankles to the sides of the lab counter keeping her spread, prone, and at his mercy.

“Here I come, beautiful.” He said in a low husky voice and lined up his member to her dripping slit taking her hips into his hands as it pushed into her wet folds.

Aaaahhnnh!~” Sable moaned out loudly raising her head up as she felt his massive meat push into her pussy. She felt her walls stretch out squeezing against his thick length and shuddering in sensitivity as it touched every sensitive weak spot inside of her.  Sable felt her tongue roll out of her mouth as she felt Parker’s large penis prod into her womb and pierce it with his head. It was a sensation she never felt before, never, and she was losing her mind over how good it felt to have him fill her out.

“Mmnnngh! S-so tight! Here I go.” Peter said gripping her hips tightly and beginning a stroking pattern of his hips pushing into her from behind. His dick plunged slowly into Sable’s cunt then pulled out till it was halfway in, then he proceeded to steadily fuck her tight sopping cunt in a gingerly pattern making her body writhe and hump against the lab counter moaning.

“Aaghhhn! Uunnh! Oohh Spider-man!” She moaned out feeling her mind becoming broken by bliss as Parker pushed in and out of her. His member spread out her insides and stirred them up nicely making the seasoned mercenary feel waves of pleasure.

Parker lowly grunted and breathed out in short hot breaths as he held her hips close and rutted steadily into her pussy. In and out he pushed his entire length into her quirm feeling her pink wetness cling tightly on him whenever he entered. How she felt, her tightness, everything else, Parker was driven by pure lust for this woman. Rutting into her steadily with ever increasing pace he continued to fuck Sable’s pussy for minutes longer making a series of skin slapping noises echo throughout this section of the Quinjet.

“Ah ah ah ah ah ah ahaaahhh! Oohhh,Parker!~” Sable mewled out feeling her eyes go up into her sockets as he continued pumping his meat into her cunt.

Meanwhile, Widow had completely stripped naked and leaned against the wall with her right hand between her legs fingering her pussy furiously to the scene while cupping her breasts with her left. She had no idea why watching those two fuck like rabbits turned her on so much, but all she knew was that she wanted in. Her own hands weren’t enough, even as she had her middle and index finger plunge furiously in and out of her wet quirm. She could only want the spider cock like Sable was getting at this moment. Turning her head back over to the window panel she saw that Parker was hammering hard and fast into a loudly moaning Sable, it seemed like he was close and the mercenary looked like her mind was broken. She made such a delirious face wrought with pleasure that Widow knew she had to have that action herself.

Removing her hands from her naked body she reached over to unlock the door and step into the clearing stealthily approaching them from behind.

Peter grunted and piston slammed hard into Sable’s pussy feeling his orgasm approach yet again as her walls started convulsing tightly on his meat. He was rutting hard into her backside feeling her buttocks clap loudly into his waist. Sable was a mewling mess and felt her orgasm hit her like a truck causing her to clench down hard on Parker’s shaft!

“Uunnnghh! Here it comes! Take it all!” Peter announced tossing his head back and plunging into Sable’s pussy one last time before feeling himself blow. His balls bloated and pumped, his member throbbed loudly and erupted with semen bursting into her very womb. Silver felt his essence flow into her unguarded and surprisingly fertile depths in abundance. She mewled out deliriously and shuddered an intense climax milking him for even more sperm.

She twitched and shuddered again and again as his seed pumped straight into her womb likely fertilizing her eggs. Sable was a career woman sure, but she still had needs and was still able to conceive. She didn’t think to have protection such as contraceptives on this mission, nor did she care when she seduced him. If she was going to have his child then she was going to be with Parker in happiness. A fantasy of her carrying his offspring flashed through her mind making her smile serenely as Peter continued cumming inside her.

After a few more thrusts into her quivering mess of a body he finished and felt his member go slightly flaccid as he pulled it from her cunt. When the thick somewhat flaccid sausage popped out of her pussy a gooey thick trail of semen oozed out of Sable’s freshly fucked quirm. She slumped over the counter looking temporarily down for the count as a delirious expression adorned her face.

“Huh, hope I didn’t take her out of battle. Gonna need her help with Ock.” Peter said to himself marveling at the sight of a fucked-senseless Sable bound and sprawled over the lab counter still.

“She’ll be alright in a matter of seconds, Parker.” Widow’s voice speak up causing Peter to turn around and see the sexy redheaded spy naked as the day she was born standing behind him with her hands on her hips. She was posing confidently and showing off her fit beautiful body to him. Despite having trained herself constantly for combat she was on top shape and looked like a supermodel. Peter thinks it’s a common trend among superheroes.

Natasha had a slightly slim waist, wide perfect hips and an hourglass proportion. Her breasts were also as big as Sable’s with them being 38 C cups bordering on D. Her long red hair flowed down her shoulders with a few stray locks crossing her forehead making her look even sexier as she gazed at him with a look of hunger.

“H-hey Natasha….how much did you see?” Peter stupidly asked making her chuckle as she closed the distance between them. Her hands came up around his shoulders and her face was up close to his. Peter felt his member stiffen up some more in excitement upon seeing her.

“Everything, I pleasured myself to all of it, Parker, and I want in. Care to make room for another woman in this special relationship you have with Silver? We still have a while before we get to the base.” Widow purred sexily making him yearn for her even more.

Parker smirked and placed his hands around her hips pulling her closely and causing his member to stick up prodding her navel. Widow giggled and reached  one of her hands down his body to gently stroke his tall thick member in her fingers. Peter hummed in pleasurably and nodded back to her allowing Widow to pull him onto her lips for a deep passionate kiss filled with lust. Natasha closed her eyes and put her years of expertise to good use in tasting Parker’s mouth. Her tongue slowly wormed around his own in hot overly erotic make out. Part of her energies were fueled by love instead of just lust, Natasha always found Spider-man to one of the more iconic heroes in her opinion. Say what you will about Cap,Ironman, and Thor, but Peter was always on the job saving the little guy that the big ones often ignore. Not only that, but he was humble and dedicated to his cause. In her opinion Peter was also the most human of the heroes when it came to his constant ill-fated luck and string of setbacks. At the end of the day he still put on the suit and went about doing the right thing for the common folk.

“Mmnnhhh! Hmmmm.” Natasha moaned warmly as their lips continued sucking each other apart allowing their tongues to twist together.

Seeing that Sable was still slowly recovering and seeming out of consciousness Natasha decided to have her turn on the spider cock and gently shove Peter down into one of the chairs nearby. He did as she instructed as she got up on his waist straddling his thighs and gripping his member from below. She bit her lower lip in excitement and guided his length to be just below her drooling mound. With a soft push onto his waist Natasha mounded him allowing her wetness to swallow up his length.

“Aaagghhn!~ Oohh my you are large, parker!” She moaned out after sliding his pole into her cunt and seating herself on him. Peter groaned pleasurably tossing his head back and feeling her tight wetness swallow up his length. Natasha’s vaginal muscles pulled him in entirely allowing his thick cock to press into many erogenous spots within her now stretched cunt. She held her arms around his neck pulling herself deeper onto his meat, she felt him stretch her out entirely as the head of his dick pushed into her cervix causing the entrance of her womb to open up. It was a sensation unlike any other.

Peter grunted lowly and held his hands around her waist keeping her close and relishing her soft naked skin pressing into his body. Natasha wiggled her hips a bit making sure all of him was inside her, she then leaned over to capture his lips into hers for another raunchy make out session.

“Mmnnnhh!” Natasha moaned again with her tongue swirling around all over his while she rolled her hips swiftly back and forth into his lap. Peter held her closely and felt her vaginal muscles squeeze and tug his length with each movement roll of her hips. She had excellent voluntary control of her pelvic muscles and was determined to give Parker a very pleasurable experience. She felt him stir and moan inside her lips as she squeezed his length with her cunt.

Peter pushed and humped his hips steadily faster resulting in the skin slapping chorus of their bodies mashing together. The redhead rode him in seated-up style relishing how full he made her, soon she started bouncing herself up and down in a faster rate feeling his cock push into the wall of her cervix. It was such blissful, albeit mildly painful, sensation that had her yearning for more. Her body became sweatier and covered in his scent as she began frenziedly humping herself on Spider-man’s body feeling his dick plunge in deep each and every time.

Sable’s eyes slowly drifted open to the sight of Widow riding Parker’s cock, she slowly got up from her hunched position before realizing she was still webbed to the counter. Smirking to herself at her earlier foolishness in asking to be webbed she looked over to see Parker’s hips plunging powerfully into Natasha's snatch. He had gripped her butt cheeks firmly and,despite sitting in a rotating chair, started plunging himself upward into her dripping snatch making the seeming jaded female spy mewl like a cat in heat.

“Aaaahhh! Oohhhh yes!~ Parker!” Natasha bellowed with eyes closed and mouth hanging agape in euphoria. The sight of his massive meat plunging wetly into her cunt titillated Sable greatly, she desperately wanted her second turn now on the Spider-cock. Judging by Natasha’s blissful wails she’d felt the wallcrawler could fuck her senseless and leave her unconscious for a week if he could.

‘Glad we still have over forty-five minutes until the base. Clever girl used a decoy projection,didn’t she? She must’ve been pleasuring herself to our lovemaking the moment we began.’ Sable thought feeling her insides throb for Spider-cock again. Deciding to watch Widow bounce herself wildly onto it she waited for the right moment to call Peter over to her and free her.

Widow moaned and bucked her hips harder and faster onto his waist, she felt the addition thrust in Parker’s hips since he himself aided her in the frenzied fucking. His grip on her butt cheeks was firm and his member pushed deep into her core filling out her insides and making her mewl in sensitive bliss. Parker winced her tightness noticing she was getting tighter and working herself on his length faster. Her pussy muscles started clenching harder as it pushed into her womb more frequently, Nat was gonna come soon and take Peter with her when she did.

Moaning loudly some more she pulled herself closer to his body making her breasts squish up into his chiseled chest. Her arms came around his neck and her face nestled into the side of his as her buttocks started slamming down hard on his length in rapid-fire pace. Skin slapping noises followed up with that, echoing loudly alongside her moans as she fucked herself frenziedly on Spidey’s dick.

Peter bit into her left shoulder lightly and squeezed his hands around her buttocks feeling his balls begin to bloat ready for discharge. Slapping her pelvis onto his waist even harder Natasha bucked a few more times before halting and tossing back her head to let out a shrill wail of pure ecstasy while cumming.

“Haaaahhhhhh!~” She hollered out with back arched and body shuddering in climax.Her pussy muscles convulsed tightly and sporadically all over his penis making him groan hard before bucking his hips up into her and cumming as well.

“Nnnghhh! Here it is, Natasaha!” Peter grinned and tensed up. His pelvis bucked into her hips with hard direct thrusts while his appendage  fiercely pulsated sending thick ropes of heavily potent cum straight into her unprotected womb.

Natasha had not undergone any kind of surgery or procedure to deprive her of having kids, she was always careful in her spy work when it came to seduction. Right now however she had no contraceptives and knew it was a very risky time of the month for her to be receiving seed inside of her body. Thoughts of becoming pregnant notwithstanding the redheaded spy mewled blissfully as she felt him fill up her insides with his cum. She shuddered and shook fiercely feeling her cunt squeeze out every last drop of Parker’s sperm and letting it flow into her unguarded uterus. It was a sensation that melted her mind and made her putty within the arms of the webslinger.

“Oohh! Haahh!~ Mmnnhh, Spider-man…” Widow mewled sharply as she let her body come down from her orgasmic rush. She felt glob after glob of sperm pump into her already stuff womb as she held onto Peter’s body. He held her close and let himself ride it out as well when noticing Sable was wide awake and staring at them with a hungry smile.

“Sable? You’re  up? Glad you weren’t KO’d for the whole day. I take it by that hungry look on your face you’re dying for seconds?” Peter asked causing Natasha to turn her head and see her fellow spy nod enthusiastically at them.

“I am, just please hurry and free me from this web first. My knife is in my pile of clothes on the floor after all.” Sable answered smirking coyly as Peter chuckled then got up holding Natasha on his body.

“Sure thing, but….there’s something I want you to do with my fellow spider here after I free you.”

“I’m sure I already know what it is and will be glad to do it, Spider.~” She purred licking her lips seductively as he walked over to her.

Seconds later….

 

Wet hungry moans sounded out once again and Spider-man sat back into the chair watching the greatly enticing sight of Widow and Sable on top of each other in a sixty nine position eating one another out. Natasha was on the bottom with her hands around Sable’s butt cheeks tonguing her juicy cum filled quirm, globs of semen were scooped out of her cunt and swallowed up by her. Sable was mewling blissfully the entire time as she did the same to her. For Peter it was the hottest sight he could see; two women eating each other out and ingesting his overflow of sperm from their pussies. Sable was the same except on top of her grinding her face into the redhead’s muff cleaning her out as well. Her tongue expertly swirled around inside the pink cum-filled wetness of Natasha’s pussy, she often made sure to squeeze her lips around her exposed clit for extra stimulation while grinding her face. The two had been at it like this for several minutes so far and Parker had been stroking himself off to it the entire time.

Moaning loudly from within each other’s legs they grooved their bodies back and forth in slow tandem for another minute or so longer till Peter got up. Sable could feel his presence coming up behind him tapping her buttocks with his dick, she felt a breath of excitement pulled her head out of Natasha’s legs to look back and saw Peter grinning at her while spreading open her buttcheeks. The head of his member prodded her clean pink anus and pushed on it without hesitation.

“Uunnhh! P-Parker…!” Sable breathed out feeling her body tense up as she felt his massive length slowly push into her asshole.

Peter held her buttocks in each hand securely with his member pushing even more of itself into her anal cavity. Sable felt her heart beating faster and her mouth hang agape with a constant slew of breathy moans. Peter’s cock filled up her anus fully stretching it out entirely to fit.

‘Hhaah! Wow, I forgot how good taking someone back here feels. Sable looks like she’s losing her mind right now. And...do I feel something licking my balls?’ Parker wonders and looked down to see Natasha’s head beneath his scrotum sucking on his testicles tenderly while he pushed his meat into Sable’s ass. She had dislodged her face from the mercenary’s taint letting the residual overflow of sperm to ooze out onto her neck.

Widow found herself intoxicated with lust as she gingerly slurped Peter’s balls while he shoved himself to hilt inside Sable’s rectum. Once his waist hit the cleft of her buttcheeks Sable bit down on her bottom pair of lips and moaned silently as her body clenched up. She felt like cumming, she could feel Peter’s immense member fill up her entire ass making her clench the edges of the table tightly.

“Mnnnh! Here I go.” Peter breathed out and started rowing himself steadily back and forth into her asshole. Sable felt wave after wave of sensitive pleasure erode her mind and titillate her body as his meat sawed into her anus.

Peter started off slowly savoring the warm damp feel of Sable’s ass clenching around his cock. He pushed in till it reached his waist then pulled out slowly making her feel every inch of its surface set off her more sensitive weak spots. Sable shuddered and gripped the table edge harder. All of this was going on while Natasha hungrily sucked his smooth balls into her mouth, she knew she was making Peter moan and loving the effect she had on him.

Peter grunted lowly and picked up the pace with fucking Sable’s buttocks, he gripped her cheeks securely and started hammering into her cheeks at an even faster rate. Soft slapping noises came out of her ass thanks to his hips hitting them harder. Peter was going into her ass at a more intense rate making her feel even more aroused by the second this continued. Sable checked the time and noticed they still had half an hour left, she hoped they could wrap this up and she could have more of Spider-dick in her body before going on a dangerous mission. Right now having Peter’s sausage plunge her ass made it all worth it.

“Aaahh aah ah ah ah ah aahhh! Parkeerrr!~” Sable moaned out loudly as Peter now hammered his hips into her cheeks making small waves of impact come out from their union. Widow just continued to slurp her wet lips all over his balls making Peter groan lowly in his breath.

This triage of give and receive continued on for another few minutes with Sable putting her head back into Natasha’s muff to eat her out while she was getting fucked. The chorus of groans and skin slapping continued on till Peter started slapping his hands across  Sable’s taut perfect ass.

“Mnnnngh!” She whimpered loudly from between Widow’s legs. The stinging sensation of Spider-man’s bare hands spanking across her cheeks left red tinged marks and titillated Sable greatly as he continued doing this.

He spanked again and again making her mewl louder within Widow’s legs each and every time. Peter kept his focus on sawing his dick in and out of her ass while still spanking her, soon this became too much for Sable and caused her to buck back hard into his waist in climax.

She tossed her head up and loudly wailed out in ecstasy as her ass clenched down hard on Parker’s dick while her cunt gushed all over Natasha’s face. The redhead ceased licking Peter’s balls so she could catch the sweet vaginal nectar of Silver Sable’s pussy spritzing all over her face. She felt the woman on top rock back and forth against Parker’s waist cumming like crazy and screeching out in euphoria. Parker pounded her buttocks hard several more times and slammed into her ass one last time and felt his orgasm rush through his body. His balls bloated and his penis throbbed before sending thick creamy ropes of sperm straight into her bowels. Sable shuddered some more as she felt his warm seed splash into the insides of her ass.

Widow felt the actual pulsations of his meat injecting the other woman’s ass full of sperm. Some even started seeping out of her ass and leaked onto Widow’s breasts while they rode out their climax.

“Oohhhh! Yeah….!~Mmmhh.” Peter moaned loudly as he continued to let out inside of his silver-haired lover. His member throbbed and ejaculated several more times filling Sable’s ass for roughly a minute till he felt he was done and pulled out.

Once his member was removed from her buttocks Sable’s ass looked like a gaping hole just filled to the brim with his seed. Peter felt oddly proud about this and leaned back a bit to give himself a brief rest, his member was still hard and erect despite losing only a very slight amount of rigidity. Widow was panting as well and it looked like she had her legs high up into the air dangling as her mound was covered in Sable’s saliva. It was obvious the latter had eaten the other out prior to her orgasmic rush.

Both women slowly got up and dislodged themselves from their naked union and went over to kneel at Peter’s legs with faces flushed with longing. Parker looked down into their faces seeing loving gazes and knowing they were eager for more.

‘It’s odd not seeing the usual stoic hardened soldier expressions they normally wear, but I think I’d like to see them like this more. Maybe we can make something of a relationship once we get back to New York, assuming we get back to New York anyway.’ Parker thought and felt two pairs of hands begin caressing his shaft.

He snapped back to reality and saw them both working their hands up and down his length stroking him gingerly causing it to pulsate some more. Parker was feeling a teensy bit sore alright, but the feel of their soft hands stroking his meat made it worthwhile.

“Heh, you ladies must really be aching for more, huh? Well it’s a good thing we still have some time left. Let’s go wild.” Peter smirked and the pair of women nodded before leaning in and working their hungry lips all over his cock tasting him all.

Sable and Widow both traced their lips and tongues hungrily along his length coating it in their saliva and tasting every inch of it. Widow had his shaft this time around and worked her head onto his pole taking him in deep while Sable slurped on his balls now. They had dipped their hands in between their legs to begin masturbating while doing this. Each woman had a finger or two embedded into their twats furiously finger fucking themselves as they tasted Parker cock on their lips.

Peter sat back into the chair like he was king and simply relaxed so he could enjoy the service. It felt really good having both of these formerly prudish duty-bound women work their mouths all over his junk. He could feel his penis responding to the constant oral stimulation by perking right up with maximum rigidity. Natasha rapidly humped her face into his crotch deepthroating him incessantly while Sable wrapped her lips around one of his balls using her hands to fondle the other.  

The girls kept at this until they grew impatient, after a few more minutes of sucking him off and fondling his balls they removed themselves from his waist and pulled Peter up from the chair ready to have him plow their bodies.

“Come, Spider. Have us, take us like it’s our last day alive.” Sable purred as she stood up with Widow holding her hips into her hands in a sexual pose.

Peter’s face became serious for a brief moment as he got up and answered her.

“No one’s gonna die, not as long as I can help it, but let’s live it up before anything else. The three of us.” Peter said as he stood up with member fully erect and ready for action.

-

Moans soon erupted from within the Quinjet’s inner sanctum. Peter had Natasha bent over on all fours in doggystyle position getting slammed by his monster length sliding into her cunt. The redhead rocked and swayed forward then backward repeatedly as her pussy stretched wide open to welcome his engorged cock into her space. Her face was screwing up in utter bliss with eyes rolling up into their sockets and lips screwing up into a delirious smile. The wet skin slaps of her ass hitting his waist echoed throughout the room as Parker held her body securely with member plunging into her womanly space. Each time she felt it push into her very womb further pleasuring her core.

Meanwhile Sable was at his side running her hands along his chiseled torso and making out energetically with him while he fucked Widow. The silver-haired woman was utterly lost into the oral passion in which she was giving Peter. Her eyes were lowered and her lips enthusiastically sucked and tongued out his mouth. She tasted him on her lips and felt him push his tongue into her mouth tasting her. She was in love with him, that was for certain.

Widow’s hips bucked and bobbed frequently back and forth into his body with tits swinging and hair tossing about giving her a messy appearance.

“Aaahh ah ah ah ah ah aaaahh! Ohh, Parker….!” She purred out deliriously as his dick continued pushing into her cunt.

Peter drove himself hard and frequently into her pussy, going deep as possible and reaching her womb. Bottoming out for minutes on end he felt his orgasm approaching. Her moans became louder and wilder as he herself felt her release coming too. Widow would normally move herself or do something prior to release but found her hands webbed to the floor as part of her bondage kink. She and Sable shared fetishes of being bound and dominated by a stronger male and it seemed both of them pegged Parker to be that one to herd them both.

Her moans became lustier and she tossed her head around in salacious delight rocking her hips wildly against his waist. She was really feeling the steel hard cock of Spider-man spear into her insides. Peter grunted loudly when he felt his orgasm fast approaching, his waist bucked hard and fast into Widow’s cunt even faster now and he was soon gonna release another thick pent-up load inside of the red-headed spy. Her pussy tightened, her pelvic muscles started contracting around his shaft, and her body feverishly bounced back and forth against him with buttocks grinding hard for extra support.

Sable kept sucking his tongue into her mouth in their overly erotic make out session, Peter’s right hand wrapped around her buttocks keeping her close to him as they kissed. They moaned sharply in each other’s mouths savoring the taste of warmth of each other while Widow went into an orgasmic spasm right then and there.

“Mmnnhh! Aaahhhhh! I’m cumming!~” Natasha howled with a wide delirious smile. Her body trembled in climax and with it came her vaginal muscles squeezing in on his length repeatedly. She grooved herself against Parker’s body over and over again determined to let it out and enjoy the feeling of his dick spearing her insides.

Parker loudly groaned inside of Sable’s mouth and broke off from their kiss to look back to Natasha and grunt loudly as he felt his balls churn readily for release. He humped her backside several times in rapid succession and felt himself let loose another pent up climax. Peter bucked hard into her and held his cock inside of Natasha to the hilt when letting out a fierce growl of release and came hard. Natasha tensed up with orgasm as she felt the warm gooey splash of his sperm pour into her unprotected depths causing her to buck wildly in bliss. Peter held her hips firmly into his waist and pumped thick blasts of potent spunk straight into her womb filling it up to capacity and beyond.

She mewled loudly and shivered with sexual intensity, she could feel his little swimmers pushing through her womb to seek out a vulnerable egg to fertilize. Widow felt it happen, the copulation endgame result of it happening inside of her; she felt herself getting pregnant. Parker moaned wordlessly and low-key pumped his hips into her buttocks letting out numerous ropes of his essence into her body. Sable watched with delight and heard the loud throbbing noises of his sperm filling the redhead up. Cumming for nearly a full minute he eventually stopped and felt relieved entirely. Slowly pulling out of Widow’s pussy Peter dislodged himself and saw a whiter pearly waterfall of his seed coming out of her.

Widow tensed up with another last minute convulsion of orgasmic release before slumping down onto the floor of the Quinjet spent and panting.

“My my she is down for the count, as they say.” Sable giggled as she curled up alongside Peter feeling his muscles still as he took a brief moment to recover. His member was still only slightly flaccid yet ready for one more round, maybe two, before he was spent.

The silver-haired woman then cupped his chin directing his face to her and seeing a loving smile meet his eyes.

“Web me up again, Parker darling. I like being at your mercy. It sets off many fetishes inside me, particularly if it’s you.” She suggested stroking a finger around his collarbone.

“Maybe it was all those times we fought whenever I would web you. Maybe other superheroines and mercenaries got off to the same thing.” He quickly commented and pulled her face onto his again for another searing tongue twisting kiss that Sable couldn’t help but love.

Humming into Parker’s mouth Sable reached down to his waist and started stroking his penis in her right hand. Her soft yet firm fingers tenderly squeezed around his shaft making him groan within her throat while their tongues did the dirty dance with each other. Parker could feel it twitching and perking up back to full length within Sable’s hand. He was currently tasting her tongue and sucking out her saliva with their incensed kissing, after nearly a couple of minutes he felt more than ready to take her and left her mouth so he could see his erection at full mass once more.

Sable stepped away from his side and positioned  herself right in front of him with hands resting on the counter from her earlier. Peter smirked and grabbed a web shooter, latched it onto his wrist, and gestured her to raise her hands up high. Getting the idea Sable obediently acknowledged and raised her arms to the ceiling. Peter fired his web shooter webbing the woman’s hands to the ceiling suspending her slightly, he then spread her legs and webbed each foot to the sides of the ship’s walls making her fully exposed before his eyes. He saw her quivering mound throb in excitement as remnants of his seed oozed from her taint. Sable bit her bottom lip in budding excitement and anxiously waited for him to fuck the daylights out of her again.

“There, all good and webbed. Now we move onto ‘webbing’ your insides.” He commented and went up to Sable, swiftly slid his length into her quivering slit and embedded his length to the hilt inside her body.

“Aaaagghhh!~ Hooaahh! Yes! Spider!~” She wailed out loudly tossing her head back and keeping her mouth agape in euphoria. Her pink wet passage stretched out once more as his member filled her to the brim and beyond sticking out from inside her womb.

“Mmnngh! Here I go, Sable!” Peter breathed out and wrapped his hands around her thighs keeping her held firmly against his body.

“Please, Spider, huff….huff….call me Silver. I am yours.~” She purred out sexily with an alluring voice and made Peter fall in love with her right on the spot.

With a mighty push of his hips he began rutting into her cunt from that angle. Her body started swaying helplessly into the webbing as her cunt became plunged by his meat in a steady rhythmic pattern. His balls swayed and smacked into the crack of her ass, his schlong buried deep into her pussy again and again stirring up Sable’s insides and making her a mewling mess. Her folds spread and sucked on his pole as it rapidly started plunging in and out of her quirm like no tomorrow. Parker had strength, agility, stamina, and nobility. In Sable’s eyes he’d be perfect to sire a child together with her.

“Ooaahhh! Haahhhh!~ Yes! Spider-man! Yes! Ravage me! Have all of me for I’m  yours forever!” Sable announced as she humped back and forth to Peter’s rampant thrusts into her body. Her pussy squelched with the repeat penetration of his member and gushes of vaginal juices started spritzing out all over his groin for she was growing a great deal wetter. His pole was filling out her insides, touching every sensitive weak point there was inside her womanhood, her cunt welcomed his magnificent dick and Sable hoped that when he came she would be filled up and ready to bear his child with thoughts of a relationship foremost in mind.

The skin of her body slapped rapidly into his waist as Parker accelerated his pace of fucking making the Symkarian merc sputter incoherently with sexual delight. Peter groaned loudly in his throat with pleasure at her tightness wrapping around his length. Sable was tight, and her vaginal muscles pulled on his cock repeatedly as he plunged himself into her pussy. Again and again his hips drew back only to slam hard into her frame making her moan loudly in bliss and stimulate her womanhood into coiling his cock.

Creating a chorus of smacking sounds Peter kept fucking Sable for another several minutes with their track of time in mind so as not to be late to stop Octopus.

“Aahh ah ah ah ah ahaahhhh!” Sable mewled out in ecstasy and curled her body alongside Parker’s chest. Her breasts scraped his pecs and her hips felt the impact of another hard deep thrust into her pussy. Both their bodies were ripe with sweat and each other’s scent. Peter held her close as he thrusted into her, then he made out passionately with Sable while still absentmindedly plunging her tightness. This went on for a few minutes with Silver having mini-orgasms in the middle of their copulation. Peter winced every time he felt her cunt squeeze down on him in the middle of their fucking.

He repeatedly drove his length hard into her body feeling Silver shiver in euphoria around his dick.She was getting close, he could tell as he pumped his hips into her one more time before feeling her walls clamp down hard around his length cumming!

“Nnaagghhhhh! Oohhh! I love yoooouu!~” Sable howled out as her body shuddered sharply in ecstatic bliss. Her pussy squelched and tightened around his length with Peter burying himself all the way to the hilt inside of her.

He grunted behind clenched teeth when he felt the intense suction of her mound clench and pull on his member repeatedly in a continuous orgasm. Silver curled her toes ,arched chest forward pressing her tits into his chest, and tossed her head back when moaning a loud euphoric wail of orgasmic bliss. Peter endured enough and felt his end come finally, his dam broke and his balls churned for release amidst the woman’s orgasm.

He slammed himself into her body one more time and felt it all let go inside of her. His balls throbbed and his sausage pulsated sending thick heavily potent ropes of sperms straight into Sable's mound! Her womb entrance opened up welcoming all of it inside her body filling up her womb to the point of heavy overflow of Parker’s seed. He bucked and bucked some more into her pelvis feeling his cock pump repeatedly as she came with him.

The two groaned loudly together in shared euphoria and gradually Sable came down from her orgasmic high and relaxed within his embrace feeling spent. Her body still twitched and moved every now of then, but mostly she was done and smiling blissfully after having done it with the man she loved. Thick globs of spunk oozed from her opening as Peter leaned in close with arms wrapping around her waist and head resting in into the crook of her neck. HIs member still pulsates inside of her pussy with little swimmers heading toward one unprotected egg within her body.

“Hhaahhh...oohhhh man what a rush.” Peter panted and looked ahead into the cockpit to see they were now a couple of minutes out from Ock’s base. His face became serious when thinking of the dangers awaiting him and the girls, Peter wasn’t going let any of them die. Even if he had to get his hands dirty in a Wolverine kind of way Peter was not going to let these women die. They meant far too much to him now.

********

With the girls fully recovered prior to arrival the siege was underway, Widow kept the Quinjet flying to evade Ock’s defenses, Spider and Sable went into the base to find Octavius and shut him down. Unfortunately, the Rhino was there waiting for them and the hulking grey armored brute came charging at them with a furious undaunting force.

Spider-man was told constantly by Sable to leave her and go stop Octopus before he destroys the Ozone and incinerates most of the life on the planet. Rhino was unwavering in his assault, he was basically the Juggernaut with them right now and the area they were in was flooding dangerously.

“No! I won’t let you die! I won’t let anybody I love die anymore!” SPider-man roared out and took the attack to Rhino in the most brutal of ways.

First, he webbed him the brute’s eyes blinding him from his assault then mustering plenty of his greatly enhanced strength Parker clobbered the living snot out of Rhino by pummeling his face, punching his head repeatedly, and knocking him off balance till he found an opening. Peter became Merciless once he saw Rhino make a grab for Sable and held her up by her neck ready to snap it. Flashes of Gwen Stacy came to mind and an unbridled rage filled the Webslinger up.

Firing a blast of web over his mouth he caused Rhino to suffocate and stagger letting Sable go. He then unleashed a furious barrage of high-powered punches breaking his armor and cracking some of the big brute’s bones. Sable was in awe of his power yet surprised by his ruthlessness in protecting her, it was then she felt her heart stir and knew she was destined to be with him. Rhino staggered back falling back into the waters unconscious and at the Ocean water’s mercy.

Because of this delay Octavius proceeded to activate his satellites in an attempt to delete the Ozone layer and earn his mark of infamy in history, but….something else happened instead.

“Acckk! Uurgghh! Noo! I thought I had more time!” Octavius choked out as the radiation poisoning inside his body reached a boiling point.

When it hit the doors then burst open with Spider-man and Silver Sable arriving just in time to see Ock crawl along the floor dying. He was choking out irradiated blood and vomit as life left his feeble body. Spider-man just casually walked up to him with mask eyes glaring dangerously at the dying form of Otto Octavius while Sable disabled all the satellites from the terminal.

“This is the end, Ock. Literally. You had this coming for a long time with all the good you would have done with your knowledge but instead used it for so much evil. Like this little planetary genocide plan you had in store for all of us.” Spider-man said standing over him as Ock choked for life and reached up a feebled arm at him. “People, other heroes, are dead because of you. Your Sinister Six is taken down, the Avengers are on their way to be freed by Black Widow, and this whole thing of yours will fade from history along with you. It was nice knowing you, Ock, goodbye.”

“S-Spider….man…! Uurgghh! Aackk!” He coughed out some more and rolled over onto his back letting out one last cough of blood before going still.

“Widow reported in, she found the Avengers and loaded them up on the Quinjet. She’s on her way to pick us up now.” Sable announced as she looked over to see Spider-man hang his head in silence over Ock’s dead body. Feeling sympathetic she walked over to him and rested her hands on his shoulders causing him to look back at her with a smile displayed behind his mask.

“I know what you must be feeling, Spider. He could have been something more and that it was your responsibility somehow to steer him back from his evil ways, but he made his choice in life. You are not at fault for any of it.” Sable said in a consoling manner while rubbing his shoulders affectionately. She then felt Spider-man’s left hand reach up and stroke the side of her face in affection.

“I know, Silver. I don't feel guilty or responsible at all anymore for Otto, I just wish he used his knowledge to do good for the world instead of threaten it, but all of that aside I’m just glad you’re safe.” Peter pulled his helmet mask off and looked to Sable with a genuine smile before stroking her chin. “You really had me scared there when Rhino grabbed you. I don't ever want to lose you or widow, ever.”

Sable smiled sweetly at him and leaned in for another sweet loving kiss with the Webslinger and hero of the world.

*******

Some time later….

 

Life returned to normal back in New York city for Peter Parker. He was here at Horizon labs working on another one of his latest projects and wearing a lab coat while doing it. It had been a month or so since the day Octavius tried incinerating the whole world, he brought his corpse back to give him a proper burial and called in to Shield to come and lift a nearly dead Rhino from the base. Peter kept in frequent contact with Natasha and Silver since then, together they forged a rare triage of a relationship with both women yearning to be with the Spider after that steamy hour in the Quinjet together.

Peter was a little worried however, it had been at least five days since he heard from them last. He knew sometimes they would be on assignment or doing important mission work that would last a while, but this did kinda worry him.

“Oh Parker.~” A silky pair of feminine voices spoke out catching his attention and turning Peter back in his chair to see the casually dressed Silver Sable and Natasha Romanoff. Both women were wearing stylish and lavish dresses showing off her legs and beauty, many in Horizon labs stared gawking at them when they walked by.

“H-hey you two! I was wondering what was up? Heh, am I glad to see my two favorite girls again.” Peter said before getting up and getting pulled into their arms for an affectionate embrace.

“Peter, we have a surprise for you.” Widow said before reaching into her purse to bring out ‘something’.

“Actually, two surprises. Here, take a look.” Sable said before doing the same and both spy women brought out something that made Peter’s eyes go wide in stunned silence.

In each of their hands was a pregnancy test confirmed positive, Natasha and Silver smiled lovingly at him as they held it up in front of his face.

“Congratulations, future husband. You are a father now.” Silver stated in a silky voice and smiled lovingly at him.

“Hope you’ll be great to us and great to our kids, Peter. We’re in this together like that steamy time in the Quinjet.” Widow added as Peter’s jaw hung in silent surprise at the reveal that he was now a father of two children with two very beautiful women.

‘Well, Aunt May did say she wanted to see me have kids someday soon.’ Peter thought to himself chuckling openly with his two girlfriends.

 

**End of Chapter**

Next Chapter:  Spiders of a Shared Thread (Peter/Julia Carpenter)

AN: This has been a written project for Lelouch22.


	2. Spiders of a Similar Thread (Peter/Julia Carpenter-Spider Woman)

  
  
  


**Hearts for the Webslinger**

**Spider-Man**

**For Lelouch22**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter Two- Spiders of a Similar Thread (Peter/ Julia Carpenter-Spider Woman)**

***This chapter is Non-canon to previous ones and stands alone***

  
  


******

Shortly after Kraven the Hunter and his twisted family of psychopaths revived him using the blood of Kaine Parker Peter was stressed for a number of reasons. Not only did he not go through with ending Kraven for good by spearing him through with his own weapon, but he now knew that he held up an impossible burden of always being the morally ‘correct’ bearer of the web. If he had murdered him in cold blood things would turn into a downward spiral for Parker, but the impulse to do it after that family tortured Mattie to death, killed Madam Webb and Kaine under the guise it was him was enough to make him shake with rage. Still, Peter knew he had to not be that way and trusted in the new Madam Webb, Julia Carpenter’s judgement. 

It was night time right now and he swung across the buildings with Julia herself escorting Anya Corazon home to the Bronx of New York city. Peter’s eyes traveled over to Julia’s perfect body still wrapped in her black and white Spider-woman outfit. He had never really noticed before now how beautiful she was, now that he was no longer dating MJ he wondered if another redhead was in the cards for his love life. One with powers at the very least, it helped that Julia was a stout strong-willed woman all her own who is also a single mother in charge of her daughter Rachel. The Webslinger didn’t seem to have a problem with that for some reason, if anything it added to her appeal.

‘Why is he looking at my ass? I swear I can sense him checking out my ass through that mask of his.’ Julia thought as they swung across atop the rooftops with Any swinging with a smile on her face. Julia was still thrown by her new powers of foresight into the ‘Web of Life’ yst still shaken by receiving them. She clenched her fists after firing a new webline, she remembered Webb’s words and her promise to the old seer. She knew she couldn’t let her down.

‘And that includes looking after the support beam of the Web itself. Parker….you’ve really suffered so much and you really needed to let that out on Kraven and his family. They deserved it for sure, but….it’s not you. Not really. Maybe I can help heal a bit.’ Julia thought to herself eventually dropping off Anya and waving bye to her as they left. 

Taking to the air again Julia swung alone with Spider-man clad in his black suit, the non-Venom variant, and wondered if he was really alright. Taking a deep breath she spoke out to break the ice.

“Say….mind if we swing by my place for a spell? I really need to check up on Rachel so see if she’s in her bed at this time. Also, maybe we can grab a cup of coffee and let our nerves settle?” Julia offered cursing herself for her bad pickup line. It had been years since she tried flirting with anyone, although she wouldn’t count as flirting so much as offering support for a friend.

“.....yeah, sure. I could some right now, and a breather. Where do you live at exactly anyway?” Spider-man asked turning his masked to her as they passed by another skyscraper. He saw a smile curve on Julia’s lips as she swung close to him.

“Right over here, follow me.” She answered directing him to her place where the pair eventually made it to her apartment in one of New York’s islands.

When they arrived Julia quickly pulled off her mask and swung in through a window hastily yet quietly crept into her daughter's room to see her sleeping soundly. Sighing in relief she stepped back out to see Peter making his way into her home and pulling off his mask, Julia saw sadness in his eyes as well as regret. She knew it was justified for him to want to kill Kraven for what the Kravenoffs had done, but they both knew the moral web needed to be preserved at all costs. It was unfair to Peter to be denied his vengeance and Julia knew it. She also knew he needed a friend.

“Here, how about I start brewing? It’s been a long night, huh?” Julia offered pulling her mask entirely and showing him her perfectly strawberry red hair and glowing blue eyes. Peter took notice of this and nodded back in agreement.

“Y-yeah, some night, have your eyes always been….glowy by the way? I like the color, but….” Peter began and Julia quickly looked into a mirror on the counter and smirked knowingly.

“Madam Webb’s powers, I guess it comes with mystical blue glow. Pretty snazzy if I say so myself, and thank you for the eye compliment. Next you’ll tell me my hair is shimmering.” Julia commented with a chuckle making Peter snicker just a little bit.

“Well it wouldn’t be far from the truth now wouldn’t it? You’ve always been pretty attractive, even got the single mom angle going for you.” 

“Ha, if only men would see me that way instead of backing away when they see me tending to Rachel at the bus stop.” Julia laughed as she started brewing. Peter took a moment to look at various photos of them, Mattie, even Webb, with some other ones of Ben Reilly all of whom were out of costume. 

Julia noticed this and walked over to Peter’s backside marveling at his muscular structure through the tight dark spandex of his outfit. She’s never really taken notice before, but she’s finding her glowing eyes honing in on his body more ever since coming back.

‘Maybe it’s the dry spell, but Parker’s got a really hot bod. I’m starting to feel things I probably shouldn’t for a man whose down in the dumps. Then again, maybe he needs some tenderness for a change, the ‘Web’ pretty much tells me about his Parker luck and that makes me think that his life is a bitch to have.’ Julia thought as she stood next to Peter eyeing the photographs with two freshly made coffee mugs in hand.

“Peter…..let’s rap. I have a feeling you need an ear to listen and fortunately mine’s available for you all night long.” She spoke out catching his attention and making him turn his face to her  with a pleasantly surprised face. He nodded and took the second mug from her as they sat down at the table still wearing the body portions of their outfits.

“You don't think Rachel is going to sleepwalk and discover us like this, do you? I don't know well enough about your family to understand if they know about us being superheroes.” He commented before taking a sip.

“It’s fine, she’s a heavy sleeper, trust me, besides what’s more important right now is you. How you feeling?” she asked sympathetically leaning forward onto the table incidentally making her breasts smother the surface a bit causing Peter to stare.

‘Focus, Parker!’ Peter thought to herself and let out a deep sigh. “Like my luck prefers to kick me in the crotch. I had Kraven right there literally begging to be killed for his actions as well some botched resurrection done his psycho family. And I really wanted to do it too, but….you know.”

“I know, to be fair you’d be completely justified in doing it, but as I’ve said before the moral strength of the Web of Life depends entirely on you, Pete. You were the original Spider-man after all, and for what’s it worth you’re the best of us. I’m sure Mattie, Webb, and even Kaine would agree.” She spoke softly reaching for one of his hands and grasping it into her own surprising Peter as he peered up from his mug to look at her.

‘She does have really beautiful blue eyes.’ He noted taking in the features of her lovely youthful face. Julia, despite being a mother of one, was still in her prime and sported a beautiful rocking body because of it.

‘Oooh, he’s staring at that way. Should I flirt with him? I mean, he is attractive after all and if I’m being honest that beatdown of the Kravinoffs kinda turned me on. At least it really would’ve made me lose it were the situation not be so grim.’ Julia thought to herself feeling her chest thumping just a little bit making her move her chair closer to the table. 

Before Julia realized what she was doing her right leg lifted up with the costume-clad foot being placed into Peter’s lap. His eyes widened just a little bit when he felt it on his crotch, though he did nothing to stop it or call it off. He found the sensation of her padded sole rubbing along his bulge to be rather pleasant. Suddenly his mood was being lifted bit by bit.

‘Is she….hitting on me?’ Peter wondered not at all feeling disturbed by the smoking hot single mother redhead playing footsies with him. He shifted his seat closer to the table with her feeling Julia massage her foot along his costume-covered bulge some more. He could feel his erection forming thickly underneath his outfit making Julia take notice of his impressive.

‘Holy….! He has to be at least a foot long!’ She noted feeling her insides stir a bit in excitement.

“So…...how did it look seeing me scare the Kravenoffs shirtless?” Peter asked taking another sip from his mug. 

Julia leaned her head forward planting her chin on top of one of her hands. A coy smile played on her lips as she saw some life come back into Peter’s eyes, something she found that she was losing herself in.

“Hehehe, it was amazing, Peter. I’ll say that, pun intended by the way. If it weren’t for the situation being so fire and grim I’d honestly tell you that I….actually became excited that way when seeing you making them cower at Kraven’s feet. Especially that feral little bitch of a daughter Kraven has, I hated her and Sasha the most.” She revealed making Peter nod in agreement while the game of footsie continued on. 

Julia started putting in more effort and started really stroking her sole along Peter’s appendage through his costume. She felt it throb and saw him groan softly in his throat while staring at her face. Julia didn’t understand where this sudden attraction to him came from but was mentally kicking herself for never noticing before how much of a fetching Parker was to her. Certain thoughts entering her mind made her think of his future and how he might be a good father to Rachel should things go that way. 

Her foot gingerly stroked back and forth along his bulge in sensual direct paces making Peter groan even more by the second. Suddenly letting of his coffee mug and standing up from his chair Julia ceased her actions, a part of her was worried she took it too far and scared him off.

“Julia….I’m feeling a certain something right now when you were playing footsies with me under the table. Now I’m not going to lie, you are a very beautiful attractive woman with Spider powers so I was wondering….”

“That I should stop?” She fearfully guessed and to her relief Peter shook his head no.

“No, I was wondering if we’re going the drop all pretenses and just do it….because staring at your body all night during the ride over there and the footjob I just received has me stir crazy. Assuming that it isn’t weird to do-mmph!” Peter was cut off when Julia pressed herself forward into his chest feeling her breasts squished up against his chiseled pecs. Her lips crushed into his own in a sensual sweet lip-lock that was both deep and affectionate.

Peter was taken back at first then lowered his eyes and wrapped his hands around her athletic backside. When his hands were placed upon her rear Julia suddenly hiked up a leg and curled it around his thighs keeping him close as they swapped spit.

“Mmhhhhmm!~” She moaned as she felt Peter’s tongue slip into her mouth tasting her saliva and rolling along her own appendage. She loved the assertiveness and felt his tongue dominate hers in a show of strength. This made her moan breathily into his mouth feeling her arousal soar as she ground herself up against his body.

“Hunnggh! Julia…!~” Peter moaned as he tasted the maternal redheaded woman. His hands gripped each of her buttcheeks tightly as he pressed her into the wall making both of her legs climb up to wrap around his waist. Julia and Peter broke off temporarily breathing hard and looking into each other’s eyes with flustered faces. 

“Pete, I can be your ‘Moral Web’ for tonight, we can soothe each other’s minds after tonight’s awfulness. What do you say?” Julia spoke with a mystique soothing tone that just eased Peter’s mind as though she knew him intimately.

Peter felt his heart hammering in his chest as well, Julia was in fact a very beautiful woman that was now coming onto him. He had no Mary Jane to worry about anymore, nor anyone else in his life. This Milf of a Spider-woman was his for the taking, and for once he was indulging himself in impulse.

“Lead the way.~” He answered back with a suave voice before  leaning in to swallow her lips onto hers a second time leading to a frenzied make-out session.

“Hmmm!~” Julia moaned back into his mouth savoring the feel of his tongue swirling around all over her own in languid oral fashion. Julia wrapped her arms around his neck once he freed them and wrapped her long sexy legs around his buttocks when Peter reached down to cup her ass into his hands and take her away. 

They brought their hungry lip-sucking engagement to the living room where Julia was laid comfortably along the long brown couch she possessed. When she wa laid down she quickly reached for her outfit undoing the tight zippers behind her backside. Down came the Spider-woman costume revealing a healthy pair of D-cup sized milkers for Peter to look at, then came the rest of Julia’s outfit revealing that she had indeed been naked underneath her costume all this time. Her legs spread wide open showing her glistening pair of pussy lips watering in arousal before his eyes. Peter quickly pulled up his top section of his costume revealing to Julia his chiseled upper body matching Captain America level of perfection. 

She bit her bottom lip in excitement as he suddenly knelt down onto the couch with his face inching closer to her waist. Her slight fuzz of red pubic hair tickled Peter’s nose as he then placed his lips onto her soaking mound. Julia felt her heart hammer in her chest even faster in excitement as she felt Peter kissing her juicy pussy lips, he gently suckled and nibbled on her moist labia making Julia grab her head in sharply growing ecstasy.

“Mmnnggh! Haaahh…..! Peter, I never knew you could be so good at this!~” She breathed out trying to control her loudness so as not to wake up Rachel.  Julia’s naked body writhed along the couch surface squirming as Parker’s head ground into her waist, her legs shot up around wrapped around his head pulling him deeper as he increased his efforts in eating her out.

Peter hummed and moaned loudly in taste as he worked his tongue into her warm slimy folds tasting her, Julia’s flavor was tangy and sweet. This made eating her out addictive. He continued pushing his tongue deep inside of her snatch for another slow agonizing couple of minutes until he felt the lovely Milf woman start shuddering in climax! She bit down on her bottom lip and tossed her head about flailing her red hair everywhere while quietly moaning. Her legs hiked up into the air the same time her body trembled and soon too came her orgasm washing all over Peter’s face.

“Uunngghhh!~ Peteeeerrr!~” She groaned out before covering her mouth with her hands. Her folds throbbed and squirted her vaginal nectar all over his hungry tongue, to her marvel Peter soaked up everything with his lips and his tongue. Julia felt like cumming again just from the feel of his spongy intrude lapping up everything she squirted out. 

Once her orgasm was done he lifted his head up from her legs and saw her panting tiredly with a sultry smile on her face.

“Pants off.” She uttered out making Peter comply, he pulled down the lower half of his costume revealing the rest of his body as well as throbbing thirteen-inch erection for her to drool at. Julia’s blue eyes were wide in wonder when she saw that fleshy meat log spring out leaving Peter standing there naked in all his muscled glory. 

She was positively horny now and eager to ride him all night long. Julia held out her hands offering her embrace to Peter as she kept her legs spread wide open in invitation to him. He crawled onto the couch and guided his cock with his right hand preparing to enter her from above in missionary position atop the couch. Julia shuddered when she felt the cockhead press into her soaking mons, Peter kept his form steady with legs positioning themselves underneath her thighs spreading her legs wide apart so he could hover his cock over her moistened pussy. He looked to her with a heated smile on his face and leaned  down onto her lips once again pulling her into a romantic lip-sucking embrace.

Julia closed her eyes and mewled happily into the exchange and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pressed his pelvis down onto her body. With a pump of hips he pushed his length into her quim fully making her arch her back up off the couch surface in reaction! Her eyes bolted wide open and her legs jittered in sensation, Peter’s thick monster cock spread out her folds completely and squeezed into her vaginal walls stretching her out. It was unlike anything she ever felt before and it made her crazy for Parker cock as he touched many sensitive buttons inside her pussy.

“Nngghhh!~” She grunted out into his lips feeling his member saw in and arrive at the opening of her cervix. Peter pushed his pelvis deeper until he met the skin of Julia’s waist breaching her cervix and arriving inside of her womb! Julia moaned loudly again and wrapped her legs around Parker’s body causing his length to even deeper. 

“Uunngh! Oooh you’re tight!” He grunted out feeling the slick tight spongy pleasure of Julia’s walls squeezing in on him. He sawed in fully inside of her snatch relishing the tight squishy sensation her pussy provided, seeing Julia’s flustered face pant above him was an additional surprise that had him pull himself up to wrap his lips around hers once again. 

She instantly melted into the embrace sharing the warm moisture of her tongue with Parker as they held each other’s hands with interlocked fingers. Parker moaned into her mouth while their tongues languidly danced with each other in oral bliss. He began pumping his hips back and forth gingerly into her waist making the skin-slapping chorus of their bodies meeting each other sound off. The light clapping noises started picking up in the living room with Peter steadily fucking Julia bareback in a loving missionary position.

“Mnngggh! Mmh mhh mh mh mh mhhh!~” She moaned loudly inside of his mouth tasting his tongue as they meshed wetly together in a loving embrace. Peter’s mighty body humped and pumped into her over and over pushing his length in deep stretching out her cunt to only fit his magnificent length. Julia loved the feeling and squeezed her legs tighter around him making sure she felt everything he had to offer.

The powerful strokes of Peter’s pelvis continued to deliver nonstop pounding thrusts into Julia’s waist, her quim opened up to swallow his cock over and over again in coital ecstasy. She couldn’t stop moaning his name against the inside of his mouth. Their tongues tasted each other for what felt like minutes now, all the while Peter began really pounding his immensely large dick into her pussy like a jackhammer. He did it with enhanced strength reaching deep into Julia’s insides stirring them up relentlessly.

‘Mmnnngghhh!~” She cried out within his lips and hugged the back of his neck again with legs clamping tightly against his ass. She was close to cumming now and when she did it would be gigantic.

“Uunngghh! Uaaahhh! J-Julia….I’m going to come! Where-” Peter breathed out until she cut him off.

“Inside! Do it inside me, Pete! I don't care, just please let me fill that load pump inside me!” She cried out desperately just before arching her chest up and curling her body along Peter’s chest grinding her mound furiously against his waist as her walls started squeezing his erection furiously in coitus.

“HHhaaaa aahhhhhhh!~” She cried out with head tossing back and body shaking with an Earth-shattering orgasm! 

Peter grunted loudly as he felt the tight climax of Julia Carpenter’s body occur, her walls coiled around his throbbing length tightly milking him desperately for his seed as she came all over his waist. Spritzes of her vaginal juices littered the couch beneath them, Peter felt it was the tightest pussy he had ever fucked and knew he was going to lose it before he could dare to pull out. Then again, Julia gave him permission to unleash it inside, he just hoped it wasn’t a dangerous time for her is all. Groaning loudly and smashing his hips into her waist again Peter felt his balls pulsate sending thick rope after rope of thick heavily potent spunk straight into Julia’s unguarded womb!

Splashes of seed entered her body filling her up her pussy and by extension her babymaker. Julia felt the gooey warmth of Peter’s seed begin filling her up on a dangerous way, she knew she was likely to get pregnant from this but didn’t care since she made her mind to want to pull Peter into a relationship with her. She felt a strong attraction to him this night after seeing all the good he was, all the good he goes out of his way to do, and how awesome he felt inside her body. Her cervix squeezed on his meat some more coaxing out even more thick ropes of sperm into her uterus. She could practically feel his little swimmers swarming her egg cells and claiming them in the process. Julia looked up into Parker’s face smiling sweetly knowing that he had just made her into a mother again.

“Unngh! Nnggh! Mmhhhh…..Peter.~” She moaned after coming down from her climax, her mound delivered a few last twitches of muscle-clenching spasm around his dick coaxing a bit more sperm into her insides. 

Peter still felt hard and felt his ejaculation end as he slumped against Julia’s naked body taking a quick breather. His face nestled up close to hers with both of them looking into each other's eyes and seeing that maybe….just maybe….this was meant to be.

“That...huff...huff….was amazing!” She exclaimed before reaching down to his face and pulling him up into a searing kiss. The pair meshed mouths once more and started their tongue warfare again in bliss, both of them hummed pleasantly as they made out for another several minutes with Julia rubbing her legs along Peter’s thighs and butt in the process.

When they broke apart they were left breathing hotly as they smiled at each other the way only lovers do.

“Consider my soul soothed,Julia, but I wouldn’t mind doing more tonight here and now, you know. It was a pretty stressful time after all.” Peter offered flashing her a coy smile, one that she was happy to see considering his earlier mood.

“Into my bedroom shower then, we’re both sweaty and not just from the sex. Don't worry, I’m joining you, handsome.~” Julia suggested with a purr.

*******

Not bothering to get changed or do anything of the sort once they left the couch Peter and Julia came over to the older woman’s bathroom and turned on the hot waters of the shower stall. It was plenty big enough and modestly lavish to boot, complete with a bathtub inside of it. Once the hot waters started flowing Julia got in first pulling Peter in with her by holding his hands. She loved feeling them underneath her own, her fingers squeezed and massaged them tenderly like a loving wife, a thought Julia didn’t mind at all too much.

Once Peter’s naked masculine body went in his face leaned down to her breasts worshiping them as he ran his tongue along those firm doughy mounds of hers. Julia loved the attention and mewled subtly within her throat, she tilted her head back letting him fondle her boobs with one hand and his mouth while the other hand crept down to her supple fit heart-shaped ass.

‘Mmhhhh, eat your heart out, Jessica. I always knew I had the nicer of ass between us Spider-women.’ She thought to himself enjoying the feeling of Peter rubbing his fingers along her butt fondling it and tenderly squeezing it.

“Mhhh, you really like my breasts and butt, don't you Peter?” She purred amidst the cascading waters of the shower she was in. Peter’s hand felt like magic at work here, they touched and kneaded her sensitive lady parts in all the right places. Her breasts were getting groped and sucked on by his hand and mouth, her ass was getting nicely massaged by the other one prompting her to grind up against his wet masculine body in arousal.

Julia huffed and felt her peak rising again until she felt the surprise of one of Peter’s fingers dipping into her tight cum-filled pussy.

“Aaaah!~” She squealed out with a red face tossing back her head as she felt a pair of fingers from the hand formerly worshipping her ass dig into her pussy. She bit her lower lip and started grinding against it, Peter expertly started pumping those digits in and out of her quim making her writhe in growing ecstasy. 

Julia held onto his right shoulder with one hand and reached down with the other to start fondling his inhumanely large penis from above. She marveled at its size, it’s shape, and its girth. Even when flaccid it was still nearly as large as a horse, Julia felt her loins become wetter and her insides become hotter the longer she felt it in her hand.

‘Hmmm, I can’t even get my hand around it, to think Spider-man was packing this the whole time inside that tight spandex costume. I was just lucky I got to him now instead of anybody, because I think I’ll keep Peter with me if this what I’m treated to every day. I’m sure Rachel will like having a new Daddy around as well.’ She thought to himself falling ever more in love with Peter Parker as she took to stroking his meat while her finger her cunt.

Julia continued this treatment for some time now stroking Peter back to full hardness and hearing him whimper pleasantly next to her. He huffed and panted as her gentle smooth female hands worked his meat like no other had before. He may have been experienced with MJ, Black Cat,and perhaps many others, but Julia to him felt like a keeper. A single mother who knew how to pleasure a man thoroughly and treated him with genuine respect and love, something he hasn’t had either of in his miserable life for a while.

“Mnngghhh. You have magic hands, Julia.” Peter commented in a hot breath making her giggle as she continued pumping his meat in the show.

“I was just about to say the same thing, Parker, the way you touch my breasts and cup my butt is giving me the impression you’re a maestro at serving women.” She responded feeling both of Peter’s hands now on her supple ass, she whimpered in sensitive pleasure when feeling them squeeze her buttocks tightly.

“Nnggh!~ If you have love my ass so much….” Julia mewled closely to Peter until she suddenly made some distance between them just so she could turn herself around. Peter felt his erection grow harder as he saw her buttocks stick out at him tantalizing him to fuck it. Julia’s rump was nicely heart-shaped, fit, and firm to boot. She had a delectable romp and they both knew it, to top it all off she was offering to him; her anal virginity. “.....how about you have it? I want you to rail me in the ass, Peter. For the first time ever, I’m giving it to you.”

‘First time? Wow…..’ Peter thought feeling mesmerized by Julia’s romp and grabbed his dick as he made his way forward ready to mount her. Before he did however, he ran both of his hands along the smooth curvature of her rump savoring the feeling of her doughy flesh being held within his hands. Julia mewled a bit at the sensation of his fingers and wiggled it enticingly hoping to get him into the fucking mood already. 

Peter knew this and settled with quickly kissing up her bett cheeks making her shiver in delight, he really loved her ass it seemed. Julia hiked up one leg to rest her knee up against the surface of the stall and felt Peter spread open her butt cheeks revealing her tight velvet opening just waiting for him to fuck it. Grabbing his dick he guided himself over to  Julia’s anus and pushed the engorged head of his meat into the velvet-colored star making Julia breathe a little raggedly in growing ecstasy. 

“Uunngghh…..! Peteerrrr!~” She moaned out as she felt his thick pole of meat push into her anus inch by inch stretching her out in ways she never thought possible. Her anal muscles were squeezing tightly on his length making Peter himself groan like Julia as he pushed nearly three-fourths of his entire length. The damp warm tightness of her sphincter made him feel waves of pleasure ripple through his shaft, Parker took a moment collect himself letting Julia take a moment as well until he started grinding his hips into her supple heart-shaped  buttocks.

“Mnnnhhh!” She moaned within her throat and leaned forward placing her hands against the tiled walls of her shower stall. She felt Peter beginning to fuck her, he steadily pumped his waist into her buttocks making their wet bodies slap together in loud water splashing slaps of skin. Soon the feeling of her gaping anus choking his member evolved into one of rippling pleasure. Julia started mewling loudly as she felt her ass getting thoroughly fucked by Parker’s immense cock. 

Their bodily meshing chorus started escalating, to the point loud breathy moans escaped her open lips. Julia hung her upper body up a little bit placing her backside against Peter’s torso feeling him reach around to grab her tits from behind making her squeal on contact. 

‘Hhuaahhh!” She yelped out tossing her head back and resting it into Peter’s neck, her body started smacking harder against his body feeling his log plunge deep into her asshole! Julia mewled and ground herself repeatedly savoring the sodomizing feeling of his penis, Peter himself was enjoying this far too much to stop. It was like an animal of pure lust awoke inside of him as he fucked.

The sounds of wet skin-slapping coitus continued and became louder after several minutes of butt fucking. Peter had been worshipping Julia’s tits making her groan softly as her mounds were constantly fondled into his hands. The sensation was soothing, almost to the point of making her pass out from the overwhelming pleasure. After all, having one’s ass plunged by roughly thirteen inches of thick spider-meat while having your tits groped is enough to send Julia into a peak orgasmic frenzy.

“Uuaah aahh aah haaah ahhh!~” She cried out after minutes of anal fucking and breast groping. Her body shuddered violently along Peter’s body making him feel her sphincter squeeze and clench down on his thick cock. He grunted and held himself in check with his ejaculation and allowed Julia to ride out her climax right here in the shower.

For a full couple of minutes she grooved and ground herself against Peter’s muscular body enjoying the feeling of her taut perfect ass rubbing up along his waist. Eventually he pulled himself out of her butt with a wet plop and a sharp sigh of elation coming out of Julia, before he could do anything with his erection he felt her thighs clap tightly around it  making him groan pleasantly. 

“Uunghh , no fair.~” Peter groaned and heard her giggle. He saw her turn her face to see him over her shoulder flashing him a beautiful smile. His heart skipped a beat when being faced with her motherly beauty, this caused Peter to grab her tits again and saw his length between her creamy thighs making Julia whimper pleasantly as she stroked his face.

The sounds of wet sloshing coitus resumed once again, but this time it was different. Instead of Peter fucking her Julia instead hotdogged his schlong with her sexy cream-colored legs making him moan, she reached behind herself holding the back of his neck as she pumped her thighs on him repeatedly in slippery motion. The sensation had his erection starting to bulge giving her the indication that he was getting close to cumming. Suddenly halting her movements Julia spread her legs apart and removed herself from his embrace, Parker watched in growing wonder as she lowered herself to her knees with hands reaching for her luscious tits. He smirked when realizing what would come next.

“You liked my breasts so much I figured I’d give you something special using them.” She stated in a sexy whimsical voice and hunched herself closer so she could sandwich her orbs around the middle center of his cock.

“Mnnggh! So soft yet….pert.” Peter groaned in pleasure once he felt the doughy mounds of her tits wrap around his shaft squeezing him tightly. Julia loved the feeling on his warm thick shaft inside her breasts, she pushed her hands close into them and began stroking the two up and down on his length. The sounds of wet skin sliding against each other returned while Julia gave Peter Parker a wonderful breast job. She worked them in unison pumping back and them relentlessly making him rock his hips against her chest.

“You know it, Parker, but now it’s time for the real treat.” Julia purred sliding her breasts off and running her hands along his thick throbbing shaft making Pete groan even at her touch. Julia marveled at the thickness of his member, feeling it throb and pulsate readily underneath her fingertips as she stroked it here and there. Eventually she wrapped both of them around the bottom end of the hilt gripping it softly so that she could start stroking it in soft pumps.

The splashing sounds of wet skin going against wet skin resumed again, but this time Julia had something in mind for Parker’s dick. She leaned her head in closer with mouth wide open as the cockhead of his member became wrapped in her lips. She sealed them tightly around the shroom of its engorged head and hummed deliciously before swallowing more of it into her mouth. Julia immediately closed her eyes and hummed tasting Parker’s meat as she slowly sunk more of it into her gullet with hands tightly squeezing the hilt of his shaft.

“Mmnnnhhh!~” She hummed pleasurably as she tasted him, her tongue rolled out to lather and curl along the underside of his shaft. She could tell Peter was enjoying the sensation of her oral cavity hungrily sucking his dick. His head tossed back and his hands reached grabbing the back of her head in response to her actions. 

Julia inwardly smirked and pushed her head in deeper taking more of his tremendous length in, the warm wet cavern of her hungry mouth eventually swallowed his dick entirely right at that moment. Julia’s lips sealed tightly together around the base where she held her hands, an art she looked when she used to have her husband alive, but now she feels Peter would be perfect to fit that role for her.

“Ooohhh! Juliaaa!~” Peter groaned loudly gripping the back of her red head as she rested her face into his pelvis. Her nose prodded his navel and her lips slurped tightly around the thick end of his girth for a solid minute. Afterward, she just started humping her head back and forth into his pelvis slowly. 

“Mmmhhh! Mmmhhhh! Mmhhhhhh!~” She moaned inside her throat as she slowly pumped her mouth back and forth on his meat. Her lips wetly sealed the skin of his dick in a moisture seal of tight wet pleasure. She sucked as hard as a vacuum as she drew her head to the head of his dick then immediately butted her face back to his groin taking him all the way down her throat!

Peter groaned loudly in response to it and felt his pelvis gyrating against Julia’s face, she gripped the sides of his thighs tightly as she humped herself back and forth into his pelvis deepthroating his cock for minutes onward. Loud wet slurping noises  came out between the rainfall of shower waters, Julia was finding herself addicted to the taste of Parker cock and couldn’t help but squeeze her throat muscles around him as she fucked her own mouth on it. 

Julia sucked his length deeply for several minutes making sure each hard suction of his cock sent tingles up Peter’s spine, he groaned and held her head closely as her lips wetly slurped until she could feel the pressure of his orgasm surfacing. Knowing this, Julia pumped her head even faster running her tongue along every inch of, sucking her lips on it even harder determined to get him to explode within her mouth. Luckily for her that’s exactly what she got.

“Uunngghhh! Here it comes!” He cried out bucking his hips into her face and feeling his erection throb and pulsate with ejaculate! Peter’s balls throbbed noticeably like a water pump with his shaft pumping bulge after bulge of sperm directly into her esophagus!

“Mmnnnnngh!~” Julia cried out in tasty ecstasy as she felt the gooey splendor splash into her gullet repeatedly in thick splurges. She quickly gulped and gulped swallowing every last bit of his sperm down the drain of her hungry mouth, she made sure Peter felt the exquisite sensation of her lips coaxing seed from his length. His shaft throbbed for a few minutes pumping her stomach full of seed and sending Julia’s taste buds into a frenzy as she sucked him off until completion.

“Mnnnhhuaaahh!” She popped her mouth off of his member with a wet smack of lips once he finished cumming. Her eyes went wide with delight when seeing him still fully erect , she felt no loss in rigidity as she held it in her hands. “Amazing describes you perfectly, Peter. I think you have plenty more rounds in you to carry this on all night long. I hope you don't have anywhere else to be.”

Peter, despite panting a little, relished that amazing fellation and looked down at Julia’s dazzling fce with a friendly smile.

“Not tonight I don't, take this to your bed?” He offered and Julia nodded sweetly before standing up on her feet and wrapping her arms around his shoulders lovingly.

“Of course, lover.” She purred before leaning in to kiss him on the lips once again, it wasn’t erotic this time around. Instead, it was just basic, wholesome, romantic frenching that was happening between Julia Carpenter and Peter Parker. Both Spider people felt this connection going strong and wanted to see more of each other now more than ever. Who's to say they won’t?

******

Bringing themselves to her bed, a nice comfy queen sized one, Peter carried Julia in his arms bridal style making her giggle like a newlywed. He smiled at her feeling truly genuinely happy that this night , as horrible as it was, was finally turning up. With a beautiful redhead super-woman in his arms eager to pleasure him,he had to admit that he wanted this to be an everyday thing from now on. In the middle of all that action with each other Peter wound up falling in love with Julia Carpenter, and likewise she fell hard for him.

Tossing her onto the bed with a bouncy spring of her naked slightly wet body after drying from the shower, Peter crawled onto the bed over to her ready to have sex with her again. His member was long and fully erect standing at a footlong length of over thirteen inches, Julia felt her mouth water when she looked at it coming closer to her. Her eyes traveled to Peter’s face making her heart skip several beats as he closed in. 

Julia grabbed her legs and lifted them up and far apart spreading them in submission for Parker as he knelt at her waist. He stood up on his knees preparing to take her in missionary position again, but he smirked coyly when he came up with another idea. Reaching down and grabbing Julia’s butt cheeks into both hands Parker lifted her ass off the bed upturning her body and surprising her as he got up on his feet ready to fuck her in a mating press position instead.

“Oooohhh, Peter! You animal.~ Wanting to knock me up with this?” She coyly asked and her heart stirred when hearing his answer.

“Maybe, I certainly wouldn’t mind sticking around to take care of it. So long as I have you, Julia.” Peter said suavely with a serious face that made Julia feel her heart explode with want. Her eyes sparkled at him as he got up and guided his member into the waiting quim of her folds. 

Julia felt her wet spongy vulva spread open at the intrusion of his length, Peter flashed her a confident smile and pushed his cock deep inside her of her pussy in this Mating Press position.

“Nnnggghhh! Haaaahhhh!~” Julia cried out ringing her head back onto the pillow with a loud orgasmic wail. In one swoop she felt Peter’s dick plunge straight into her babymaker after pressing himself down onto her body. Her legs hiked up curling along his hips as her buttocks lifted up off the ground with her body rolling against his own, Peter grinned and held Julia’s backside closer to his frame. He angled himself properly so that he may push his dock directly into her core repeatedly amidst this raunchy lovemaking. 

He slowly withdrew his hips and started pounding himself into Julia’s pelvis, his thick cock pushed wetly into her pussy repeatedly with increasing pace. Julia started breathing harder now and felt sensations stir up inside her body that she never felt before tonight. Her pussy walls constricted around Peter’s length enabling him to push in deeper and fuck her even harder. He took to that with gusto and started channeling his true strength making his slams into Julia’s  body reverberate loud skin-slapping noises throughout the room!

“Mmnnggghh! UAaaahhh!~ Peetteeerr!~” She cried out reaching up to grab her hands onto his shoulder blades as he began thundering his large cock into her pussy. Small splashes of vaginal nectar began spilling out with every hard paced penetration he dealt her, Peter’s balls smacked rapidly against her buttocks leaving her to hold onto him for dear life as he rutted into like an animal possessed by lust.

Julia’s mind was going hazy with bliss, she never knew Parker had this side of him inside that mild-mannered personality. His strength, his ferocity, all of it spoke of power blended in with kindness, Julia knew that Peter got dealt a raw hand in life and yet to this day still proves why he’s better than most heroes at being a hero of the people. The more she thought about it the more Julia felt she was right for him, she wanted now, and would love to have his baby should this night result in pregnancy.

“Mmgghh! Peter!~ K-Kiss me!~” She cried out desperately as her buttocks bounced off the bed repeatedly. Peter looked down at her with a flustered face and a smile before obliging her. 

He dipped his head down and latched his lips onto her face sucking in her cherry succulent lips and feeling her tongue push into his mouth. Their faces meshed in an overly passionate embrace with Julia’s body still rebounding between the bed and Peter’s length. He pumped and pumped into her, over and over again, with balls slapping wetly against her nether region. Julia mewled inside of his mouth relishing his taste ,his flavor, and hoping that he’ll cum inside of her no matter what.

“Mmnh mh mh mh mh mh mhhhaaahh!~ I’m cumming! Oh god, Peter I am cumming!~” She cried out after breaking off lip contact to reel her head back. She had on an orgasmic face with red cheeks breathing hotly in ecstasy as she felt Peter’s appendage stretch her pussy out. She clamped her inner walls around it tightly, her body was acclimating to the power of Spider-man’s amazing cock sawing in and out of her like she were his mate. That was a thought that didn’t bother Julia one bit, she may not have been looking for a husband when it came to tonight’s events, but she truly felt she had found one in Peter Parker.

Her body continued to undulate and bounce between his thundering frame for another fifteen minutes, her pussy squelched wildly as she had succumbed to yet another orgasm in between! Once her walls squeezed down on Peter’s dick the web slinger felt his limit get pushed hard, he ground into Julia’s waist some more and felt his orgasm rip right through his body!

“Uunnggghh! Here comes another, Julia! I hope you don't mind having it all inside!” Peter groaned out before he slammed his length into her cunt one final time before unloading! His balls bloated and his shaft throbbed with release once again, Julia felt shivers of nirvana surge through her body as she felt his seed pour into her womb a second time in the same day. 

A wide smile crept up on her face as she entered a realm of paradize upon feeling Parker’s seed pump into her in abundance. Her walls coaxed and squelched tightly on his meat milking him for more and making sure her womb was on its way to being stuffed with his sperm. She whimpered sexily as she hugged her arms around his neck, she wanted to wrap her legs around him like before but the position they were in made it impossible. Instead, she just settled for feeling his warm life-giving essence flow into her womb repeatedly for over a couple of minutes.

Peter’s pelvis bucked and thrusted consecutively against her bottom making sure everything he had to offer came out inside of her. Julia loved the feeling it gave her and loved him even more. This was confirmed with the pair locked eyes once again, both of them felt the web of life connect their ‘strings’ binding them together as they each decided within their minds to stay with each other forever. Having nothing else to be said Julia waited for Peter to finish cumming so that she could use her strength to push him up and switch their positions.

“Wooahh! Where’s the fire, Julie?” Peter joked as he was now on his back with Julia sitting upright straddling him like a cowgirl and keeping her mound wrapped around his meat. The webslinger could see that she was sporting a bulge of his sperm within her stomach, it was small to be sure, but it gave off the illusion of him being a father in the future. That thought made Peter swell with happiness making him hope she was pregnant with his baby after tonight.

“Right inside here, Spider-man.” She cooed running her hands down his chest to place onto his pecs and steady herself so she could start riding him. Julia bit down on her bottom lip as she looks down at Peter’s vexed face, he blushed brightly when staring at her from below. This made her feel like a  young woman again on the cusp of her honeymoon. “Give me your hands, Peter, I want this last round to be more memorable.” 

Peter obeyed and held Julias’ hands into his interlocking their fingers with each other as she began moving. Her perfectly fit sexy body started grooving back and forth on him, her hips rolled over his waist taking his length in deep and squeezing her vaginal muscles around it tightly. Peter mewled in enjoyment while feeling Julia’s cunt tighten its vice-like grip on his cock. Her body swayed and rowed back and forth along his frame making the bed shake once more as she started picking up the pace.

“Nnngghh! Uuuaahhh! Mnn mn mmn mnmmnh mhh!~ Oh Peter!~” She purred as her body started undulating voraciously on him. Her pussy enveloped his cock then withdrew to a certain extent before slamming right back down onto it wrapping Peter in a world of tight spongy flesh. Her walls tightened around his member over and over again as she began humping him for all his worth.  Julia was falling more in love with his body by the second and felt his member touch many sensitive weak spots inside her sensitive womanhood.

She grunted and huffed incessantly as she rode Parker hard, her buttocks started smacking into his thighs and her tits bounced in front of his face.  Julia eventually leaned down to wrap her arms around his neck pulling him into another deep tongue-swallowing kiss that had the two of them melting into each other. Her buttocks voraciously jiggled and smacked onto his waist as she fucked this way for another forty five minutes making him moan inside of her mouth.

“Hmmhhh!~” Peter moaned happily inside of Julia’s lips, he savored her strawberry taste as her tongue cleaned out his insides. His arms reached down to grab her buttocks while she continued fuck herself on top of him, Julia whimpered at his strength and felt her walls cling tightly to it. Her buttocks started hammering more wildly atop his waist now, Peter felt her cheeks jiggle as she voraciously slammed herself on him in a frenzy. It was obvious she was channeling all her energy into this sexual romp right now, this told him she was getting closer to climax. And judging by the squelching convulsions of her womanhood around his penis Peter would say he was right.

“Hhaaanhnn! Juliiiaaa!~ He groaned loudly as she bounced atop of him. Her breasts jiggled with every hard bounce she made and her cunt started squeezing harder as she gradually approached climax all over again.

“Aaaahhh aaannn aaahh aannnnnn! Peter I’m cummiiiiingg!~” Julia cried out filling the air with her breathy moans as she slammed down her body once more filling her entire womanhood with his phallus! Her walls suddenly squeezed down tightly around his dick milking him desperately for his seed a third time now!

“Nnnggghhh! Me too!” Peter countered reaching up to wrap his arms around her backside and sitting himself up to cradle her against this chest. Her breasts pushed into his pecs and Julia’s mouth meshed with his once more as they held onto each other for a post coital embrace.

They growled into each other’s mouths while their tongues rolled all over each other, Julia felt her pussy squeeze Peter’s member one last time bringing him to a volcanic climax inside of her. Her insides filled up with liquid warmth that was his sperm bringing Julia Carpenter to yet another orgasm midway, she moaned loudly inside of Peter’s mouth savoring his warmth as he pumped her full of his seed. 

She knew without certainty that she was going to be pregnant with his baby, the thought brought a happy smile to her face as they broke from each other’s lips to stare into each other’s eyes. They both smiled at each other and then started laughing happily together before leaning back onto the bed to rest. The stench of sex hung in the air and the bed was warmed with Peter and Julia’s bodies, the latter curled up affectionately onto his side wearing a sweet smile on her face. The former felt more at peace than ever before now, making love to Julia, whom he now feels he’s in love with, soothed his soul and gave him peace over Kravinoff madness earlier.

‘Parker luck eat your heart out.’ Peter thought to himself holding Julia closely as relishing the scent of her hair as she rested her head into his neck.

 

*******

Later in the morning….

 

“Mooom...is breakfast ready yet?” Came a young girl’s voice as she walked into the living room heading over to her mother’s bedroom. She was a young prepubescent girl with red hair hanging loose all over her shoulders and rubbing her eyes. She failed to notice the Spider costumes on the floor as she went over to her mom’s room and pushed the door open to see a peculiar sight.

“Oh…….wow, I definitely should’ve knocked first?” Rachel Carpenter murmured to herself as she came across the sight of a naked Julia and brunette muscular man sleeping naked underneath the sheets of her bed. “I might need therapy for seeing this, but positives;now I might have a daddy.” Rachel said to herself now backing out of the room and hoping to wipe the memory of what she saw from her young fragile mind.

******

 

Four years later….

 

“Hehehehee!” A little girl roughly the age of three scurried across the living room of Julia’s apartment. She was wearing a cute infant-sized Spider brand T-shirt over her little body as she hurried into the bedroom of her parents. 

The cute little infant pushed open the door to Julia’s bedroom and quickly crawled onto the bed where she saw the second person, her target, snoring soundly asleep. Crawling up to Peter’s sleeping body she roughly bounced onto it waking him up immediately along with Julia. 

“Daddy! Wakey wakey! I’m  hungry!” The young little infant squealed in a fit of giggles as she greeted Peter and Julia, her mother and father, with a cheerful smile.

“Ooof! Oohh, morning, precious.” Peter grumbled in a groggy voice as he sat up greeting her and pulling the little girl into his arms playfully while Julia looked on at her husband with a warm loving smile. She yawned and stretched her arms up as Peter got off the bed and carried the giggling child over to the kitchen to make breakfast.

“I’ll start up breakfast, dear, you wanna go wake up Rachel for me?” Peter requested with a warm smile before walking over and  kissing her on the lips. Their wedding rings glimmered on their ring fingers once they held hands for a brief moment.

“Sure thing, babe, I think she’s really starting to come around. She almost called you ‘Daddy’ yesterday, wow her with your cooking skills and Rachel is won over.” Julia chuckled making Peter nod as he got up and carried young Mattie Parker over into the kitchen to feed.

Julia got up and fetched her daughter to be woken up, she  passed by the photo of herself and Peter's wedding some time ago after that night of the Grim Hunt. Now she was simply Julia Parker, loving wife of Spider-man and mother of two, and she couldn’t be happier.

‘Suck on that, Parker luck.’ She thought with a snicker as Peter made breakfast for their giggling child.

 

**End of Chapter**

To be continued….

 

_**AN:This has been for Lelouch22, thanks for reading!** _

 


	3. Seeding a Foundation (Peter/Susan Storm-Invisible Woman)

  
  
  


**Hearts for the Webslinger**

**Spider-man Universe**

**For Lelouch22**

**By Azure**

  
  
  


**Chapter Three- Seeding a Foundation (Spidey x Susan Storm 616)**

  
  


*******

“Hmm mhh mhhm. He better be coming or I’ll put him in a forcefield cage if I wait any longer.” Susan Storm, of the Illustrious Fantastic Four and Future Foundation, said to herself humming as she waited on the rooftop of the Baxter building. 

She was wearing her skin-tight black and white Foundation costume highlighting her fit sleek and sexy physique. Her body was naturally curved and pristine in figure, many had eyed her body in less than appropriate ways in the past and even now. Her blonde hair was long and silky draping down her shoulders and her back. It was styled beautifully with bladed bangs splayed across her forehead leaving her blue piercing eyes untouched and full of life. Her appearance, despite being only in her twenties, remained youthful with unmarred honeyglow skin. You’d think the turbulent life that came with hero duty would leave a few scars, but Sue was much too tough for that and valued her body greatly. She crossed her arms and sighed leaning into glass surface of the high-tech elevator she was standing inside of. On top of the Baxter building, she waited for a certain wallcrawler to make his appearance already. It had been the highlight of her day, it often was for a very important reason that made her sigh pleasantly when thinking about it. She started thinking back to when this relationship with Peter Parker, AKA Spider-man, first started and her found lips biting themselves as a blush crept up to her face.

‘He always was the wise-cracking morally sound guy whose uncompromising altruism really was what every superhero should take example of. Even with all the terrible things that happened to him throughout the years he kept on going. Peter’s always had it rough in his day to day life and I’ve always hated that it was him who’s had to just endure while the rest of us live in lofty comfort.’ Sue thought to herself smiling brightly when she turned her head to the side to see a certain someone web-slinging in the distances.

‘Still, it’s made him a stronger, Parker was one of the best and a person with both a good heart and a sharp focus on saving the little people that we larger-than-life superheroes tend to forget. Sometimes I wonder just how he does it all while still being his usual quirky self.’ Susan thought to herself before looking back up at the sky remembering her first time this relationship of theirs began, right here in the Baxter Building itself.  

*****

Four years ago…..

 

Inside the Baxter Building….

 

Sitting there in the kitchen holding a coffee mug in her hands Sue Storm sighed while looking into the mug of hot java with a forlorn expression written on her beautiful face. Sitting across from her, currently in his traditional red and blue costume like always, was Spider-Man without his mask and gripping a coffee mug also. Peter was her closest friend and confidant often enough that he couldn’t help but feel annoyed with Reed Richards at the moment. He could respect the man for his vast intelligence and contributions in the field of super science, something he greatly respected, but Peter couldn’t really forgive the brainiac for so oftenly ignoring his wife and her needs. Reed was always absorbed into his work, much more so than he ever was absorbed into Susan Storm, the woman was an absolute beauty, both internally and externally, yet he didn’t give her the time of day most of the time.Reed and his endless lust for the super science he purses would always be the cornerstone of their arguments as well as Sue’s ever-growing neglect. 

“So….he just went back to work after that last fight you two had? Really? Maybe it’s his version stress relief.” Peter commented making Sue laugh derisively for a little bit.

She rubbed her forehead back with her hand and looked into Peter’s handsomely regular face eyeing her with concern. She always did admire his dedication to being her sole comfort in her trainwreck of a marriage, part of her found herself wishing she had changed partners earlier in life. Despite all the chaos of her marriage and the madness of Parker’s luck with life and women the guy would always be there for her first thing when she called for a friend to have coffee with. Peter had always been a close friend to the Fantastic Four. He started out as a best friend to her brother Johnny, now he was her close personal friend with whom she was beginning to have feelings for the more time they spent with each other. 

“Yeah...I know, ugh. It had to have been well over a four dozen times at this point that I made this exact same statement to him about ignoring our marriage. Reed would be un-empathic about it because he is always about science now, moreso these days than I’d like. When I became married to him and kept my surname I understood what I was in for, given his quirk for being so obsessed with it, but now I think my patience has officially run out, Peter. Can you believe it’s literally over two years since he’s last touched me?” Susan asked rhetorically making Parker drop his jaw in shock.

 

“You can’t be serious.” Peter said and Susan shook her head.

“I’m serious, it’s been that long of a dry spell for me. A great husband, isn’t he?”

On one hand it wasn’t surprising at considering it was Reed Richards, scientist supreme and smartest man on the planet, but on the other it was just inhumane. Sue wasn’t just a superhero and an accomplished scientist like Reed was, she is also a human woman with needs and feelings that needed to be met. Plenty of those feelings should not be ignored for the sake of science, not in Peter’s eyes anyway. He understood that better than anybody. Though he did wonder why he always found himself longing for Sue’s body every time he looked at it, looked at her. He was well aware he had a crush on her a long time and figured that’d come to a halt when she got married, but now it seems….those feelings are returning with a vengeance in light of Reed Richards neglect. He hated that such a perfect woman was being ignored in favor of his personal discoveries and found himself wanting to take advantage of it by making her his own. 

‘No, can't think like that. She’s somebody else’s wife…..Reed’s wife, I can’t…!’ He paused in thought when he felt her left foot reach up to land softly between his legs gently curling her costume-covered toes along his right thigh. Peter blushed and briefly looked down seeing Sue’s foot suggestively massage his crotch through his costume, this enabled a growing erection as she rubbed her sole onto it directly.

He looked back at her and saw a flirtatious smile being worn on that lovely perfect face, suddenly Peter felt his heart racing. The opportunity was here and maybe Sue didn’t mind it one bit that she was married and coming onto Parker. He gulped and tried focusing on his thoughts while she continued massaging his bulge underneath the table.

She’s beautiful, friendly, brave, kind, and lonely….his member stiffened up a bit more when reciting these facts Clearing his throat he spoke up again.

“That’s….wow, I had no idea it has been that long, Susan. Have um..have any plans for your next argument?” Peter remarked still completely in disbelief. Sue sighed exasperatedly again and hung back in her kitchen chair looking sorrowful despite keeping her foot on Peter’s crotch.

“Yeah…..I suppose I can’t ever really change him, huh? Reed will always be Reed.” 

“I doubt it. Maybe you should find….a fuck buddy?” He questioned awkwardly making her head snap back to look at him in shock while blushing up a storm. A smile formed on her lips as her foot started stroking him even faster now making Peter cringe with pleasure.

“What did you say, Peter?” She asked smiling slyly and celebrating that it was Peter who suggested it. She always did fancy him to a rather high degree, not only did he know her intimately, but he was also someone she could really connect with in many aspects of life. On top of that he was also fairly handsome and rocking a hard chiseled body that fit his agile aesthetic perfectly. Sometimes she questioned why she was even still married to Reed when she saw Peter sitting right in front of her, single, uninterested in others, and ripe for the taking.  

Parker was feeling his heart racing after asking that and seeing Sue’s eager reaction to his suggestion. It all came down to this right here and now, if he was going to do it then the time was nigh! 

‘In for a penny……’ He thought before putting on a serious face and reaching his gloved hands over to Sue’s pulling them into his fingers in an intimate fashion. 

The woman was blushing brightly now and felt her heart racing as well and acted accordingly; she wrapped her hands around him keeping an amorous gaze focused on his face as he loomed closer.Peter rose up from his seat squeezing her fingers into his and looked Susan Storm straight in the eyes when he proposed the most significant offer she’d ever hear from someone outside of Reed, her forever-neglectful husband she regretted having married. 

“I...could do something about your woes, Susan. While I can’t fix Reed for you,and I doubt anyone can, I can at least take care of your needs. If you’ll have me that is.” Peter offered with a charming yet serious tone making her heart melt instantaneously upon hearing those special words. 

“Peter….Y-yes!” She answered excitedly bolting up from her seat and wrapping her arms around Peter’s neck bringing him closely to her in an embrace. She looked into his eyes for a brief moment flashing him a loving smile before pulling him onto her lips for a sweet impassioned kiss making the Spider reel with excitement upon finally living out a longtime fantasy. 

“Mmhhhm!~” Susan moaned happily while pressing her lips against his own curling them apart so she could begin making out with spider-stud languidly right there in the kitchen.

Peter still couldn't believe what he had just did yet he found himself not regretting it a single bit. The feeling of Susan sucking open his mouth hungrily inhaling his oxygen had his mind reeling with delight and sensation. He closed his eyes and pulled his arms around her waist making her place a knee on the table so that they could hold each other while making out passionately. Sue mewled instantly when she felt his powerful mouth suck on her lips in turn leading to a tongue being forced into it to wrestle with her own. She shivered with fast-growing ecstasy despite this being a betrayal of her marriage, but alas she was filled with needs that had been neglected for so long. Even if Reed’s neglect wasn’t the case, she found herself feeling for Peter Parker more than she felt for her husband. She fell in love with Peter a long time ago, so yeah….she was doing this. 

“Hmmhhhh!~ Peter!~” She moaned in between breaths savoring the feel of his mouth sucking back her lips openly in the middle of the kitchen. Peter was no amateur if anything he was an expert at foreplay among other things. 

Moving themselves up off the table the pair moved their embrace over to the kitchen counter where Peter pushed Susan up against it making the dull edge squish into her perfect supple buttocks. She continued moaning and huffing erotically as she slid her tongue around inside of his mouth. Peter was feeling his erection stirring fiercely becoming harder than steel at this point, he’d feel like going all the way very soon with this beautiful blonde goddess. Grabbing her buttocks he picked her up to place atop the counter leading to her legs wrapping around his waist as they resumed making out passionately. They ran their tongues over each other in frenzied bliss leaving Peter on cloud nine right now, the feeling of Sue’s lips sucking and tonguing out his mouth like she was his lover made all the troubles in his life fade away immediately.  

She hummed into his mouth some more ravishing his throat while no longer caring that she was cheating on Reed like this. Peter impressed her greatly with how well he was kissing her back, eventually, their frenzied make-out session became sloppier and fueled by passion more than anything. But, he was an excellent kisser regardless as well as a kind person all around. The blonde woman felt she was ready to explode from all the pent-up sexual stress that accumulated over the years thanks to her husband, but here she was feeling the great relief coming from Spider-man’s touches on her body. From his scent, to his taste, to the warm comfortable feeling he provided her, all of it felt worth it if this meant betrayal of her marriage vows. 

They made out for another several minutes right there on the kitchen counter, when Sue broke off for air she looked down at his impressive body clad in the skin-tight spandex of his outfit. She noticed with a wide smile he was packing a rather large throbbing erection underneath. Panting with growing arousal and need she looked back to Peter and leaned her head closely to his face looking into his eyes with a loving smile.

“Peter...right here. Right now!” She demanded with a hot breath ripe with lust in her voice.

“You got it, Susan. You always will get it.” He said back to her before reaching around himself to pull up the top layer of his outfit exposing his chiseled chest. Sue shivered with excitement upon seeing it, and swiftly crept down off the counter to kneel in front of Peter’s costume-clad lower body.

‘Hmm? Sue?” He voiced feeling his pants get tugged down exposing his boxers as well as the thick thirteen inch-impression beneath them. 

Sue’s face lit up with a hungry look forming on it, she wrapped her latex-covered hands around the waistband.Peter felt his heart skip a few beats with excitement and saw her look back at him from below giving him a wink and pulling them down to reveal his throbbing thirteen-inch erection to her face.

“Oh….my god! Peter….! That’s incredible, how do you even hide this thing wearing a tight outfit like your costume in the first place?” She asked clearly astonished making him blush. Sue bit her bottom lip with excitement feeling her inner lust begin to take over her body, she ran her gloved hands  along his shaft tenderly stroking it between her fingers making Peter groan lightly in growing pleasure.

“Mmnngh, Sue…….a little unfair that I’m naked and you’re not, no?” Peter joked making her smirk coyly at him before standing up on her feet. She random unseen ‘button’ somewhere on her body making her usual blue outfit melt away  as though it were made of liquid. This wowwed Peter completely and excited the inner geek inside of him as Susan Storm became naked before his eyes.

The special suit made by Reed’s science shifted like water exposing her full set of E-cup sized tits to his face, her voluptuous hourglass figure stood before him with Susan putting her hands on her hips privately striking a pose for the wallcrawler. Her pink perfect nipples shined like stars and appeared erect, her mound had a slight tuft of flaxen golden hair down underneath that was neatly trimmed. Parker marveled at Susan’s body admiring her wide pair of baby-bearing hips, a slim yet fit waistline that worked with her heroine lifestyle, and a top-heavy set of perfect pendulous breasts that made his mouth water with growing lust. He felt his erection stiffen up even more making the woman giggle with excitement as she dropped back down to her knees ready to give it a ‘test drive’.

“You know, thinking that Reed can stretch his anatomy would make you think he’s packing an inhumanely large dick, but….Peter...he barely even uses his powers that way when we had sex so long ago. If anything he’s all about very drawn out foreplay and being ‘Analytical’ in his approaches towards making me cum fast,but he rarely succeeds on that front.  He’s just too focused on the science of it to really follow his instincts, I’d like to think you use yours to its full potential though.” She said then smiled slyly with bedroom eyes.

“Am I wrong?” She commented cutely when she felt Peter’s hands reach down and run through her hair, Susan was feeling her heart throb rapidly at this intimate sign of affection. It made it better knowing it was Peter doing this and not Reed. She then heard him speak up again with a warm serious tone that sent chills up her spine. making her heart throb a beat at this sign of affection.

“That’s why I’m here, Sue. To make you feel Amazing, you deserve it. Trust me, when it comes to instinct I’m the go-to person for that. How about letting me feel that mouth of yours go to work on me first?” 

Sue smirked and started stroking her bare fingers along the smooth turgid surface of Peter’s erection, she marveled at the shape he was carrying and noticed his balls were fuller than oranges in both shape and size. Thoughts of potency crossed her mind until she felt the throbbing veins of Peter’s penis call her attention back to the task at hand. She smoothly slid her fingers along the surface making soft stroking motions that had the web-slinger huffing lightly at the sensation of her soft skin touching him. Susan then wrapped both hands around the bottom base of his thick shaft. Sue heard Peter gasp at the surprising grip her smooth hands provided for him. 

Smiling seductively she started pumping them up and down on his meat stroking his appendage gingerly in upward pumps. Susan squeeze her hands tightly around his length making sure he felt pleasure from this handjob as she leaned down closely pulling the tip up to her face. Sue felt the haze of sinful lust guide her every action, her mouth opened up wide tickling the surface of Peter’s penis with her breath until she wrapped her warm wet lips around the tight shroom of his cockhead. The web-slinger felt this tight oral sensation squeeze his dick inside her oral cavern making him toss his head back moaning softly in budding pleasure.

“Sue….hngghh!~” 

This made her smile as she worked her hands and lips on Parker’s dick even more. Her lips squeezed tightly around the head of his length with face bobbing back and forth in slow-pumping motions. Her actions created a small chorus of slurping noises that worked with Peter’s moans, Susan pushed her face down further on to his length swallowing his appendage deeply sliding inch after inch into her hungry mouth. 

“Mmhhhhh!~” Sue moaned with eyes closed while Peter grabbed the back of her head. Her lips met his waist as she had began deepthroating the spandex-clad superhero, Sue was feeling extremely titillated with how thick Peter’s dick felt sheathed inside of her mouth. Sealing her lips tight she grabbed the sides of his legs and started roughly pumping her head into his crotch taking him in deep!

“Ooaahh! Sue….! Hngghhh!” Parker growled feeling her tight spongy passage squeeze around him tightly in back and forth motion. Sue pumped her face into his groin repeatedly picking up speed and making her nose tap his pelvis over and over again. The sounds of heavy slurping followed with him grabbing the sides of her face pulling her in even deeper, she felt it in the back of esophagus prodding the end of her mouth. 

‘His thing…..feels amazing! Mmhhh! It’s so full and thick, and long! And he likes what I’m doing without questioning every little thing I do. This is fantastic!’ Sue thought pumping her face into Peter’s waist voraciously for minutes on end. She sucked hard and slurped ravenously on his thick cock making it throb every second with impending ejaculation. 

Peter moaned and held her face in deeply into his waist until he felt his balls beginning to throb readily for discharge, Sue picked up on this and quickly ceased her actions before pulling herself back from his length. He groaned in mild disappointment until he saw her crawl back up onto the kitchen counter sitting her perfect creamy ass on top of it with legs spread wide open. Her right hand came down again spreading apart her fresh youthful pair of pussy lips for Parker’s amusement. He stared at her dumbly as though feeling hypnotized by pure lust that compelled him to move forward preparing to pierce her body with his member. 

Susan felt her heart racing as he approached her, all of her long-dormant feelings for Peter Parker have now surfaced to the open, she found hims so much more endearing than the other superhero women did. But that's because they didn’t know the real him, she did though, she knew what strife he’s had to go through with what little he’s had and stay morally correct his entire career. She loved that about him, his honesty and his nobility, plus it helped that he wasn’t obsessed about science despite his potential for it. Susan wondered if things took a different path she’d be with Peter instead of Reed during college so long ago, but now here she was making amends with her body.

Parker’s cock touched the outside of her moist spongy folds, Peter hooked one hand around her waist pulling her closely to his body as he shoved his member on in making her moan loudly behind sealed lips.

“Hmmhhgh! Peter….!~” She gasped feeling his dick, thick and turgid in shape, scrape her insides nicely tenderizing her more sensitive areas as he reached her cervix. It wowed Susan Storm that Parker felt that big, his member was like the perfect fit for her unattended cunt and now relished in the feelings it provided her. Her head hung back moaning softly with hot gasps of air, Peter leaned in closely pressing his pelvis into her body allowing her to cross her legs around his backside lovingly.

She mewled softly still and felt Peter’s head nudge up against her impressive chest, Sue smiled sweetly at him until she felt his strong left hand began massaging one of her tits. He ran his tongue along her beautiful tits in tandem worshipping them and making tender love to her bosom. This was something Reed never did with her and she liked it.

“Mmhhh, like my breasts, huh Pete?” She giggled bringing his face up to wrap his lips around hers again resulting in a deep loving kiss. They broke off real quick so he could counter back.

“I like you even more, Sue.” He breathed making her heart race before turning to their impassioned lip lock right there on the kitchen counter. Both Peter and Sue closed their eyes happily as they made out like a long time couple, he began moving his hips back and forth more frenziedly smashing his waist into hers in lust-fueled vigor. The tight spongy feeling of her pussy gripping his phallus snugly drove him to begin fucking her in earnest making her mewl as she felt his member bottom out of her sensitive depths nicely. 

The soft sounds of bodies slapping together began echoing out from the kitchen with Sue Storm moaning loudly inside of Peter’s mouth. Their hands locked together in an affectionate embrace, to two of them taking each other as though it were a destiny meant to be. Peter knew what this felt like; it was love. He was in love with Susan Storm, AKA Reed’s wife, and wanted to be with her forever. Luckily Sue had already felt the same way, she held her legs tightly around his backside goading him into pushing up against her body even harder creating loud smacking noises with hips.

She was rewarded with such, Parker began pumping his pelvis deeper into her body, her pussy squelched as it received a diligent pounding from his thick erection. Thick squelches of copulation began coming out from their union alongside the squeaking noises her ass was making as it massaged the kitchen counter. Sue mewled loudly iside of Peter’s face tasting him while their tongues meshed together in swirling euphoria. The strokes of his dick into her pussy made her entire body light on fire, her mind was turning into a mesh of lust and sexual stimulation the harder Peter fucked her. 

He held her close making her body bounce backward and forward into his waist until he started channeling more of his energy into making his dick pump into her like a drilling machine. This titillated Sue senseless to where she broke off from his mouth to holler out her cries of bliss.

‘Uuaagghh! Yes! Yes! Drill me, Peter! Hnggghhh!~” She screamed out tossing back her head and leaning back with her arms locking around his shoulder blades. She pulled Peter on top of her resulting in the web-slinger crawling onto the counter to fuck her missionary style on the kitchen counter. Their bodies meshing together languidly like animals during mating season. 

Peter’s frame humped and bounced savagely on top of her making Sue yell out in ecstasy at the top of her lungs.

“Haahh ahhh aaahh aa yeess! Peteeerrr!~ UaaaahhhH!~” She cried out in bliss with a deliriously happy smile on her face as she felt her cervix get pummeled by his meat. 

Parker rapidly fucked his length deep inside of her cunt, meshing his pelvis constantly into her groin causing ripples of impact waves to flow through her lower region of her body. Her legs suddenly shot up into the air dangling helplessly as he pressed into her body filling up her entire pussy again and again. Peter was lost in lust itself pounding his body down onto the woman of his dreams, he held his arms around Sue’s torso clinging her closely as he fucked her voraciously for the next forty-five minutes. 

In between that time and now she had came at least several times already, the feeling of her pussy muscles squeezing his length constantly steadily pushed him towards his own climax. Grunting and huffing he started drilling his dick deeper into her Susan feeling ready to cum any moment now as they fucked like this in Missionary position. She was moaning breathlessly holding her arms around his neck like her life depended on it, in a way it had because she never felt this alive in all the years as either a single woman nor Reed’s wife. Their eyes met and both parties smiled affectionately before meeting their lips together in another deep embrace. Parter and Sue locked lips again this time making out more intimately as they let passion guide them towards the same destination with each other.

“Mmngh! Mnngghhh! Oooaahhh Susan~ I’m….I’m...gonna blow!” Peter announced briefly taking off his lips until she pulled his face back onto hers for another round of passionate kissing. She was deaf to all reason right now, so much so that she didn’t care if he came inside of her on an unsafe day. If anything hearing that he was cumming prompted her to wrap her legs around his waist pulling him deeply with one last squeeze of her vaginal muscles.

This brought Peter home and made him growl loudly in climax! His balls swelled and his member came spewing copious amounts of semen straight into Sue’s unprotected fertile depths! At feeling the warm goo splash into her uterus Susan came as well squeezing her walls around Peter’s length causing another thick flow of sperm to race into her depths!

“Aaah..! Aaaahh!......Uuaaahhh!~ Oohh Peter.~” Susan purred as she felt each thick rope of semen pour into her body, her womb felt filled to the brim with how much Parker unleashed inside of her. Once they came down their bodies felt spent and laid on top of each other still naked and sweaty.

Little known to the woman one of her eggs was getting claimed by Peter’s strong sperm cells beginning the process of fertilization. She was certifiably pregnant now and hugged Peter’s face tightly next to her neck basking in the afterglow of such passionate sex.

“Mmnnh, that was amazing, Peter. We should really do this again, don't be a stranger and come to the Baxter building whenever you want.~” She purred cradling Peter's face and leaning her head down onto his for another sweet succulent kiss.

*****

Two months afterward…..

 

Making their affair a secret and keeping it going Spider-man would often swing by the Baxter Building to pay the FF4 a special visit, largely whenever the other three members weren’t around. Sue made sure of things being that way whenever she felt the itch for some Parker cock. Today through her phone call made the summoning seem different.

‘I wonder what’s gotten into her? She sounded….tense when she called me earlier. Well, either way I can certainly cure that in my own special way.’ Spider-man thought to himself as he swung by another skyscraper heading over to the aforementioned building. 

He had to admit he felt low about screwing Reed’s wife behind his back, not that his face was ever in anything except science and technology. He was beginning to see what Sue meant in stating that he’s gotten worse, luckily this also meant that he ignored her body all this time as well. Shooting another webline he arrived in the rooftop where he would always enter the main building from. Landing and bringing out his ID card of entry the elevator came up from the center taking him downstairs into the shared suite of the FF’s headquarters.

Once Peter made his way down he saw Sue standing in the living room looking excited to see him arrive. She was wearing her classic blue suit this time around, it still had the same features as the other high-tech ones in that she could create holes in any part of the outfit for their mutual pleasure. Peter smiled behind his mask and peeled it off revealing his charming face to the blonde woman as he approached her.

“Peter….!” Sue let out an excited gasp and rushed over to him wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she pulled his mouth into her lips. They closed their eyes and embraced each other passionately with Sue giddily kicking up her feet so she could hang off of him, his hands came around her waist keeping her close to him. 

Their lips meshed in a loving embrace with Sue diverting all her passion into tasting Peter’s lips, he kissed back just as hard savoring the flavor of her tongue as it burrowed into his throat so languidly. They stayed like that for a bit until eventually breaking off to breathe, Sue looked lovingly into his eyes having already replaced her feelings for Reed with feelings for Peter. They both knew they should be ashamed of themselves,but they also couldn't deny how right it felt.

“Let’s get comfy in the living room, Pete, I’m feeling ‘itchy’ for some cuddling. Plus there's something big I need to tell you.” She purred happily tugging his arms with hers leading the smiling wallcrawler over to the living room where they sat on the couch together comfortably. 

‘Heh, now it feels like we really are a secret couple, even to the point of sharing each other’s space in the living room her team owns. I still kinda hate myself for betraying Reed like this, but….part of me doesn’t because it feels so right.’ He thought to himself and reclined on the couch with Sue in his arms resting her head onto his chest relaxing. 

Peter’s left hand came around her backside creeping down her round heart-shaped buttocks and squeezing her cheeks through her outfit. He felt Sue moan pleasantly into his face and brought herself up on all fours placing herself above his frame with a smile on her face.

“You know, they’ll still be in that country halfway across the world for another day or two. That gives us a chance to spend the night together in my bed, but first what do you think of my butt, Peter? Is it to your liking?” Sue purred making him nod with a smile as she got up. 

She placed herself in a sexy provocative pose with legs spread wide, her arms bent behind her shoulders as she looked over the side at Peter with a seyx wink and wiggled her body around seductively making him hard.

‘Oohh this woman is a minx alright, she definitely knows how to vex a person. Mnng.’ Peter thought moaning as she bent over with her back turned to him and thick supple ass sticking forward being up close to his face. 

Parker felt his heart racing a little as he brought his hands up around her rear massaging the soft rounded surface of her heiney. Sue bit her bottom lip and moaned as she felt Peter massaging her buttocks through her outfit, he moved his face closer to it rubbing the side of his cheeks against her buttocks like it was an item of worship. This tittilated the blonde beauty even more as she ground herself against his face. Sue felt naught doing this and yet enjoyed it all the same, Peter worshipping parts of her body like her tits or her ass were always the highlights of her day. Outside of the usual round of steamy hardcore sex, which reminded her she needed to tell him.

Standing back up and straightening out Susan cleared her throat and looked at Peter seriously with a slight frown on her face.

‘Oh, that can’t be good. I wonder what’s happened.’ Peter thought standing up to cradle her close to his body affectionately as she ran her fingers along the tresses of his face.

“Peter….I’m pregnant.” She revealed making his face stretch into an utterly surprised one as she blushed brightly with her confession.

“R-really? And it’s….”

“Yours….yes,since that first time we did it in the kitchen I started feeling queasy about two weeks later. When I was vomiting like crazy and having mood swings I took home a pregnancy test in secret,and well….this happened.” Sue revealed the pregnancy test after pulling it out of her pocket.

Peter’s face remained pleasantly surprised as he looked at those double positive markings telling him the truth. To say he was shocked was an understatement, but he wasn’t backing out on Sue in light of this event. If anything he’d stay with her now and forever if possible. He loved her.

“That’s….amazing, w-we’re going to be parents.” He repeated with his voice dry with awe. Sue nodded smiling at him as a soft tear escaped her eyes. She wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him closely and sniffling into his neck in light of this news. 

It was monumental in two special ways; one was that she’d need to break things off with Reed and tell him she’s leaving him for Peter. That was likely to go well, the other was perhaps leaving the team and the hero life to be with him while she is nursing the growing child in her belly, but she still wanted to live in the Baxter building and not burn bridges with Johnny and Grimm. Her thoughts were taken away when she felt Peter’s hands groping her buttock from around her body, she smiled giddily as she felt his fingers squeeze her cheeks tightly through her outfit. Looking up from his chest she tossed him a wink and pressed a button her outfit again, this time only making the holes around her breasts revealing them like one big hole revealed her ass and pussy. The rest of her skin-tight blue outfit was still around her arms, legs, and waist.

“Feel like ‘celebrating’ here and now in the living room, honey? The others won’t be back for along time you know.” She suggested purring and ran her hands along his chest receiving a nod from Parker just  before he pulled up his top costume segment revealing his broad chest again. Sue never got tired of seeing such a masculine chest before her eyes, she possibly throbbed with excitement and laid herself along Peter’s side feeling one of hands reach down around her back cupping her buttocks nicely.

She mewled sharply under her breath and felt the sensitive ministration of his  hand begin, starting with her cunt. Peter had slid one of his fingers in between her moisten spongy pussy hole making Sue writhe against his frame feeling her walls throb around it. Spider-man was fingering her pussy and she was loving every second of it.

“Mnghh! HAaahh….!~ Peter…!~” She started breathing raggedly feeling his digit pump into her taint leisurely in a steady pace. Soft slick squelching sounds started coming out of it for he was finger-banging his pregnant girlfriend more savagely making her buck her legs together. 

Peter then reached one of her tits with his other hand and started fondling it tightly squeezing her large breast underneath his fingers. This made Sue moan even louder with ragged breaths, she rolled onto her back along the couch surface feeling him tend to both her right breast and her cunt by fingering the both of them at his leisure. 

“Mmhhmm! Hhaahh……!~” She hollered out again when his hands worked even faster to bring her off, Parker ’s hand left her tit so he could lean down and suck her pink full nipple into his mouth and suck on it like a newborn baby. Sue was writhing about in pleasure feeling her mammary and her mound throb with orgasmic stimulation. Peter’s lips were strong and gingerly sucked on her tittie tightly driving Susan crazy with sexual ecstasy. Being pregnant meant she’d be more sensitive to everything around her, since Parker’s touches already made her melt she felt her condition dialed sensations up to eleven. 

He continued sucking on it some more making her bite her fist in unbridled ecstasy, Peter then switched to the other while still pumping his hand between her legs fingering her tight juicy twat over and over again making her turn into butter. She moaned and huffed as they continued this for another fifteen minutes, when that time came Susan did as well. She tossed back her head howling to the skies as she felt her orgasm rip through her body causing her to bounce up and down along it’s surface with pussy gushing over Peter’s fingers. He waited for her to finish cumming and withdrew his hand from her mound licking her vaginal juices off his fingers while she took a moment to catch her breath.

He smiled at her then gently grabbed her hips picking her up so she could be on her  hands and knees in the obvious Doggystyle position. Sue looked back over her right shoulder at him with a coy smile and felt very excited for what came next as he got on his knees behind her body.

“If you’re going to be having a baby I think we should get used to doing it in the backdoor, don't you agree?” He commented with a smirk making Susan giggle in agreement.

“You are right, Mister Parker. Then by all means…..wreck me till I can’t feel it anymore.” She purred making Peter’s libido skyrocket as he grabbed his erection from out of his blue/red pants and hotdogged her buttocks a bit making her shiver with excitement. 

“Oh yeah….” Peter then aimed his cockhead in between her supple creamy ass cheeks,Susan bit down her bottom lip with anticipation and felt him push the head into her velvet star spreading it apart and making her shudder excitedly with rising ecstasy.

“Unnnhhh……! Oohh Peter!~” Sue howled out with eyes closing and face screwing up in actual bliss, this gave Peter the impression that Reed never tried anal sex with his wife before. He really wondered how much stock the guy puts into science instead of enjoying things like Sue’s body. 

The wallcrawler began to moan loudly with growing pleasure feeling the woman’s anus wrap tightly around his meat made him feel incredible. Grabbing her hips he proceeded to push in more of his girth inside her asshole feeling Susan shiver loudly in wailing bliss as she felt her rectal cavity stretch out to accommodate it. For Parker it was like a  nice warm flesh pocket wrapping around his meat, once he put in half of his length he felt Susan come right then and there!

“Ungghh! Aaahhhh!~” She hollered out with her body shivering rinsing the couch surface with her vaginal fluids. Peter gripped her body tightly and leaned over beginning to draw back his hips and push them roughly into her ass! She yelped and felt her body shake sending another thick impulse of n nirvana though her core, he then started pumping his body gingerly into her from behind fucking her ass in a gingerly steady pace.

Sue’s frame was shaking steadily back and forth with breasts jiggling every second and an orgasmic face staying plastered on her mug as she felt him bottom out of her ass. 

“Uunngh uuh uuh uuh uuh uuaannhh!” She moaned constantly as he fucked her ass doggystyle for another fifteen minutes, he leaned over her backside spooning her lovingly like she were his wife. Sue relished this embrace and reached one of her hands behind stroking his face. Peter leaned down her neck wrapping his lips tightly around her skin giving her a slight hickey as he continued to pump into her body. She purred and huffed constantly as their anal fuck-session continued on for some time filling the air of the living with the stench of sex and the noise of lovemaking with both bodies slapping into other constantly like animals mating. 

Sue ground her hips against Peter’s waist feeling him his throbbing member churn her rectal insides profoundly. It brought her untold pleasure as she felt his hands grab her large tits fondling them at his leisure and driving her crazy with sexual delight. Betrayal or not this was heaven for both of them, Susan was in love with Peter and she would gladly leave the team if it meant staying with him and raising their child. Huffing more loudly she felt his pelvis hammer into her ass with a rougher more intense pace making her cheeks jiggle like crazy. Peter was feeling close and held his arms around Susan’s hips tightly never letting go. He brought his head up from her neck the same time she turned to face him getting him with a sweet loving smile.

“Peter..uungh..uh...uh….never leave me! I…I love you and want us to be together forever!” She declared with tears in her eyes and received his answer via a firm nod and warm smile.

“I...love you to, Susan! Always have, and yes we’ll be together from here on out! I’ll help take care of our child with you, so please keep it!” He breathed out making her blush and tear up before cupping his face into a deep love-filled kiss! 

The pair of them made out passionately while Peter continued rutting his member into her asshole! Susan was over the moon with happiness knowing she snatched her longtime object of affection, she moaned into his mouth savoring the feeling of his tongue meshing languidly with hers as their copulation reached an apex. Her body seized up with climax and shivered right there underneath Peter’s body. He groaned into her mouth feeling her ass hole clench tight around his dick causing him to groan loudly and cum into her bowels!

“Unnghh! Here it comes, I love you, Susan!” Peter groaned out hearing her wail in ecstasy as she continued cumming. Sue felt his shaft throb loudly inside of her ass and was met with the thick gooey discharge of Peter’s seed pumping into her anus. She shivered and twitched constantly in post-orgasmic bliss while he still pumped her ass full of his sperm.

The two of them eventually finished cumming with each other leading to Sue collapsing on the couch with Peter nakedly spooning her from behind cradling her face into his neck lovingly. 

***

Eventually, big changes were made starting with Susan announcing her divorce from Reed, she talked things over with Johnny and Ben over reconstructing the team to become the Future Foundation. This led to her being questioned on the changes leading to her revealing her pregnancy and a newly kindled relationship with Peter Parker, Spider-man, but that came after she left Reed for good. Surprisingly there was little to tension or hostilities between them, Reed surprisingly admitted he screwed up in neglecting Susan’s needs and let the chips fall where they did. 

Feeling that the Fantastic Four needed a team name change as well as a complete reconstruction the idea of the Future Foundation came to be and it started with recruiting Spider-man, who was later revealed to Susan’s new lover and father of her coming child. Johnny and Ben were a little apprehensive about him knowing their relationship came after Susan’s marriage ended, but they also knew how detached Reed had become from intimate affairs and appreciated that Parker loved Susan greatly. Thus they welcomed him into the Foundation and gave him a snazzy new black/white costume. They just glad Sue didn’t leave Reed for a jerk like Namor or Doom.

Which brings us back to the present….

******

Present day...

 

“Hello there, took your time swinging, honey?” Susan greeted as Spider-man dropped down from a web line landing on the rooftop building where she waited inside the elevator.

“Sorry about that, you know how it goes in New York City, there’s always some city-ending threat that needs tending to, but I’d never pass up time for you, babe.” Spider-man greeted as he stepped into the elevator marveling at Sue’s new black/white outfit. 

It was sleek, form-fitting, and highlighted her curves nicely. Peter even noticed her breasts had gotten bigger thanks to the pregnancy, it had only been only a few weeks now since Valeria, their daughter had been born,  and thankfully she got the perk of growing her tits from E cups to G cups. Peter liked that a lot.

“Admiring the new costume, I see. Well yours looks great on you too.~” Susan purred as the elevator went down. She pulled him into her arms hugging him lovingly resting her head against his chest and feeling his hands reach around to grab ahold of her ass.

“It does look good on you, I wonder if it’ll stretch once you start showing that swollen belly.” He joked receiving a playful slap from her before the blonde leaned up to grab his face and pull him into another deep passionate kiss. 

Their eyes closed as they melted together in each other’s embrace, Susan hiked one of her legs along Peter’s side rubbing it  along his leg while she made out with him. Their tongues heatedly meshed together in warm languid embrace while the elevator took them down to the floor where his new room was. 

“Mmhhmm. Valeria’s sleeping right now you know, that little two year old is so full of energy it’s hard to keep track of her. Thankfully Herbie’s watching her and ready to alert me if she wakes up.~” Susan moaned into Peter’s mouth tasting him like she always does and savoring his flavor as their tongues melted together in romantic bliss. They held each other for the duration of the elevator trip and once it opened to the floor housing Peter’s room Sue led him inside with a mischievous smile. 

“Let’s have a small celebration of our own, in honor of you officially joining the Future Foundation. Here we can work together and be a couple while you still have Horizon labs providing you support, we’re going to need it if you don't want to live off us after all. What do you think?” Sue asked giggling happily as they arrived at the large bed within Peter’s FF room. 

“Hmmm, I’m thinking it could use more red and blue for decor, but right now I’m feeling pretty frisky after seeing you in that outfit.” Peter said as he approached the bed with Susan being carried up by him bridal style. She had an engagement on her right hand that was different from the one she left behind when leaving her ex Reed.

“I’m feeling frisky too, Petey, and right now we have plenty of alone time. Just me and you, let’s make use of it.” Susan purred pressing an invisible button on her body revealing her outfit to melt away like water revealing her delicious perfectly proportioned body. 

Peter felt his erection throb inside of his Future Foundation costume and mirrored her action causing his costume to melt away like liquid leaving his frame naked with a throbbing thirteen-inch erection standing up. Susan laid her naked butt onto the bed patting the sides waiting eagerly for Peter to lunge at her, the Spider-man smiled confidently and did just that making her shriek in joy as they began the bedroom round of their raucous fuck session!

“Eeeaaaahhhh!~Yesss!~” Susan cried out happily.

*

First Peter pressed himself down upon her making her legs stick up high in the air dangling helplessly as he ran his hands along her smooth sexy body. Her breasts were bigger now and currently being squeezed between his hands making her howl softly in sensitive pleasure. His erection pressed between her closed thighs while her legs were held up by his hands, Peter smirked as he knelt down on to his knees and started sliding his shaft between her creamy legs using the softness of her thighs to stroke his member fluidly. He moaned at the feeling of her soft body stroking him so much, Susan just found it amusing and held her hands over his as he massaged her breasts.

“Uaaahh! Uunggh! Aaahhhh….! Hehehehe, you really like my breasts, do you, honey? Wait till they get even bigger once I start lactating.” She announced making Peter  pump her thighs faster with a smile. The bed creaked and rocked to his motions with her feeling his length throb with pulsating veins throbbing for release. 

“Mnnggh! F-fuck me, Peter! I need it!” Susan cried out to him desperately with a lustful face of great need. She bit her lips and eyed his appendage longingly as Parker then spread open her legs exposing the pink wetness of her pussy  before him. 

She quickly reached down spreading them open as he pushed his member forward inserting it inside of her body. Susan tossed her head back and moaned loudly with chest rising up and spine curling with it. Her tits started heaving as she felt the intense sensation of his thick inhumanely large member stretch out her cunt once again. Her walls started squeezing tightly around it as he buried himself to the hilt inside pushing the cockhead into her cervix.

“Ooaaaghh! Yess! Peteeerrr!~” She hollered out with ecstasy and noticed him shifting his body to be pressing down upon her in an unorthodox way. He planted his feet keeping himself above her as his pelvis smashed down onto her waist with buttocks lifting up off the mattress. She then recognized it as the ‘Mating Press’ position.

Peter reached down to hold her hands interlocking his fingers with hers and began pumping his pelvis down upon her body making cacophonous skin-slapping noises between bodies! Susan’s body humped and meshed wildly against the bed and Peter’s pelvis, his dick drove furiously into her from above making her shout and writhe in constant bliss. She bounced about with butt cheeks jiggling constantly to his penetrations, the loud skin-slapping sounds of his pelvis meeting her waist made almost became louder that her grunts of utter pleasure. 

He grunt and huffed mashing their bodies together in corpulent bliss in Mating Position for another hour, when his balls started throbbing loudly Susan attempted to wrap her legs around his waist to really pull him on in, but her ankles were still being held up by Peter’s hands. So she just laid back and enjoyed being the submissive to her future husband. Grunting as he savagely drove his thick length into her sopping pussy Peter fucked Susan harder in rapid-fire pace until he felt his orgasm erupt! Tossing back his head and howling out in ecstasy Peter slammed his member deep into his girlfriend’s tight taint feeling her walls squeeze tightly around him in joint orgasm!

“Uuuaggghh! Here I come, Susan!” He groaned loudly feeling his member swell and his balls bloat beginning to pump thick gouts of sperm into the blonde woman’s body.

Susan felt the familiar rush of his semen pumping deeply into her pussy over and over again making her feel the warm ecstasy coming from Parker sperming her insides. She ground her waist along his grinding their wrists tightly while she rode out her orgasm with him. Her walls constricted his length constantly milking his member for more and more sperm to pump thickly into her walls nearly a dozen times. The thick splashes of sperm filling up her depths gave Susan a relaxed state of being as they remained with hips locked with each other for the duration of their climax.

“Huff….huff….it’s a good thing I’m already carrying your baby, because otherwise I think that’d do it all over again. Having it raw with you is the best thing ever, Peter. Ooh I love you, honey.” Susan breathed out as he lowered himself onto her and pulling her up to sit in his lap. Their mouths met in a languid embrace leading to their tongues coiling around each other hungrily.

They made out passionately with each other in the messy remains of the bed until they decided to take ‘Round Two’ over into the shower stall of his bathroom.

**

“Uuaahhh! Aaahh aah aah aah aahhh! Ooh Peteeerrr!~” Susan howled out as he pressed her into the tiled wall of the shower. The waters rinsed their bodies passively as he held her against the wall, Susan’s taut buttocks squished against the wet surface while Peter voraciously pumped his pelvis into her. 

Her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around  his neck, and her lips hungrily suckled on his neck whenever she wasn’t moaning like a maniac. Susan was in paradise with him as her lover, she felt all her weak spot being touched by Peter’s massive dick as it sawed in and out of her body. She bounced and ground between the wall and his frame feeling her  pussy squeeze his member inside tightly again and again as though never daring to let go. No, Susan would never let him go, they already had a child coming and a happy love life, she’d be damned if she ever let Peter Parker go. She loved him just that much.

“Mmhhmm!” She moaned into his mouth once again savoring the feeling of his tongue pushing fiercely down her throat, she swallowed his saliva and clung onto his body for dear life while he kept pushing himself into her. 

The waters rinsing their bodies made the friction just that much more slippery increasing the pace tenfold, plus Peter had a powerful set of hips to begin with. He grunted pumping into her body, again and again, making her wet naked backside slide up into the shower walls hooked onto him.

He kept bottoming out of her time and again with their copulation carrying on for another hour and so on, Susan kept multiple times in between feeling her pussy squeeze him for dear precious seed. Peter gave her all of that and more causing her insides to bloat with sperm giving her a very comfortable feeling.

Their hands meshed together again with fingers interlocked, Sue and Peter fucked some more until both of them were spent with the former being utterly satisfied and stuffed   with his semen. She kept her lips glued to his face savoring the sweet feeling of his lips against her mouth as they continued to make out even after the shower sex was done, Sue never let him go.

***

A few days later….

 

Peter was currently working on some super science of his own to perfect a new Spider-suit in taking on the Sinister Six. Here he was in his private lab wearing only  his lab coat, a pair of pants, and a collared shirt while standing in front of a large table displaying various gear to incorporate into the suit.

“Hmmm, I think this should do it. Wait till those guys see these.” Peter said to himself feeling proud of his work until he felt a soothing ‘groping’ sensation around his body. ‘Uh? Wha…..oh. That sly minx of a fiance.’ 

He noticed whoever was touching him was invisible to the naked eye and then he felt a pair of unseen hands groove down his waist attempting to undo his zipper from his pants.He turned his head to the side see an invisible ‘specter’ in the shape of an invisible Susan Storm smiling at him.

“I want another baby, honey.” Susan purred undoing her invisibility and showing him her beautiful face wearing a skintight Foundation costume over her body.

“Already, huh? Don't want to get until we officially tie the knot?” Peter asked seeing her shake her head as she snaked her way up close to him with her lips just a hair’s breadth away from his face. Her hands came up to wrap around his neck pulling her body up close to him, her right leg hiked up and wrapped around his thighs keeping him rooted to her body.

“No, I can’t, I know it’s soon, and Valeria is growing up fast, but Peter….God help me I want you to  put another baby in me. Being a mother, being happy with you and our growing family is the best feeling I’ve felt in all my life. I think I was made to be a mother just like I know you’re going to make it fine as a father. I love you, Peter.” Susan explained making his heart melt at her words.

“Susan….I love you too. And sure, let’s expand the family some more then, honey.” Peter crooned cupping her chin and inhaling her face so they could meet lips in the middle leading to a romantic embrace in which Susan Storm poured out her love and devotion for Peter Parker.  She pushed herself up against his body aggressively curling her wet lips along his own and savoring the feeling of his tongue rolling into her mouth to twist hers.

“Mmhhhmm!~ Oooohh….nnhhmmm!~” Susan moaned out coarsely between breaths as she felt their lips detach momentarily so Peter could wrap his lips around her neck kissing along its surface in tight succulent kisses. 

They brought their embrace over to another lab table where Peter promptly removed his jacket and shirt  before Susan’s excited eyes. His shirt came off next and littered the floor as he began to undo his pants, she smiled widely when seeing his member spring out from it’s confines ready to breed another baby into her body. Biting down on her lip she quickly pressed a button somewhere on her outfit making the suit liquify again revealing her naked body to his Parker’s eyes. Her perfect cream skin came into the picture, her figure still as voluptuous and as fit as she was before she gave birth to Valeria. 

Susan promptly spread open her legs revealing her moistened pussy being spread open by a pair of fingers. She brought her hands behind her knees bending them backwards for Parker’s amusement, she was spreading herself submissively as he crawled on top of his woman. Peter flashed her a loving smile and pushed himself into her snatch making her feel the intense thickness burrow into her taint. Her cervix felt the push of his member against its surface making her feel winded and utterly pleasurable.

“Mnngghh! Haaahhh!” Susan breathed out tossing back her head, she pumped her chest upward and wrapped her legs around his butt taking him in missionary position and making him push himself down hard onto her body!

“Aaaaaaghhh! Oohhh yess! Fuck me, Peter! Fuck me!~” Susan hollered out feeling his member thickly spread out her insides making her vaginal muscles throb with ecstasy. 

Susan’s body humped and ground against his waist pushing herself up against his frame as he began pounding himself down into her body. Her buttcheeks squished and smothered the polished surface of the lab table she was on, her body heaved and grooved up nakedly into Peter’s frame feeling him pump into her voraciously giving her wave upon wave of pure pleasure course through her being as she fucked herself onto her fiance’s body.

Peter and Susan made love there, steamy raucous animalistic love, on the lab table for one hour until he felt his balls bloat with a gallon-sized gout of seed pumping thickly into her uterus! She felt  his potent little swimmers race to one of her unprotected eggs planting the seed of life and beginning fertilization. Susan could tell she was now pregnant again, because this was how it felt the first time she made magic with Parker. The feeling of his sperm pumping her womb, the warm gooey embrace of it filling up her insides making her cum tightly around him as he grunted like an animal. She felt all of it and squeezed her arms around his backside tightly savoring the feeling of him on top of her.

Right now both of them were breathing raggedly with Peter still lodged inside of her tight pussy feeling the last spurts of cum shooting out of his member nad into her body. He was still hard and Susan was still ready, she  turned her head up at him flashing him a sweet smile and ground her pelvis against his waist again feeling his meat throb thickly inside of her.

“Huff...huf….again maybe? It’s just...It’s just so good, Peter.” Susan grunted gasping hard in post-coital bliss.

“As many times as it takes.” he replied dipping his head down onto her face capturing her lips in another steamy kiss before he started moving again taking her in many other positions around the lab making her scream, taking her in the ass, filling up uterus over and over again with his seed making sure she was pregnant.

Susan couldn't’ stop cumming everywhere he took her, the loud raucous sounds of bodies slapping against each other had filled the air for the rest of the evening.

*****

Epilogue- Some time later….

 

Inside the Baxter building living room…

 

“Aaagh! You got me again, you are too smart for me, kiddo.” Spider-man exclaimed feeling surprised that his four year daughter Valeria beat him again in chess. The little blonde girl sat across from him on the living room floor wearing her Spider-Girl themed pajamas. Her hair was blonde and long with a puffy baby faces that spoke of cuteness as well as intellect. She was a sharp mind for her age thanks to Susan and Peter’s combined genetics, but despite not knowing truly yet that she was Peter’s daughter and not Reed’s. Susan and Peter were both married a while after she had been born and the girl mistakenly thought Reed Richards was her birth father given how she’d seen them talk seriously like a disgruntled couple. 

Sadly they were not since Susan was now married to Spider-man, AKA Peter Parker, yet both of them believed Valeri was too young and to unprepared to really find out that little fact. The girl didn’t know it yet but she had an innate kinship with the bug-eyed superhero that made her really comfortable around him.

“You had almost me that time,hehehe.” She lied giggling cutely making Peter flash her a playfully upset look before reaching over to grab the girl and lift her up into his arms. “Are you sure you aren’t letting me win?”

“Don't ask that, I’m sure he isn’t going easy on you, right?” Susan Parker asked her husband Peter receiving a shrug and a nudge telling her that he did, but it was difficult not to lose. She chuckled and continued stroking her swollen stomach containing their second child. She was currently wearing a set of baby blue maternity clothes consisting of a simple T-shirt  holding back her massive tits and a pair of short shorts revealing much of her sexy long legs.

Peter put Valeria down and went over to cuddle with Susan a bit when Valeria popped a question that made them both stop cuddling.

“Uh...Peter? Are you my birth Daddy?” She asked making him pause before slowly nodding along with Susan despite both of them looking serious. Peter pulled off his mask revealing to Valeria his face.

“Yes, I am, why do you ask? And how are you so articulate for a four-year-old?” Peter said seeing the small adorable blonde move back to the wall and begin scaling it using her hands and feet. His and Susan’s jaws dropped in utter surprise as the girl climbed her way and then that face morphed into an utterly shocked expression once he saw his baby girl climbing up the walls behind her and going up to the ceiling.

“Heh, well that clinches it, not that there was any doubt, but…” Susan said before Valeria dropped down from the ceiling to land into Peter’s open arms. He pulled his daughter into a fatherly embrace making her giggle as he snuggled his mug into her cheeks, Susan watched this all with a happy smile knowing that they’ll be together like this from here out. 

It was a new start for the invisible woman and a new chapter for Peter Parker beginning a happy life as a father and husband.

 

**End of Chapter**

 

AN:This has been done for Lelouch22. Thanks for reading.


	4. Exxes and Ohs (Laura Kinney/X-23 x Peter)

  
  


**Hearts For The Webslinger**

**Spider-man**

**For Lelouch22**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter Four- Loving the Lewder Bits of Laura Kinney (X-23)**

  
  


******

Some time ago….

 

In the rainy streets of New York, a slum-like section of Queens no less, a petite barely-clothed twelve-year old girl was heaving raggedly in rage as she held her claws out. Each knuckle had a pair of razor sharp Adamantium blades that had extended menacingly before a frightened man’s eyes. He was dressed in a gaudy fashion from a fur coat to a pimp hat and gold-rimmed sunglasses, he had light skin and was looking at the girl fearfully while backing away.

“N-no, no nono, I ain’t dealing with no freak! J-just don't hurt me!” He shrieked out and ran for his life. The girl looked at her side in a reflective glass window belonging to a TV store. 

She had long dark hair draping over sides and partially obscuring her face in a messy manner. She had sparkling green eyes and a lovely child-like face that was rounding out into a more womanly shape since she was on the onset of puberty. Covering her body was a lab gown often used for test subjects with the label ‘X-23- imprinted on her collar. The frightened face she wore on her mug spoke of insecurity and loneliness.

She let out a sigh and retracted her claws standing straight in the rainfall looking lost and alone. That is until the sound of a web line being shot in the air made her flinch and look in its direction. Down came a red and blue spandex-wearing hero with an all-covering costume, she knew him from the data logs as ‘Spider-Man’.

He landed down in front of her softly and looked to her with an unreadable look behind his mask making her wary enough to pop out her claws again.

“Whoa whoa now, hey...I’m not here to hurt you. So just relax, I was just following the screams of that Pimp over there and came across you. I….I want to help you.” Spider-Man voiced making her relax a little bit as she slowly retracted her claws and looked to him with a bit of hopefulness in her eyes.

Spider-Man felt something of a bond connect between himself and this girl. She was all alone in a cold dark world, like he often was when it came to dealing with problems too big for him to handle. Seeing that she still had her claws out he spoke up again, this time in a softer voice.

“What’s your name?” 

“X-23.” She answered and saw him tilt his head sideways in confusion.

“That’s uh not a name. What did your parents call you?” He pushed and she noticeably flinched when remembering her progenitor and the woman scientist who sired her. The name she was given came back with memories that she didn’t truly find pleasant or peaceful, yet they were all she had all things considered.

“L-Laura.” She added finally sheathing her claws completely making Spider-man relax a bit more.

“Where are your parents, Laura? Perhaps I can take you to them, get you out of here out from the rain and away from drug-dealing Pimps.” He asked and she simply stared at him with an unreadable yet solemn look on her face.

“They’re dead.” 

“Oh. Well that’s..uh...unfortunate. I’m sorry to hear that.” He added then quickly looked around noticing they were all alone. With a brief sigh he grabbed the bottom of his mask and slowly pulled up off of his face revealing to the girl a handsome yet apparently normal-looking man with brown hair and a gentle smile.

Peter held out his right hand offering to her making her feel a flux of new emotions flow through her body. They were unfamiliar, strange, yet not at all unpleasant. Laura’s normally intense gaze softened up immediately as she looked at it.

“This may be a little out there, but…..how would you like to stay with me. Just for a little while until I can help you find a home to belong to?” He offered and slowly her green eyes watered intensely as she took his hand and immediately pushed herself into his body for a fierce hug. Peter was surprised at first then heard her sniffling like crazy and rubbing her face into his chest, he hugged her back giving her a sense of safety and security the likes of which she had never felt before now.

‘Huh, being a nineteen-year-old bachelor struggling to pay rent, this may not have been a good idea in hindsight. But...I believe it was the right one.’ Peter thought feeling Laura hugged him tightly as they stood there in the rain together.

***

*Beep beep! Beep beep!*

“Uuwwah! Ooohh….!” Laura woke up in a sweaty heap from her bed. She was older now, at the ripe age of seventeen with a body filled out nicely in a sleek feminine figure despite her petite stature. Leaning up on her bed she reached over to grab her phone off the nightstand and turn off the alarm clock. 

The wallpaper of herself at a young age with Peter smiling into the camera brought a smile and a blush to her face. The dream she just had reminded her of just how special he was to her and important that day was. 

‘And from that day forward I stayed with him at his apartment for a good year and a half, until the X-men found me and asked me to come stay. Here I made friends and reconnected with my “Father” but Peter will always have a place in my heart that nobody else can reach.’ She reminisces with a smile on her face as she got up out of bed to begin the day.

*

Now running through her closet to find the ‘right’ clothes to wear for the day Laura stood half-naked wearing only her undergarments such as panties and a tank top when she heard the familiar voice of Jubilee nearby.

“Knock knock, I’m coming in, Laura.~” She sang musically before opening the door revealing an Asian girl with big pink sunglasses resting on the top of her head and wearing a yellow sport-stop with black pants.

“Looking for clothes? For what though? I’ve never seen you socialize with anybody that didn’t include mutant craziness. Or stabbing.” She mouthed while chewing gum. Laura frowned wishing she could scare Jubilee away with a swipe of her claws.

“No, Jubes, I’m going to be babysitting the kids of Mister and Misses Richards tonight. And I’m going to be doing that with Spider-man, I...I need to look decent for it.” She mentioned before growling in frustration when she felt none of the clothes she had in her arsenal felt ‘right’ for a night with Peter.

Jubilee, on the other hand, had an even wider one making her look like the Cheshire cat smiling knowingly.

“Oohh, is that all? With Spider-man, you say? Is he also the reason you keep running away from the manor at random times; so that you could go ‘hang’ with him?” She accused and Laura, not knowing the familiarity of playful teasing, blushed heavily in embarrassment and nodded.

“Yes.” She replied stiffly before turning to face the smug-faced Asian girl with a curious expression on her face.

“....I need help, Lee.” She admitted and Jubilee bounced all too happily over to her friend looking at the pile of clothes she had laid along the bed with a skeptic look on her face. “Can you help me out? I need to wear something that will catch his attention, I...I want to do something special with him tonight.”

Jubilee nodded and held her friend’s shoulders into her hands looking ready to take up the challenge.

“Laura Kinney just leave it to me. I think I have just the outfit for you.~” Jubilee smiled evilly as she rushed into the closet to rummage through it like it was the end of the world.

‘I hope she knows what she’s doing.’ Laura thought before looking at the picture of Peter and herself on her phone smiling for the camera. Her heart fluttered even more at the memory of the moment, clenching her fists, she decided to make a move alright and make one she knows she will not regret.

**

Now standing out in the open space of the lot in front of the Baxter Building Laura Kinney stood wearing an old school outfit of hers that screamed ‘Hot Topic’ She wore a rather short leather mini-skirt, thigh-high stockings around her legs, a spaghetti-strap corset top that revealed her shoulders and midriff plenty, and arm sleeves attached to ladies fingerless gloves. Accentuating all of it was a matching choker around her neck, looked positively styled for seduction and figure Jubilee knew that from the beginning.

Staring anxiously at the sky around the Baxter building she then heard a familiar voice speak out of nowhere. 

“You look as though you’re thinking of changing your mind.” a womans’ voice spoke and Laura turned to see Sue Storm, the Invisible Woman of the Fantastic Four, appearing out of thin air right beside her.

“No, I wasn’t. Just looking and waiting for a certain someone to drop by already. Were you waiting for me?” 

“Just taking a walk actually, I do love this city.” Susan answered as people around her started snapping pictures of her out of star struck fandom. “But I don't always like being noticed. Hence the invisibility part.”

She frowned and took Laura's hands into her own with a sweet smile making the girl feel welcome as they stood out in the open waiting for him to arrive. The familiar sound of a web line being made became music to Laura and Sue’s ears, they turned their faces upward to see Spider-man swinging down from a web line descending down upon their location wearing his Black Symbiote costume.

Landing gently on the pavement with a soft thud the girls saw his impressive figure clad in black with people snapping pictures constantly following his arrival.

“And speaking of getting noticed, here’s the Spider-man of the hour. Glad your suit isn’t controlling you this time, Spidey.” Sue greeted and Peter simbly rubbed the back of his neck chuckling somewhat.

“Ah well, you know, when you wear it you own it. So to speak. Thanks for inviting us, Susan.” Peter said in a friendly way and turned to see Laura’s smiling face greet him before he reached over to pull her into a hug. “Hey there, snips, miss me?”

“I miss the quiet and peace, but yeah I missed you plenty, webhead. Wolverine is still salty about the last mission you two worked on together by the way. Says you wouldn’t shut up for a single moment and he wanted to gouge your eyes out painfully.” She playfully jabbed as they broke apart slowly.

“Oh he loves it, underneath the grumpy exterior is a big Canadian teddy bear who enjoys my jokes.” Peter quipped as Susan got behind them grabbing them gently by the shoulders as she started steering them on into the building. Camera phones were still snapping like clockwork as they made their way.

“Come on, yo two, Valeria and Franklin can’t wait to see you.” Susan said ushering them inside.

***

“Franklin no playing with the Quantum Generator, and Valeria keep an eye on your brother. The same applies to you by the way, I know you two have been sneaking into my lab to try and create a Cosmic Cube without me knowing, again.” Reed sternly said to his eight ten-old son Franklin and eight-year-old Valeria Richards as they put down the large 90’s looking Proton cannon nearby with playful smirks on their faces.

“Okay, dad, we’ll leave this one alone...for now.” Franklin voiced as he and his little sister jumped off the lab table just in time to see Spider-Man and Laura arrive. 

“Spidey!”

“Big sister Laura!”

The kids cried out as they rushed to hug both of them in excitement while Sue dragged Reed Richards to the side in order to get him ready for their date tonight. 

In the twenty minutes the married couple readied themselves Spidey commanded the Symbiote to remove the mask exposing his normal  human face. He was currently playing with Valeria by letting her swing on a makeshift swing set made out of webbing. Franklin simply sat with Laura on the couch flipping through TV channels to see what was on.

When they came out dressed in a simple formal set of clothing for the party they were going to Sue addressed the kids and their babysitters while Reed adjusted his bow tie.

“Come here , you four. Valeria, Franklin, you two be on your best behavior. Just because Uncles Johnny and Ben are out of town on hero business doesn’t mean you get to trick or bamboozle Peter and Laura into doing whatever you want. I remembered the last time you pulled a fast one on Herbie after all.” Sue sternly scold in a gentle voice making both blonde kids nod their heads reluctantly while giggling.

“Additionally; do not play with my inventions. I don't want to return home to find that you wound up in the Negative Zone a second time. Spider-Man and Miss Kinney will keep a close eye on you two troublemakers. That being said it’s Six O’clock, so we should be back around midnight.” Reed explained and Peter nodded while Laura simply crossed her arms shrugging her shoulders. 

Sue and Reed waved them goodbye as they left the suite and proceeded down the elevator. As soon as Spider-man turned around to face the two adorable kids there was a moment of silence before a smile curved on his face.

“So…...who wants to play with Reed’s Inventions?” 

“I do! I do!” Franklin beamed excitedly.

“Me too! Yay!” Valeria jumped into the air with hands high up feeling giddy.

Laura simply held her forehead chuckling softly at the childish antics of her former guardian and children. 

****

Three hours later….

 

After wreaking some havoc in the self-repair laboratory of Reed Richards, as well as making sure the children didn’t blast the Proton cannon out the side of the building, Spider-man did a good job tiring them out just in time for bed. He was careful not to let the kids try anything he couldn’t prevent such as collateral damage. Laura was there for the gentler part by tucking them in and reading them bedtime stories, much to her reluctance at being motherly. 

Closing the door to their room Peter walked back into the living room wearing his suit sans all-covering mask. He stopped pacing when he saw Laura bending over at the waist to pick up some their Lego toys from the floor next to a chemistry set the kids took out of Reed’s lab. They were unknown chemicals to say the least and would likely create a blob monster had both the adults not intervened when they did. Laura grumbled a bit as she picked up the mess of little blocks scattered all over the place, she was mildly frustrated and bent over at the waist to pick some more up from tighter corners. When she extended her ass to him, unknowingly so, Peter felt a certain instinct inside of him begin to swell up. He gulped a nervously and growled when he took in Laura’s womanly form from behind. Seeing her dressed in such a provocative yet cute sexy outfit was making his more sexual cravings begin to flow through him. Add that with the Symbiote’s usual aggression-fueled attributes and suddenly Parker was liking what he sees.

“Hey Laura…” He began as he walked up closely to the girl. When she stood up and faced him with those sparkling green eyes Peter felt his heart strung up a bit inside his chest. She was beautiful, lovely, cute with a feral demeanor about her. There was something about this girl that connected him in ways he never thought possible unlike his past love interests.

He couldn't explain it really, but part of him felt like they belonged together.

“...you look really dazzling in that outfit of yours.” He complimented making her blush hotly and drop some of the Legos she had been holding. Nervously she brushed some of her hair out from her side feeling her heart race as she felt Peter’s eyes on her. She smiled sweetly at him and stared back as though accepting a challenge.

“Thanks, Pete. Jubilee picked this one out for me by the way.” She added stepping back a bit when Peter came closer to her. A few blocks of Legos were right underneath her right heel as she backed into kitchen table containing the various vials of unknown liquids.

“She did, huh? Guess she has good taste then. It looks...amazing on you.” Peter let out making Laura blush even more as Peter came closer , but then her left shoe stepped on a pile of Legos making her trip backwards out of nowhere!

“Uwaaa!” X-23 stumbled back accidentally knocking one of the vials off the lab table making the strange pink liquid with violet swirls spill onto the floor and flood into the air!

“Laura!” Peter yelled out in shock and surprise and saw the strange purple mist float into the air near the girl herself. 

On instinct, she whiffed nearly off it in triggering her Pheromone senses but with a different more aphrodisiac-like side effect in the process. Still, with her enhanced senses it burned like hell through her nostrils.

“Uuuugh! Ooohh….!” Laura fell to her knees and doubled over whilst clutching her face in invisible agony. 

Peter immediately jumped into action and flipped over the couch to head over to  her. Crouching by her side he grabs her shoulders gently snapping her attention back to him and making her look up with hair cascading her face.

“Laura? Laura…?! Are you alright? What’s happening?” He asked clearly alarmed for her as his Symbiote mask peeled off revealing his worried face. 

There she saw the familiar face of the man who saved her from life on the streets likely indulging in a path of sleaze and corruption in order to get by. Laura’s green emerald eyes sparkled as she saw him up close making her heart flutter a bit more and releasing the pheromones into the air letting Parker breathe them all in. He let out a visible gasp once he inhaled them, like fumes being breathed in Peter felt something stir within his body making him shiver up intensely the longer he looked at Laura.

‘Wha...what’s happening to me? I feel...different somehow, like I’m wanting something very bad and it’s right in front of me.’ Peter thought feeling his symbiote suit react to it by curling up along his skin noticeably. Before he could take any action he found Laura’s hands reaching up to his broad muscular shoulders pulling herself to meet him face to face.

She quickly wiped the hair from her eyes exposing her blushing face to him as she grabbed his cheeks into her hands and pulled him onto her own lips.

“Mmhb!?” Peter grunted and blushed heavily when feeling the girl’s soft lips mesh warmly with his in a heated lip-lock. He wanted to push off and ask what she was doing, but for the life of him he couldn’t let her go. If anything he wanted more and let himself became dominated by Laura Kinney’s mouth.

“Hmmm!~” She hummed loudly and whimpered with pleasure as she eagerly sucked apart his lips tasting the inside of his mouth with her tongue. Laura kissed Peter hungrily for about another minute until she pulled herself off leaving both faces blushing and stare into each other’s eyes.

“I...I’m in love with you, Parker! I’ve been in love with you since the way we met, the day you...saved me by pulling me from the streets and giving me a place to stay. I...I love you, Peter! And I want you to be with me…!” She poured out without thinking out her confession properly despite Peter blushing like crazy upon hearing it.

He slowly nodded then opened his mouth feeling the pheromones guide his actions and his thoughts as he affectionately cupped Laura’s face closely and spoke.

“I...I love you too, Laura. I don't know or when but I feel a connection between us that only we understand. I wasn’t sure what I felt this was until now, until after I heard you confess to me. Now I know for sure that I...want to be with you too.” Peter stated honestly making her chest swell with happiness as he brought up one of his hands to her chest. 

A stinger claw came out and carefully slit through her dark leather top making it peel open revealing her pair of firm C-cup sized titties jiggling free from their confines. The girl let out a surprised growl and smirked seductively at Peter before begging him to continue. He smiled back confidently and worked his stinger through the rest of her clothing as they stood up. Her leather pants came shredded off revealing her sexually sleek body before his eyes. She was wearing only a dark lacy pair of panties which soon came off next exposing her lightly furred mound and revealing how wet she was underneath. All she had left were her arm sleeves and her stockings giving her a very sexy appearance to which she was not ashamed of, not in the least. Reaching her arms up she hung them around Parker’s neck letting herself get picked up bridal style into his arms as he carried her over to the couch behind them.

“Oof! Come get me, Peter Parker.~” She beckoned with a crook of her left index finger as she laid naked along the surface of the couch in a sexy seductive pose. 

Peter felt his senses go wild with lust and admiration for the sexy petite mutant with claws beckoning to him to come screw her. She even hiked up her right leg exposing her snatch even more and spreading open her juicy pair of pussy lips to him. He inwardly grunted and felt his member expand underneath the thick glossy latex of the Symbiote outfit. Upon mental command he made it retract into his skin completely taking his clothes with it as he stood naked before Laura’s eyes revealing a thick immensely long erection standing at about thirteen inches. She felt her mouth drop slightly and stared at it in wonder as Peter crawled onto the couch with her grabbing the girl’s shoulders and made out with her again.

“Hmmmhhm!~” Laura moaned loudly as she let herself becoming dominated by Peter cradling her face into his hands and making out with her mouth in an impassioned embrace. He was on top of her with muscular body pressing into her naked form and beefy erection prodding her navel lightly while her legs curled up around his sides. 

She ran her hands along his face and settled them around his neck keeping him latched onto her waiting mouth with tongues dueling hungrily out in the open. Peter, for once,was feeling very aggressive in tasting Laura Kinney’s mouth. His tongue aggressively pushed into her mouth tasting the insides of her throat while she, in turn, did the same. He felt the pheromones drive him crazy with lust, add that to the symbiote enhancements and you have a literal beast Peter Parker craving sex from the beautiful ravenette.

“Aaahh! Peter ...please! Inside me already!” She gasped out loud as she felt him roughly nibble along her neck biting softly into her skin as quickly as it heals. Laura felt titillating sensations flow through her body as she felt the roughness of the love of her life excite her to levels beyond. 

Her soft dainty feet curled up along his thighs while Peter remained on top of her kissing up her neck. She felt his right hand reach down between her creamy legs and slip a finger into her bare exposed pussy making her body lurch upward against his frame. Laura tilted her head back and let out an intense shudder of ecstasy as she felt him roughly push two digits into her wetness. Her toes started wriggling as her face tossed left and right in euphoria.

“Mmnh! You taste good, Laura. Hgnhhh…! But I want more right now, much more of you.” Peter groaned darkly in a heavy breath as he pulled himself up from her neck to look down at her flustered face staring lovingly at him with sparkling green eyes. Laura smirked and nodded back in agreement before flipping herself right side up and getting on all fours along the couch wiggling her taut buttocks at him in temptation.

“Go ahead, Pete. Take me any way you want, just ravage me and make me scream.” She goaded with a naughty smile on her face that just made the Spider-man’s blood boil with dark lust as he manifested some of his Symbiote suit onto his skin. 

The dark leather parts of it only covered up the backside of his body leading to long dark licorice-looking tendrils coming out and forming phallic shapes. Laura was amazed as a couple of them extended in front of her with one hovering above her mouth and another slithering up between her tits. She briefly looked back at Parker and saw that he was kneading her creamy taut buttocks apart exposing her dark velvet star of an anus. She suddenly felt a little bit nervous when she saw his thick lengthy fourteen-inch member rise up between the valley of her cheeks. Peter flashed her a daring look and leaned down closely hovering his chest over her backside while the tip of his member prodded her asshole.

“I’ve been wanting to have at this ass the moment I saw you bend over a few minutes ago. It belongs to me now, Laura...I love you….” Peter growled darkly looking into her watery eyes and saw her smiling back happily. She wrapped an arm around his neck pulling him onto her lips for a deep loving kiss that lasted almost a minute.

“I love you too, Pete. So so very much, now…..go ahead and make me scream with that monstrous thing of yours going into my ass.” She purred sexily licking her lips and Peter nodded immediately before pushing his pelvis into her buttocks driving his thick massive member into her anal orifice making Laura gasp loudly in response to the sensation.

“Haaaagghhh ...!~”She gasped loudly with eyes closed and mouth hanging agape in blind pain and pleasure. Truth be told she was a virgin in both ways rather than just one, she had been saving herself for Peter ever since he saved her some time ago and was now reaping the rewards of that act of celibacy. Plus, she was pretty sure her hymen would just regenerate anyway, healing factor and all that. 

Laura clenched her teeth tightly feeling her backdoor stretch open to welcome Parker’s massive dick. It was a sensation that her insides churn with pleasure and excitement thereby causing her pussy to begin throbbing with pre-orgasm induce arousal. Parker himself groaned loudly upon feeling the warm damp sheathe of Laura’s tight ass squeezing nicely around his meat. He felt her insides tightened up the further he pushed himself inside of it, feeling the girl shiver intensely with ecstasy was only frosting on the cake. He saw her shaking her head about shuddering even more while breathing laboriously from the penetration.

“*huff...huff...Peter…..yess! Aaaaghh…!~” She hollered out in ecstasy until one of his dark tendrils filed into her mouth taking her by surprise. 

*Gack! Spllrrt! Gghk!* 

She slobbered and choked a little bit until it started pushing into her throat gently as though a dick was being inserted into her gullet. Laura thankfully adjusted to this fast enough and closed her eyes peacefully to concentrate on sucking it off. Having the Symbiote connected to Peter’s body and senses made him feel the slimy passage of her mouth sucking and throating the tendril giving him even more pleasure. He groaned softly and began bucking himself into her rear making soft slapping noises fill the air in the process. His dick cleaved into her asshole softly at first then proceeded to intensify in pace making their bodies sway together in back and forth motion.

“Unnghh! Oooh yes! Hnhh!” Peter groaned loudly as he fucked Laura’s ass with gusto. Feeling the tight sphincter of hers squeeze on his dick was the most pleasurable sensation he ever had. No amount of sex with Black Cat or anyone else came close. Before he could get lost in the lust of it all Peter mentally commanded the other tendril to start rubbing it between her breasts.

“Mmmhhh! *Spllrt Spllrt!*” Laura moaned feeling pleasure from all around with her breasts being a more sensitive area to work with. 

‘Nggh! She feels so good! Ooh I love her so much, I am never giving her to anybody else. Ever!’ Peter thought to himself relishing the feeling of her buttocks squishing up against his waist as he bottomed out of her ass. While he would have loved to have taken her virginity right here and now his dark cravings made him lust after the ass first after seeing her bend over in that tight skirt earlier. 

“Mhh mh mh mh mhhm hmmm!~” He grunted as he pumped into her more wildly making her body begin to sweat as his thick bloated balls slapped into her nether region. Laura internally howled and moaned blissfully with thick black tentacle down her throat. She slobbered all over it picturing it to be Peter’s cock and making a mental note to worship that monster as soon as she got a chance.

For minutes this went with Parker’s masculine body slamming into her from behind making the girl writhe and croon in ecstasy as she felt him ravage her anus nonstop. Peter had brandished more tendrils of Symbiote right out in front of her hands making her grab onto their phallic shapes and begin jerking them off like dicks. Laura was submitting herself to this depravity like no tomorrow and loving every minute of it. Nearly an hour of butt-fucking had passed with the girl finally succumbing to climax and making her anal muscles clench tightly on Peter’s meat, the man groaned loudly as he held onto her tits with his hands making her moan loudly while she rode out her climax.

“Nngghh! *pop* Ahhhhhhhhhh! Peteerrrr_!~” She cried out with a deliriously happy smile on her face while her body shook in orgasm. Her pussy clenched over nothing repeatedly spritzing over the surface of the couch in her juices. 

“Hgnnh! Laura….!” He grunted and continued slamming his dick into her quivering buttocks enduring the sensation of her climax and staving off his own for the time being. He wanted to deposit his seed elsewhere right now, namely inside of her pussy as though marking her as his mate. It was a primal bestial feeling he had within him to claim her as his own and foster children inside of her belly. Partially it was the Symbiote channeling this aggression.

“Aaahh...hhaahh….aahhh ...ooohh! Yes….oohh.~” Laura crooned as she came down from her climax heaving tiredly as she let go of the tendrils and planted her hands onto the couch to steady herself.  She felt Peter’s toned body hunch over her backside spooning her while he removed his dick from her asshole with a soft wet plop.

His hands went down to her tits again squeezing them fondly into his fingers and making her moan as he nestled his head up next to hers. Laura’s right hand came up to cradle his face closely to her own in an affectionate manner, he kissed up her neck lovingly before biting down on it again.

“Mnngh….you really like treating me rough, don't you, Pete? Ooohh, don't stop.” She growled enjoying the thrill of pain mixed with pleasure. Peter stopped nibbling soon enough and simply kissed up her face until their lips met again in a deep tongue-fueled kiss. They moaned into each other’s mouths for several minutes and broke off leaving each other breathless.

“Why didn’t cum yet? I wouldn’t have minded having inside of my ass, you know.” She breathed into his face with bedroom eyes. This is when Parker smirked and squeezed her titties tightly making her whimper in pain and pleasure.

“Because I want to save everything I have for rounds two and three, with two starting by me having the other hole…..right now.” He answered darkly sending shivers down her spine as he pulled back off of her body.

Parker then commanded the tentacles to grab her by the limbs and lift her up into the air making her dangle until he shot a web blast at her hands gluing them to the ceiling. Laura struggled a bit to get free until she felt the slimy extension of one of his tentacles burrowing slowly into her ass. With a slick squelching noise, it pushed into her freshly-fucked bum making her shiver intensely until she felt the other push into her mouth again stifling any screams that might come out. 

“Nnnngh! *Spplrtt sppllrtt sppllrrt!*” Laura moaned as she felt it fuck her throat again. Her body was held up by the webbing as well as the extra Symbiote tendrils wrapped around her legs keeping her spread apart just a foot above the couch surface itself. Her eyes veered downward at Peter rising up with one foot planted on the surface and one hand grabbing his monster of a penis so he could guide it over to her fuzzy vaginal opening. 

Laura now looked very excited and felt the shroom of his cockhead push into her wet slick labia spearing her sex open as he sunk in.

“Nngghhh! *Peteerrrr_!*” She moaned with a tentacle still sliding back and forth into her mouth. The girl’s head tilted back in ecstasy as she felt her pussy quivering with the thick penetration of Peter’s penis pushing all the way up inside of her body. 

Her lithe creamy frame shivered intensely with legs twitching and toes curling at the sensation. Her body shivered some more as he pushed himself up into her pussy reaching her maidenhood and then promptly rupturing it with impatience making her scream into the tendril.

“Nnghhh! Oohh Laura….! Y-you’re...you're mine now!” He urged feeling the juices of her pussy trickle down his shaft as he shoves his pelvis up into her body sheathing himself to the hilt inside of the tight teenager.

Laura thrashed her head about moaning and writhing in ecstasy as she felt his amazing monstrous dick push up into her cervix already. She instinctively felt it open up to welcome him inside of her womb causing no end of euphoria to surge inside of her body. She was in heaven right now, having Peter's raw dick pushing into her insides and stretching out her vaginal cavity was a feeling she had been waiting on forever.

The man himself growled loudly and brought his hands up to her head running his fingers through her hair as he began bottoming out of her voraciously in primal bliss. His hips collided with hers over and over again creating loud slapping noises that filled the air of the room. Peter’s dick became lubricated in her juices as he drilled into her womb in primal breeding fashion. Laura was right alright, tighter than he thought possible and it warmed his heart to know he was the first to lay claim to her cherry. Hearing her moan again while the tentacles did their business violating her ass and mouth Peter drove himself into her at a more frenzied rate making his balls slap into her buttocks while they churned.

“Nnnngh! Mhh mhh mhh mhh hnhh!~” She hollered as her eyes closed in bliss with the tentacle still fucking her mouth in wild undaunted lust. She could feel Peter inside all three of her holds and it felt fantastic. The squelching noise of her pussy continued to make loud noises as she felt her insides stretch around his penis.

Honestly, the girl felt like she was going to cum soon, and hard. She thrashed about in the air heaving and rolling around to the intense back and forth thrusts of Peter’s tentacles working into her orifices. Hr pussy throbbed and tightened even more and that feeling increased by the second so long as he shoved himself in there. Her walls churned and squeezed his length tightly, her body shivered more and more until she finally let out another climax minutes after being dominated by her longtime crush.

“Nngghh! Aaaahhh…..!” She cried out plopping her mouth off of that one tendril violating her mouth. She tilted her head back with cheeks red and orgasmic scream filled the air as she came hard on his meat spritzing his waist in her cum!

“Unnghh! Laura...I’m going to blow. I’m... going to let it everything out inside you!” Peter howled as he began slamming himself to the hilt inside of her pussy like a man possessed by lust. The skin-slapping noises of their bodies meeting ,as well as the squelching sounds of her Laura’s pussy churning Peter Parker’s penis,  were all that could be heard amidst the collection of orgasmic moans.

“Do it, Peter! Please! Let everything out inside of me!” She cried out feeling his pelvis rut into her more animatedly for a few more minutes until he came. With one hard shove his waist pushing into her body Peter felt his balls tighten and his shaft swell up with orgasmic eruption. 

He tossed back his head a bit and felt the surge of sperm rush through his member while feeling Laura’s walls contract tightly around his meat. With a growl he felt thick batches of sperm flow into the teenager’s pussy filling up her insides in almost no time flat. Blast after blast of cum noisily pumped its way into her womb over and over again giving Laura another orgasm right in the middle of it all. With a soft howl she felt her walls clenched tightly on Parker’s member again thereby squeezing more semen out of his length and filling her womb up to the very brim.

Shuddering and twitching with a delirious face Laura Kinney gradually came down from her climax in sharp sporadic twitches of euphoria. Both of them could hear the sounds of his cock thumping loudly into her snatch for the rest of the duration. 

“Oooohh yes...Peter….I love you….!” She breathed raggedly with a wide smile on her face as Parker quickly swiped at the webbing with one of his talons freeing her so that he could gently lay down with the girl on the messy couch spread. 

“Mhhm, I love you too, Laura.” He moaned as he cupped her face into his hands kissing her passionately with tongues rolling about in between their lips. His member remained sheathed inside of her snatch pumping a never-ending slew of cum into her depths. It would be no surprise if Laura found out she was pregnant after how much he put in her.

****

Eventually, after a couple more rounds of intense sex, midnight came and with it came the return of Reed and Susan from their date.

The door slid open revealing the happy couple with clothing partially disheveled and smiles on their faces. Reed particularly looked really tired after the long night and was pleased to see that his house was not in the Negative Zone nor a smoldering mess. 

Instead, he and Susan simply saw Peter and Laura laying on the couch together with a long black leathery blanket covering their bodies. They were watching TV and cuddling like an old married couple, both of them had rather spirited looks on their faces while wearing eerily similar dark clothing.

“Ah, glad to see everything is still in one piece.” Reed noted looking to see his lab still intact from the distance and seeing only a small mess of toys on the floor just beyond the living room couch. “Well, I’m heading off to bed. That was quite a night we just had and honestly I think our marriage needed it.” 

“Goodnight, honey.” Susan said kissing her husband on the lips as he went over to their bedroom to change and turn in for the evening. “So, how were the kids, you two?” She asked looking to Peter and Laura.

“They were well-behaved, for the most part anyway. If it weren’t for Petey here I think some level of destruction would have followed. They’re asleep now and won’t be waking up anytime soon after all the fun they’ve had with Spider-man.” Laura pointed giggling lightly as she curled a hand along Peter’s Venom-clad chest. 

“What she said.” Peter answered smirking at Sue who sighed in relief.

“That’s a load off my back, I was afraid for the worst. Sometimes they do mess around with lab equipment and turn on killer robots by mistake.” Sue pointed out chuckling a bit until she heard Peter speak up.

“Would it be alright if we crashed here for the night? I don't have any hero-work to be doing and Laura says it’s too late to ask for transport back to the X-mansion.” Peter asked when Sue noticed the array of Laura’s torn clothing somewhere tucked behind the couch. It was her the outfit she came here in all ripped up all over the floor with panties included. 

‘Huh, on top of that her hair is also messy, as if she…..! Oh my.’ Susan pieced together when noticing the traces of drool around Laura’s chin and the not-so-subtle shifting of the ‘blanket’ covering their bodies. It was obvious it was Peter’s Venom outfit attempting to cover up their sexual escapade and the evidence of it while it continued even more. 

Deep down underneath the blanket of Venom Laura’s bare feet were rubbing it along Peter’s shaft giving him a sensual yet speedy footjob. The man groaned in pleasure as he felt her soft smooth soles pressing against his phallic skin massaging it, likewise, he treated her just as nicely by having a endril subtly worm its way into her pussy from below making her whimper softly in her throat. It wasn’t visible to Susan but it was obvious the two were getting frisky with each other and honestly she couldn't be happier for them.

Peter needed some good fortune in his life and Laura needed somebody like him loving her and protecting her like he did when she was younger. Only this time it was the type of bond you see between two people that love each other dearly in a more romantic sense rather than familiar.

Sue nodded her head happily before pointing to one of the guest bedrooms Peter used to use during his stay in the Fantastic Four.

“Of course, your old room is still over there, Peter. We kept it untouched and ready for you whenever you’d come back to be in the Fantastic Four. Should serve as a nice place for you two to sleep for the night. That being said, I think I’m off to bed myself.” Susan yawned and left the living room to go into hers and Reed’s bedroom with the door closing behind her.

As soon as it did the Venom blanket came off revealing Parker and Laura Kinney just now losing the tendril in her pussy. It popped out with a squelching sound leaving her to groan softly before Peter picked the girl up over his right shoulder with glee.

“Hehehe, I can walk by myself, bub.” She snapped cutely and Peter didn’t care to hear her as he lugged the girl’s body over to the bedroom.

“I know, just saving you the energy for what comes next.” He answered making her giggle as they arrived in the bedroom with the door closing behind them with a slam.

Moans, bed-rocking noises, and more moans came out behind those walls the rest of the night until the happy couple fell asleep naked in each other’s arms.

****

Once morning came Laura awoke first and received a text from Jubilee on her phone. She grabbed it quietly and unlocked the screen seeing the message from her friend asking how ‘it’ went.

With a coy smile she typed back with glee.

‘It was fucking amazing.~ :)’.

She sent it and waited for her reply.

‘Lol, knew my magic in fashion sense would work. U R welcome.’

….

Laura put back her phone and laid her head back down on Parker’s bare chest resuming slumber for the time being. She rested her raven head on his pecs with a finger curling around his stomach lovingly as though she was cuddling up with her future husband. Her smile bright, her eyes radiant with happiness, and her insides undergoing a metamorphosis of sorts that will change their lives forever in due time. 

Most important takeaway from all of this was that she was happy, truly happy and at peace with herself thanks to being beside him. The man who ‘saved’ her.

****

Three months later….

 

Quietly pushing in the spare key to Peter Parker’s apartment Laura Kinney, with a very giddy face, snuck on in and closed the door behind her. In her hands there was a small package wrapped up like a present and on her body was a simple pair of jeans with white tank top and leather jacket. Her hair was as long as it always was and her appearance as youthful as beautiful as ever. 

She crept her way over to his bedroom hopeful that he was still asleep in bed and not out on patrol as Spider-man. To her delight, she saw him resting nakedly in bed with blankets drawn up over his torso comfortably. Laura smirked at the sight as she quietly placed the package on the nightstand next to his alarm clock and pulled the covers up off of his naked highly masculine body. The Venom Symbiote costume sprung up covering his naked form until she soothingly spoke to it.

“Go back inside of Peter, I have a surprise for him and I don't need you waking him up. For me if you please.” Laura whispered and the suit ‘understood’ leading to it merging back into his body leaving the rest of him nude. She marveled at his immensely long dick hanging loosely between his thighs and quietly crawled onto the bed with him.

Kicking off her shoes and running her soft hands along his warm flaccid member Laura started waking her boyfriend up the fun way by gingerly stroking his shaft with both hands.

“Mnngh.~” Peter moaned softly at the feeling and Laura simply continued until he was harder. When his beefy package stood erect like a monolith she picked her head up to wrap her lips around the light pink head sucking it into her waiting mouth. Peter visibly flinched pleasurably at this and tossed his head to the side moaning lightly.

“Mmhhh.~” Laura hummed to herself as she began working his member in soft slow suction bobbing her head back and forth on the tip. Slurping noises came about and quickly picked up with her inhaling more and more of his penis into her gullet until half of it reached her throat. She gagged a little bit yet retained her gag reflex allowing her to suck loudly on her boyfriend’s deliciously addictive member. Soon enough Peter’s head started stirring even more as he felt the pleasure begin to awaken him from his slumber. His eyes peeled open just in time to see the raven-haired girl pushing her face all the way to his groin thereby inhaling the rest of his monstrous dick into her throat.

“Unngh…! Good morning to you, babe. This is a nice wake-up surprise to wake up to.” Peter greeted and saw Laura smiling widely back to him while she hungrily throated his dick some more. He growled loudly with pleasure and felt his primal sexual instincts take hold of him making him want to ravage the girl already. 

Once he was fully awakened she pulled herself off of his large lubricated dick slowly with a loud wet pop and spoke.

“Morning, webs. I have a special surprise for you. Look over to the nightstand on your right.” Laura greeted as she pulled herself up along his bed till she straddled his waist with lips attacking his neck with hungry kisses. Peter hissed in pleasure and pain as he felt Laura bite and nibble into his neck like a hungry minx. He was tempted to see just what she had gotten him, but right now his instinct kicked him making him take advantage of the raven-haired beauty currently giving him hickeys.

“Right after ‘Morning Delight’ first.” He answered suddenly flipping her over on her backside with hands grabbing her clothing and ripping it off!  

With a loud tear her tanktop became shredded, her jeans were ripped off of her legs leaving her only in her thin dark pair of panties and leather jacket. Laura’s breasts jiggled exposed like always since she never wore a bra at all, before Peter could attack her tits with his thirsty lips she held out a hand to stop him.

“Wait, you don't get to rip the jacket, Pete. I really like this jacket and it costs a fortune to replace. Here ...” She sat up and shrugged it off leaving her top naked and completely laid bare before his eyes. 

Peter smirked as he attacked her again by grabbing one hand around her hips and using the other one to grope her right breast making her whimper in loud sensitive pleasure.

“Aaaahhhh! Peter….! Haaahh!~” Laura hollered out when she felt his lips meet her other tit, his teeth gently nibbled on her nipple making her sizzle with ecstasy as she sat up on his lap embracing him entirely. His mouth sucked and nibbled on one of her nipples making her croon in sensitive elation as he roughly squeezed the other noting mentally that they had somehow gotten bigger than he remembered. 

“Mmmmm! Laura…!” He huffed between breaths and let his face leave her chest in order to reach her mouth. Locking lips with her again Peter engaged his girlfriend in another intense tongue-sucking contest of lips brushing against each other. Laura kissed back just as passionately tasting the inside of his mouth.

Her legs came up to wrap around his waist locking ankles behind him while his dick rubbed up against her flat stomach. Laura grooved herself against his body relishing the feel of her beloved guardian and lover pressing himself against her frame. She moaned and howled loudly into his mouth savoring the feeling of his lips sucking on her tongue until several black tendrils grew out of Peter’s backside. 

She smirked internally knowing what this meant and broke off from his lips to greet him with a smile.

“Want to be on top this time or am I going to be the ‘Alpha’ Predator?” Peter asked growling as he held her close until Laura shifted her weight so that he was now lying on his back with her straddling him.

“Top, you can still violate me with all those naughty tentacles, you know. I know you like having me at your mercy whenever they go inside me driving me crazy.” Laura purred as she hunched over his waist and lowered herself onto his waiting member feeling the pink head of his dick push into her moist spongy folds with a loud squelching noise.

“Aaaaghh!~”She cried out in ecstasy as she felt his mammoth length push into her pussy once again. Her walls tingled and clung tightly to his shaft while it burrowed its way into her cervix breaching her womb like many times before. Laura gasped in ecstasy as she felt her buttocks press into his thighs and soon experienced the penetration of a Symbiote tendril pushing into her anus yet again. 

She was huffing loudly with hands wrapped around a pair of other tendrils he created while a third one pushed into her mouth gagging her with a fake Symbiote dick. She immediately started sucking on it hungrily with a blush on her face while Peter grabbed her hips and began pumping upward into her pussy. Soft skin-slapping noises then filled the room with Laura suddenly riding her boyfriend like a mechanical bull by having her hips sway forward then backward in sexual ecstasy.

“Mmhh! Nngghhh! Ahh…..ooh Peteerrrrr!~” She gasped out loud before the tendril pushed back into her gullet gagging her with Venomized dick that titillated Peter’s senses even more.

“Mnnghh, Laura….!” He groaned as he held her waist tightly into his hands keeping her rolling her body back and forth on him fucking herself wildly on his penis. Soon enough the sounds of bodies colliding echoed out within the room at an even louder pace with Laura practically bouncing up and down while getting gangbanged by Parker’s tentacles.

Each dark tendril aggressively burrowed between her hands, into her mouth, and inside of her ass fucking her voraciously from all angles while she fucked herself on his cock. His balls slapped against her ass, her tits jiggled before his eyes until he sat up to grab her hair and bite into her neck!

“Aaaahhhh!~” She wailed out in ecstasy again savoring the thrill of pain and pleasure synergy that only she could have with Parker. 

The man rutted passionately into the teenage beauty feeling her walls coil and tighten even more around his length. Peter held Laura close to his body as though she were his property and soulmate for the remainder of his days. The man cherished her more than anything else in the world and demonstrated it by drilling into her tightening pussy nonstop. Her body heaved and bounced frenziedly on him, her moans filled the air as the stink of sex became abundant, and lastly the tendrils voraciously dug into their respective holds enjoying the feel of her body as they fucked like rabbits for the next couple of hours.

Feeling her end eventually come Laura bounced herself wildly on Peter’s dick feeling her insides ready to wring him dry of his seed. Peter had his hands around her ass worshipping it’s taut supple shape while it jiggled back and forth on his pelvis with cervix beginning to squeeze down on his cock. Grunting and huffing together with her Parker felt his balls beginning to tighten leading to Laura cumming hard as she slammed herself firmly on his waist one final time before shrieking out his name!

“Peteerrrr_!” She cried out with arms around his neck and vaginal walls squeezing his member tightly. 

Parker grunted loudly as he held her closely feeling his cock beginning to throb before expunging an immense abundant load of sperm directly into the girl’s womb! Laura ground her pelvis tightly back and forth on his throbbing member taking in every single rope of spunk flooding into her uterus as her insides filled to the capacity. She howled and huffed together with Peter Parker loving every minute of their joined orgasm was they rode it out for the remainder of several minutes. 

Eventually they came down from their high which led to their making out lovingly yet again, Laura held his face within her hands just as Peter held her buttocks into his. He eventually laid himself down with her on top of him feeling the constant explosions of sperm into her pussy continue until his orgasm slowly subsided. They fall sleep together with Venom tendrils retracting back into Peter’s body leaving him naked with Laura stinking of his sex and filled with his sperm.

**

“Mngh….” He groaned awake and found himself cuddling nakedly with Laura apparently sound asleep and resting on his side. Quietly pulling himself out of bed he went over to the nightstand to see what the big ‘present’ was. He saw a small box wrapped in pink with blue Xs all over the wrapping paper. Grabbing it and peeling it open he saw the jaw-dropping sight that made his eyes go wide as he held it in his hands.

“Unreal…..I’m….I’m…..!” He trailed off and turned around to see Laura standing right behind him naked with fingers forming a heart gesture over her stomach. She nodded with a radiant smile confirming what he thought when he held the positive marked pregnancy test in his hands.

“Going to be father, Peter.” She answered for him and felt his hands drop the test and pick her up by the waist where she was twirling around in celebration. 

Laura laughed happily with Peter as he celebrated being a parent with her as the mother. The two of them basked in each other’s warmth as soon as they embraced, Laura's lips met his and vice versa in a romantic lip-lock with the two of them never wanting to let go.

“Hmmhh, I can’t believe it, I’m going to be a father ...heh.” Pete voiced once he broke off from Laura’s lips.

“That’s right, we’ll be one  happy family alright. I never knew my own mother that well before...everything happened, but I’d like to start fresh doing everything right for this little bundle right here. I know you’ll treat us right, Peter Parker, because I love you too much not to.” Laura voiced and Peter wiped away a tear \before leaning in to kiss her nose in an adorable fashion.

“You know, I just thought of something. Does Logan know by the way?” He asked feeling slightly afraid for his life now that he knocked up Wolverine’s female clone/daughter.

*****

 

Years Later….

  
  


“And here we are, Gabby, the X-mansion. Otherwise called Mommy’s old home.” Peter greeted as he walked with casual pants and leather jacket combination carrying a two-year-old girl with dark hair and hazel eyes sitting on his shoulders playing with his hair.

Laura was his side looking just a bit older but not by much, she was nearly a resemblance of her own mother to the point Logan sometimes confused them. She was wearing a typical ladie’s choice of clothing such as a tight black sweater hugging her curves and a pair of slim jeans showing off her figure.

“You think he’s done trying to kill me by now? It’s been two years since we broke the news to him, I don't want to have to ask Emma Frost to mindwipe the announcement from his brain for the umpteenth time.” Peter asked looking to his wife Laura who simply held his shoulders in reassurance.

“Relax, honey. He’s been over it for a while now, I think he just needed to adjust to the news that he’s a Grandfather now. Besides, today he just wants to see our little Gabby like all grandparents do.” Laura reassured him making him smile warmly back to her as they approached the X-mansion up ahead.

Sitting on the steps was a grizzled-looking Logan looking at the family of daughter Laura approaching. Instead of popping off a beer bottle cap with one of his claws he simply got up and walked over with a soft smile focused on seeing his grandfather Gabby reached out to him.

“Took ya long enough to get here, bub. Can’t keep family waiting forever, you know.” Logan greeted briskly to Peter who simply handed over a wide-eyed Gabby to his hands while eyeing him nervously. “Relax already, I’m done trying to gut ya, Parker. The shock of that announcement had me in a berserking rage for a good long while, plus part of that was just because I was letting out years of repressed annoyance with your wise-cracking.”

“Hehe, love you two, Logan ol Buddy. So can we count on you to babysit while we take our second, third, and fourth honeymoons this month?” Peter asked partially joking were it not for the Symbiote sex-drive he had that meshed well with Laura’s nearly insatiable appetite. The woman blushed in slight embarrassment as Wolverine popped one of his blades glaring dangerously at Peter Parker.

“Okay, was just asking.”

 

**End of Chapter**

 

To be continued….with a different Marvel Female character.

 

AN: This has been for Lelouch22. Thanks for reading.

  
  
  
  



	5. Red and Green Beauties (Peter x MJ and She-Hulk)

  
  
  
  


**Hearts for the Webslinger**

**Spider-man**

**For Lelouch22**

**By Azure**

  
  
  


**Chapter Five:  Red and Green Beauties**

**(Peter Parker x Mary Jane Watson & Jennifer Walters/She-hulk )**

  
  


******

 

Somewhere within the Stark Tower of New York,City…..

 

Walking with clacking high-heels, tight office hoop skirt around her creamy perfect thighs and wearing a partially unbuttoned office shirt colored in red was Mary-Jane Watson; personal assistant to Tony Stark. She wore her hair down like always and had a necklace around her neck showcasing a Spider-symbol. There was a rather special reason for that, but right now she as walking towards out of her office with business coat slung over her shoulders as she headed out for a lunch break. 

When she passed by a random closet she was suddenly grabbed by something, or someone, invisible making her let out a startled yelp as she was pulled in by ‘Him’.

“Ah! W-what…?!” She yelped out beginning to panic and struggling with hands pushing and pulling against his grasp only to find that he was much much stronger in terms of gripping strength than her. “G-get off me, I warn you! A quick knee to the balls and you’re distracted enough for me to call in Iron-Man to blast you into Kingdom come.” She threatened hearing a chuckle until a familiar voice spoke out.

“Whoah, MJ relax, no need to get ugly. It’s just me.” The human-shaped glimmer of invisibility suddenly pulled up his mask covering his head revealing to MJ the relaxing sight of one brown-haired ex-boyfriend she only knew as Peter Parker. She instantly stopped struggling and shot him a dirty glare with hands on her hips.

“Peter! For christ’s sake, you nearly gave me a heart attack ‘kidnapping’ me for a surprise visit.” She huffed until she felt his hands wrapped around her buttocks through that short office skirt pulling up close to him where his lips met hers in a deep surprise kiss! 

“Mmmh! Mmmhh….~” MJ relaxed into it and closed her eyes as she brought her hands up around Peter’s shoulders letting herself relinquish her brief agitation with him. Her glossy red lips squished tenderly into his mouth lovingly making out with him slowly, intimately, and with right leg hiking up along his sides. 

Peter cupped her left cheek and held her closely in hand deepening the kiss and rolling his tongue in and around the inside of her gullet. MJ simply absorbed the taste of her lover on her tongue and continued rolling hers against Peter’s for another minute until they pulled off for air.

“Jeezus Tiger, you really had me going there. Even though I’m liking this new aggressive attitude of yours we’re still broken up and not together anymore. I…..take it this is something of a fling visit for me here at work?” MJ guessed and Peter smirked confidently nodding back.

“Of course, MJ, I’ve been wanting to have you all morning today and we’re going to do it right here and now in this comfy little closet at your workplace. No excuses, missy, this Spider-man needs this redhead’s ass.” Peter said in a more controlling yet charming way that made MJ positively sizzle with arousal despite trying not to fall for his charms. She watched his hands go to her shirt.

The cloaking on his costume became undone revealing a stylish Black Spider-man stealth suit decorated with glowing colors of ice blue. Ever since Peter made it big at Horizon labs he had been designing new outfits to combat specific foes. It never occurred to her that he’d be abusing the stealth suit for a sneak visit and a fling with her.

Prying his hands in between the button space of her red button-up office shirt Peter practically ripped it apart making buttons fly everywhere as her skirt rode up even higher along her legs with her rubbing them around Peter’s right thigh. 

“Eek! Peter….!” She yelped out excitedly and saw his face stare at her luscious D cup sized breasts wearing no bra over them. Her perky pink nipples stood out with mounds jiggling slightly before his eyes. MJ was blushing hotly and feeling even more turned on by Peter’s brazen attitude as he then reached underneath her hoop skirt nearly tearing off as it became detached leaving her in only her white and red panties. 

“Mmhh, you look great like always, MJ. Part of me thinks you wanted me to do this to you since you didn’t bother wearing a bra today.” He added making her bit her lip and blush with admission until she felt his lips latch on to one of her tits making her tilt her head back and moan. 

“Nnghh….! Peter.~” She gasped feeling his mouth tenderly suckle on her nipple with lips squeezing tightly around her areola. 

Peter had his right hand around that tit squeezing MJ’s boob while sliding his other one down between her legs working his costume-covered hand underneath her panties with index finger gingerly massaging her slit. The redhead was positively panting right now, slowly and strongly as she arched her back pressing herself against Peter’s muscular body. MJ brought a hand to her mouth and put a few fingers in past her lips stifling her increasing moans as she felt her boyfriend work his finger into her wetness from below. The combined sensation of having him suck on her tit made this all the more worthwhile, her body lurched subtly in slow movements feeling insides moisten up even more as this continued. 

Her breath started coming out even faster now leading to MJ breathing hotly in bliss as Peter fingered her pussy some more in frenzied manner. He was stimulating her walls to the point she was about to cum.

“Haahh….aahh….haah….Peteerrrr!~” She cried out and hit ‘home’ once the man gently bit down on her nipple sending the sensitive redheaded woman into a sudden climax! “Uuuggghhh!~”

MJ cried out in ecstasy and swung her head back shuddering with climax and making her pussy clenched tightly on Peter’s finger spritzing his gloved hand in her juices. He simply watched in amusement as she shuddered and twitched in a mindless orgasm leaving her breathless when she rode it out after a few seconds. MJ brought her head back up to flash a seductive smile at him and lick her lips.

“So, what’s next, Tiger? Going to take me in here?” She suggested hopefully with a sultry voice.

“I’m going to make you scream my name, Mary-Jane Watson.” He answered with pride and reached down to pull her panties all the way down her thighs until they spilled around her ankles. MJ quickly stepped out of them and turned around placing her hands against the surface of the closet wall behind her. 

She wriggled her buttocks at him enticingly with a smirk being tossed over her shoulder and saw  Peter tug down the bottom half of his costume revealing his immensely large dick measuring at about fourteen inches. MJ shivered excitedly upon seeing it, back in the past when she’s had that behemoth inside of her pussy she would always be passed out until morning from the mind-blowing sex that followed. In her eyes, Peter was Amazing in more ways than one.

“Better make this quick, then, since you know...you’re on your lunch break. Try not to scream too much.” He purred darkly as he guided his erection over to her moist pair of pussy lips spreading them apart as his cockhead sunk into her from behind. 

MJ immediately whimpered at the sensation and shuddered pleasantly as she felt his length burrow all the way into her cervix making her buttocks mesh into his waist. 

“Uuuhhh ...! S-so...big, mnngh! No matter how many times I’ve had it, Pete, it’s always too much!” She whimpered out as Peter hunched over her backside with hands around her waist making sure she was nice and tight around his member. 

Biting down on his lips he began pushing against MJ’s ass feeling her insides throb and tighten around his penis as he started bottoming out of her. Hot huffs of breath continuously escaped MJ’s mouth as she felt him bury his monster cock into her depths without pause. The feeling of her insides stretching out around him was as intense and sensitive as it always was, MJ could already feel her mind slipping amidst the miasma bliss Peter gave her. He started off gentle then proceeded to fuck her even harder making her exposed tits scrape the wall as slapping noised filled the closet. 

Petert was fucking her savagely wand doing it wiht a smile.

“Uuunnhfh! Peterrrr….! Yess! Haaaahh….!~” She huffed out with eyes closed and mouth agape as her boyfriend rutted into her like an animal. Peter was low-key huffing too until he leaned over placing his lips above an exposed part of MJ’s neck and bit down gently onto her skin.

“Nnghhh! Tiger!~” She whimpered in pain and pleasure feeling his thrusts become faster making the closet shake a little as the intensity of sex increased. Peter’s hips started slamming into her ass making her lurch and bounce against him.

Moaning some more and feeling her orgasm brewing inside of her body again MJ was brought her right hand up to her lips and bit down on it to keep from moaning loudly again. Her insides were frothing with ever-increasing desire and had started squeezing down on his length as it slammed into her cervix over and over again in savage fashion. She was about to cum and so was Peter, knowing this he brought his left hand back down from her hips and slapped hard on one of MJ’s creamy exposed cheeks making her hit the proverbial wall and wail into her hand as she came to climax.

“Hgghhhh! *Peteerrrr!*” She cried out as she came hard on his member and thrashing about with voluptuous body shaking like crazy! 

Peter felt her pussy clenched tightly on his meat making him buck into her even faster as he too reached his climax. He growled loudly with a feral smile and smashed his pelvis into MJ’s as he came inside of her pussy! 

“Unnghh! Mj! Take it all!” He huffed as he felt his shaft throb and pulsate inside of her body filling her pussy up with thick amounts of cum. MJ shuddered immeasurably with mind becoming foggy with elation, she shivered and twitched while feeling Peter’s seed pour into her womb en masse. It was a sensational feeling she’d never want to live without and Peter had always cum into her body for over a minute straight making their romps back then absolutely amazing.

The two of them started to come down from their climaxes and relaxed into each other’s bodies with Peter spooning his ex-girlfriend as hunched against the wall of the closet breathing raggedly. Both of them were panting and slowly Peter pulled out of her pussy leaving a thick syrupy trail of sperm to leak out of her till she reached down to try and pull her panties up. Instead, she found them missing from the floor making her look around in a scramble till she noticed Peter swishing them around on his finger with her coat hanging in his other hand. Peter had the lower half of his costume already pulled up over his long wiener obviously planning something.

“If want them back come meet me in your office.” He challenged making her blush even brighter at the thought of being exposed out in the open. Before MJ could try snatching her panties away he turned invisible and pulled his mask back before leaving the closet entirely.

“Dammit! Peter….that’s cheating!” She hissed under her breath and quickly took off her high-heels and adjusted her skirt over her legs. She checked the time on her watch and panicked, even more, knowing that her lunch break was almost up.

‘Oh no, everyone should be getting back to the building right about now. I need to hurry!’ She thought to herself clutching the opened remains of her shirt over her chest before rushing out of the closet to make it to her office without being spotted. 

MJ continuously cursed Peter for his juvenile behavior in taking her panties like this.

****

Arriving back at her office, which thankfully had blinds and shutters over the glass window walls, and found her panties laid flat on her desk with coat hanging off her office chair. Looking around she noticed Peter wasn’t visible and likely hiding in wait to surprise her again them made her way forward in a haste to grab her sensitive material. 

Just then he reappeared with suit becoming visible once again and lowered himself upside down from the web line attached to the ceiling. His mask was off and he gently pulled MJ’s face onto his lips leading to a steamy upside-down exchange that had her melting on contact.

“Nnhh ...!” She moaned hotly feeling his lips suckle hers apart and roll his tongue inside of her mouth yet again. MJ didn’t want to feel so badly drawn to Peter, but he had ways of making her melt in his hands as he held his around her face kissing her like they were still lovers. Hot wet moans came out of their mouths as tongues wetly wormed over each other in intimate bliss.

Peter then aimed his right hand over at the door to her face webbing it shut and making sure no one could open up from the other side. He even shot a web-line at the remote control for the automatic blinds making them all shift to cover up the walls giving them absolute privacy for what was about to come next. 

MJ moaned into his mouth some more before pulling off of his lips and looking into his charming face as he swung down to land on his feet. Without a word Peter picked her up bridal style and laid her along the top of her surface making it so that the hot redheaded babe was on her hands and knees with ass sticking up high in the air. MJ was huffing hotly feeling the second round of excitement making her eager for what came next. Peter smirked at her then lowered the bottom of his costume down enough to expose his already stiff member standing at full glory. She couldn’t help but bite her bottom lip with sexual excitement.

“I think I’ll go for that perfect ass this time.” Peter said as he got onto the desk with her planting himself on his knees and running his gloved hands along her buttocks hiking her skirt up over it entirely. MJ let out an excited whimper and struggle to remember not to fall in love with him again, she tried very hard to remember they weren’t an item anymore despite this fling making all of that moot. 

Peter marveled at her creamy perfect heart-shaped ass coming into full view for him, MJ had skin so perfect and smooth that even her ass looked fantastic. She kept in shape alright regardless of her supermodel career being cut short. Biting down on his lips he then spread her cheeks apart showing him the clean pucker hole inside her ass just begging for him to fuck it. Grabbing the neck of his meat he expertly guided it over to her bum placing the round bulbous head against it before pushing the head on inside.

“Haaghhh! Mmmhfff! Peter…..!~” MJ cried out with eyes shut tight and lips being bit down on even more, her fingernails started clutching the edge of her desk as she felt Peter’s massive length push into her asshole in a hard thrust. She wasn’t as slippery inside her anus as she was in the other hole, that made this pleasure so much more extreme than she’d care to admit. MJ practically felt her ass spreading apart thanks to Peter’s meat pushing even further into it until he stopped at half of his length.

She shuddered excitedly as she tried not to come already thanks to the sensation she felt in her asshole. MJ was huffing now struggling to collect herself while Peter simply grabbed around her hips again and started rutting his pelvis into her ass making soft smacking sounds fill the air again. MJ whimpered some more as she started getting acclimated to the intense butt-fucking she was enduring, her eyes were beginning to roll up in their sockets when she heard Peter speak out to her.

“MJ….nghh...I was a fool for letting you go the first time. I won’t let any stupid mistakes split us apart again. I can...mnghh...be better than I used to be.” Peter said increasing the butt-fucking pace of his hips smacking into her full ass going when she turned her head to look at him with a pointed glare.

“No, Peter ...ugh...we’re not getting back together again. We split up for a good reason and that….haahhh…! Wha….?” She was about to continue when she felt Peter stop fucking her buttocks depriving her of the near-orgasmic sensation she was currently experiencing. This made MJ irate and in desperate need of it again. “Why...did you stop?!”

“So that you would calm down and listen to reason, I think part of your refusal is just because anal sex is so intense.” Peter answered knowing that it wasn’t true, he could tell MJ was still livid with him over their chaotic lifestyle together as a couple often putting her in danger because Peter couldn’t own up to the risk. 

MJ’s mouth dropped open as she felt him resuming his thrusting fucking her ass more intensely and bringing her pleasure like she never felt before. She screwed up her face in ecstasy as her breathing became labored yet again, still, MJ felt she was in the right state of mind to refuse another chance at their relationship.

“Peter….haahh...It’s not sex in the ass making me reject you. It’s that….hhaahh….because we agreed not to be together for safety’s sake. You were too afraid of seeing me get hurt and...ngahhh! No! Why did you stop again!?” MJ let out feeling very frustrated now since Anal sex was starting to really push into the abyss of absolute pleasure. Peter made it feel so good with her given how strong and skillful he is with his body.

“That’s changed now. Why shouldn’t we be together like before? We both love each other more than anything and I know  you haven’t stopped feeling that for me either.” Peter countered making his hips sunder into her buttocks again causing MJ unrelenting waves of pleasure as she started breathing laboriously in ecstasy.

‘No fair! You can’t keep giving me this then taking it away because I said what you don't want to hear.’ She thought with eyes shut and mouth agape moaning hotly as she lurched back and forth feeling Peter really slam it home into her rectum making her feel tense with pleasure.

“Nghh!...ahhh…! Peteeerrr! Y-you’re too rough!” She howled out loudly with eyes screwing up and lips curving up into a delirious for she felt her climax was approaching. Unfortunately for her Peter sensed this and decided to promptly halt his advances taking the pleasure away from MJ’s body and making her panic.

‘Nonononono!’ She whipped her head around to shoot him a fierce glare with an anxious frown on her face when she saw him smirk at her.

“MJ, we do love each other, more than anything, and if you really felt nothing for me then why are you begging for this so much?” He accused and MJ, still feeling irate from the denial of such a wondrous orgasm, felt the truth in his words. It is that she most certainly could not live without him, in all manner of context, especially in the romantic sense. She loved him more than anything and became frightened when she saw Peter begin to pull out his member from her asshole.

“Peter, wait! I-I….you’re right! I do want to get back together, I love you more than anything else in the world. I mean it!” She admitted with a blush on her cheeks that was redder than her face. Peter smiled warmly at her then gripped her pelvis into his hands and pushed his length back fully into her buttocks. MJ let out a fierce whimper of ecstasy as she felt the wallcrawler’s cock hit a G spot somewhere deep making her shudder and whimper.

“Ooohhh, fuck me, Peter! Please ...I'll be with you forever, just please don't stop giving me this!” MJ cried out admitting the truth and making Peter pummel into her ass savagely with hips slamming into her buttocks creating clapping noises. 

Her moans filled the air up, her body lurched wildly with tits swaying with her as she felt the Amazing Spider-man ream her ass hard like there was no tomorrow. His balls slapped into her nether region ,again and again, with MJ feeling her anus beginning to clamp down on Peter’s cock ready to finally achieve orgasm after being denied several times already. It was maddening being left high and dry with that amount of pleasure coursing through your body. Moaning loudly and tossing her head back MJ eventually reached orgasm and bucked into Peter’s waist with ass clenching tightly on him making him cum inside of her rectal cavity.

“Hnghhh! MJ….! Oohh I’m cumming now!” He howled and slammed his length deep into her buttocks one last time before feeling his shaft bloat inside of her rectum giving MJ a deep thick injection of sperm into her asshole!

“Uuuuhhhh! Oohhhh Peter!~” She cried out in ecstasy shivering violently as she felt him pump so much of it into her bowels. MJ’s pussy wound up clenching over nothing literally staining her desk with her cum as she felt Peter continue to creampie her asshole. 

He leaned over her backside spooning her while he let everything out still, cupping MJ’s face he directed her head so that she locked lips with him willingly again. This time with much love and passion behind it as they are now a couple again. MJ closed her eyes and moaned happily into Peter’s lips tasting him as he dominated her tongue with his own for another minute and a half.

Once he was done kissing her he pulled back and slid his member out of her gaping cum-filled ass as he tidied himself up. MJ was too out of it to move on her own meaning Peter had to do the courtesy of scoping her off of her desk and placing her into her own chair to recuperate. She was breathing raggedly with a blissful smile on her face and he leaned closely to it with a smirk on his.

“I’ll be back for your next lunch break, beautiful. Look forward to losing consciousness a second time.” He purred darkly making the woman shudder in arousal at his domineering attitude.

Peter got back up and put on his mask before making his entire body turn invisible and leaving the office through the window.

“Hehhehe, he really is amazing. I had forgotten how much so.~” MJ said to herself before tilting back her head to rest.

*****

After that time in the office, the two had started officially dating again as a real couple for the next four months. With Peter’s new domineering attitude making lovemaking a constant ecstasy for them both MJ experienced Peter’s newfound sexua cravings on a day-to-day basis. Additionally he was far less guilt-driven over his foes potentially endangering anyone he cared about and more proactive in stopping them ahead of time. Spidey was giving crime fighting his one hundred and fifty percent making New York City much safer all around while still having time for MJ.

Eventually there came the golden moment of him getting on one knee and proposing to the redheaded love of his life. MJ was all too happy to receive the ring and took it with a smile before wrapping Peter in her arms and kissing him with all the love she could muster. It was a magical night indeed with the couple planning to be married, but in secret for it would be a rather special event that’d involve a certain green Giantess named Jennifer Walters in a special way.

*****

One month after the Proposal….

 

Sitting in Jennifer’s office with MJ wearing a rather provocative ‘Wedding Outfit’ colored in white and leaving very little to the imagination was Peter himself wearing a tux and looking damn sharp in it. Jennifer was obviously in her usual She-Hulk form, which was basically now her real body rarely ever shrinking down to human proportions, and wearing a sexy tight-fitting office attire with hoop skirt riding up her muscled legs and white business shirt unbuttoned enough to exposed cleavage. She was wearing her business glasses over her eyes and had her hair done up in a professional ponytail with bangs draping off the side as though she were some sexy secretary. 

Standing up and closing the book shut she looked to Peter and MJ with a radiant smile beaming at the two of them as they now faced each other.

“And I now pronounce you; Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride.” Jennifer concluded legally binding them in marriage and seeing the happy face on Mary-Jane when Peter closed the distance between them. He scooped his hands around her waist feeling her bare exposed hips touch his fingers and pushed his mouth onto her red lips resulting in a deep steamy lip-lock that made the woman mewl loudly.

“Mmhhmm!~” MJ moaned with eyes closed and arms reaching around his shoulders pulling him in deep as she rubbed her exposed breasts against his clothing. 

MJ was wearing a rather special Wedding ‘gown’ over her body, it was really just a skimpy highly sexual lingerie set leaving her luscious D cup tits fully exposed along with her wettening womanhood. Over her legs were silken white stockings with matching high-heel shoes on her feet studded in white with ankle straps on. MJ also wore a wedding-themed pair of arm sleeves highlighting the gracefulness of her appearance, her sleeves and her cupless laced corset all connected to a white neck-piece around her collarbone completing the image of a highly sexy wedding ‘Dress’ to be married in. 

Kissing him fiercely some more MJ tongued out Peter’s mouth tasting him for another minute while Jennifer simply sat back in her chair taking off her office coat and unbuttoning her shirt exposing her firm set of DD cup sized breasts wrapped in a dark brassiere. 

‘Oh yeah, that’s the way mommy likes it. Play with her Peter, give her insight as to why you became this way ...thanks to me.’ Jennifer thought to herself as she kicked off her high-heel women's shoes while Peter simply pulled away from MJ leaving her breathless.

“I’ll do more than just kiss her alright.” He added with a confident smile before going over to Jennifer’s desk and swiping all her belongings such as a desk lamp, monitor, pencils, and other random office supplies onto the floor making a mess. 

The green Giantess didn’t seem to mind one bit and paled her pantyhose-covered feet up on the edge with legs spread wide apart revealing her moistening dark satin panties.

“C’mon, Honey. Let’s celebrate our honeymoon right here on Miss Walter’s desk. I’m sure she won’t mind one bit.”  Peter suggested to MJ guiding her to lay on the desk facing up with legs held up wide in a spread-eagle position. Everyone could see her moistening pussy throbs with excitement while Peter ripped off his tuxedo and became naked in hardly any time at all. 

HIs fourteen-inch erection stood proud and tall in front of their faces making Jennifer bit down on her lip as she crept her right hand down to her skirt and did it.

“Not at all, but getting to marry the two of you in secret does come with a price, as you know. Time to make the down payment, Mister Parker, make your wife scream your name right here and right now on top of my desk.” Jennifer purred taking off her glasses and undoing their ponytail letting her dark green hair fall free beautifully. 

“Oh I will, thanks again, Jen.” Peter replied as he got on straddling MJ's right leg as he held up her other one high into the air.

 The redhead noticed something between Jennifer and Peter when they spoke to each other just now, there was a similarity between the two of them as well as a kind of seductive playfulness he didn’t have with anybody else. MJ wondered about their connection some more as well as what kind of secret deal they had made that led to this. Right now though she was more anxious to feel her newfound husband’s cock inside of her body more than anything. Seeing that fourteen-inch throbbing wonder hover above her warm throbbing snatch was really starting to set her loins on fire with want. 

MJ licked her lips and felt Peter angle his pelvis so that he’d slide his member in past her folds sheathing himself inside of her pussy once again. She immediately tilted her head back and let out a wailing cry of bliss as she felt it’s girth burrow into her womanhood and push it into her cervix again. This time around she felt it open up allowing Peter into her womb as he propped himself up a bit and started meshing his pelvis into her own fucking her diligently.

“Ahhh…..! Oohhh Tiger!~” She let out with hands going above her head gripping the edge of the desk keeping her stationed firmly atop of Jennifer’s desk. Her pussy squelched as she felt Peter slam his body into her again and again slowly sinking his member into her depths with wild abandon. Her buttocks started squishing noisily into the surface with her chest rising and falling while she thrashed about in ecstasy. MJ’s toes curled and her moans increased in volume for she was proudly getting fucked by Spider-man; her husband.

“”Hhaahh….aahhh….! Peteeerrr!~ She cried out with eyes closed tight and mouth continuously huffing hot breath steaming with arousal beyond anything she had ever felt before. 

MJ’s pussy was really getting pounded by Peter’s dick feeling his balls slap voraciously into her buttocks while keeping a steady angle above her waist. He was grunting softly and fucking the love of his life without restraint making the desk shake and tremble while Jennifer slipped off her panties in order to masturbate. 

She-Hulk herself was indeed stroking her big green labia to the sight of the redhead getting plowed by her husband. She worked an index and middle fingers into her messy folds fingering her pussy nonstop while she watched. Her right hand went to her breasts the moment her tits were fully exposed giving a happy couple of the full view of her green nipples. 

“Mnnhggh! Ahhh ...ahhh! That’s it, Spider, show her who’s boss...ughh…!” Jennifer gasped as she then grabbed her right breasts squeezing it between her fingers while she masturbated even faster. She had a lip-bitten smile on her face the entire time clearly enjoying the sight before her while Peter slammed his body home into MJ’s pussy nonstop.

The redhead howled and moaned constantly while her hips slammed against the surface of her desk creating smacking noises that went with the sounds of coitus Peter was giving her. Jennifer watched as his thick long dick cleaved into her pussy in such a raw primal fashion that it made her even wetter just from watching it. Peter had a slightly feral look on his face as he pounded the life out of MJ’s body from above. He was marveling at her figure as she thrashed about along the surface of the desk she was pushing her large tits up into the sky moaning constantly in loud blissful wails of ecstasy.

Peter, not standing it any longer, leaned himself down to hunch himself over her prone body while keeping her right leg held up in the sky. He used his right hand to hover over MJ’s heaving tits and squeezed one into his fingers making her moan even more as he started kissing the other breast. He nibbled,sucked, and ran his tongue along its doughy shape worshipping it entirely. MJ was freely very appreciative of the sensational feeling and held his head into her chest with one of her hands. Her moans came out even louder as Peter continued to bottom out of her body eventually altering positions so that her ass rose up off the surface with both legs hanging high in the air in a mating press position. 

He planted himself on his feet atop of Jen’s desk with the big green beauty fingerfucking herself even more to the sight of Parker dominating his wife. MJ let out a loud ragged moan as he started slamming his pelvis mechanically on top of her body making her buttocks jiggle with every hard thrust he delivered.

“Aaaaghh! Aaah..oooh hooo Peteeerrrr!~” She wailed loudly tossing her head about in mind-shredded ecstasy.

Peter started grunting hotly with hands planted around her shoulders pinning her wrists keeping his pelvis slamming voraciously not her body making her legs jiggle as her pussy squelched around his length. She became tighter and started shivering with budding ecstasy for she was about to reach climax any moment now.

‘That’s it, Spider, a little more now. Mama is liking what she is seeing.’ Jennifer thought to herself enjoying the raw dominance he exudes over his wife. Seeing MJ’s face screwed up in mindbroken ecstasy just drove it home how much she loved Peter in his all-new personality. The raw power he had and the fact that he was more confident about overtaking both foes and women just did it for She-Hulk. 

Jennifer craned her head back huffing loudly and feeling her own orgasm begin to come forth making her muscular legs feel numb.

“Aahhh...aahhh….aaaaahhhhh!~” MJ cried out in orgasmic ecstasy and tossed her head back howling to the heavens while her body shook with orgasm! Her insides closed up and clenched constantly on Peter’s thick dick making him grunt harshly as he felt the need to cum arise from her contractions.

Peter made sure his feet were planted just outside of her ass so that he could pull himself leaving the head of his length in until he slammed it all the way down breaching MJ’s cervix with ease and arriving inside of her womb when he came. 

“Hnhh! MJ…..ughhh!~” He growled as his balls expanded sending multiple ropes of thick heavily viscous semen straight into her babymaker on a dangerous day.

MJ wailed loudly in delirious happiness knowing that right now Peter was possibly impregnating her with a child. Her insides throbbed even more sucking the sperm out of his cock and leaving her womb stuffed with it as they came together for nearly an entire minute. Grunting loudly and feeling him grind his hips into her waist Peter finished cumming inside of MJ for the moment and pulled out leaving her to collapse on the desk with legs spilling off to the side nearly unconscious.

Jennifer, who had just came into her fingers a moment ago herself, plucked her hands from her chest and pussy to see Parker’s mast still standing fully erect. She licked her lips and stood up from the chair she was sitting on pulling off her clothing from her body. The big green muscle babe was now making herself nude so as to join in on the fun,when Peter looked her way he smiled knowingly and waited with patience.

“Alright, that was a lot spicier than I imagined it would be. Who'da thought voyeurism turned out to be a kink of mine? But now, I want a slice of the Parker Pie, Peter. You got me all hot and bothered now and I’m coming to collect the rest of the ‘Payment’.” Jennifer stated becoming fully nude and showcasing her gorgeous green-skinned beautiful muscled body to him.

“Of course, hope that’s okay with you, honey. Jen here kinda deserves it, for a number of reasons. Also, you’ll probably enjoy the show a lot too, you know.” Peter said to MJ as she turned her head to the side watching as She-Hulk approached her husband with a sultry smile on her face as she dropped to her knees in front of him holding her breasts. 

While she did know about including Jennifer in on the fun, with her consent beforehand, she did wonder just how or why they were so close to each other. It should've been obvious but it slipped MJ’s mind as she watched the busty green beauty hold up her tits into her hands and sandwich them around Peter’s meat making him groan loudly on contact. Seeing another woman pleasure Peter while married to her managed to excite MJ’s insides leaving her to nod as she bit her bottom lip watching with budding excitement.

“Mmhh, wow, Jen. Uuh, I forgot how good they feel. Do your girls miss me by chance?” He joked and Jennifer giggled while she squeezed her mammaries together on his cock making it twitch inside of her breasts as started rolling them along his shaft slowly.

“Mmhhh…..never mind, they feel even better than before. Miss me that much?” Peter asked, feeling the smooth firm pressure of She-Hulk’s tits sliding  down his length squeezing tightly. She rolled them to the hilt then back to the tip over and over again in slow transitions so that he could feel everything happening.

“Oh I did, Spider, very much. Before I have you going ham on me I’d better make sure you're packed and ready for it. I know even with your aggressive charm, which I love, it takes a lot of raw power to really fuck a She-Hulk into submission.” Jennifer added with a lip-bitten smile as she stroked her tits faster feeling his massive erection throb as she went. 

Peter groaned hotly with pleasure and leaned back enjoying the sensation of her tits massaging every inch of him for the next several minutes. MJ laid on her side in a provocative pinup pose watching with growing enthusiasm as Jennifer breastfeed her husband. The big green Amazon did her job with such a smile on her face that just said ‘Love’ to MJ’s eyesight making her wonder how deep their bond goes. She-Hulk pumped her tits on his length for another minute more until her hungry green lips found their way to the head of his cock swallowing the rest inside of her mouth.

“Hmmnghhh! Jen!” Peter growled loudly as he felt the warm wet passage of She-Hulk’s mouth swallow up his length inside of her gullet. She took in so much of his length that her nose prodded his groin with lips squeezing tightly around the hilt.

Jennifer closed her eyes and hummed while working her face into his Peter’s crotch tasting him and working herself back and forth on it in loud wet suctions. Her luscious green lips slurped slowly along his phallus lubricating everything inch to inch till she reached the tip then pushed her way back to the hilt. Peter growled even louder and clutched her head into his hands tightly relishing the sensation as she throats his cock over and over again in loud languid suctions for another several minutes.

His balls churned and his shaft throbbed noticeably inside her mouth telling when he might come. Unfortunately for Peter Jen didn’t want him blowing his load just yet and promptly pulled her face off of his crotch so that he was left riled up for what came next.

“H-hey….! Wasn't finished!” He called out to her seeing She-Hulk present herself by placing her hands against the wall of one of her bookshelves shaking her luscious green ass at him enticingly as MJ did before. 

Parker couldn’t help but smirk and walk over to him ready to dish out some much-needed stress relief for being blue-balled mere seconds ago. He really wanted to blow a load down She-Hulk’s throat and see her swallow everything down. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that MJ was currently diving a pair of fingers into her pussy from underneath her rim watching everything they did with a heated expression on her face.

‘Huh, so it turns they both enjoy watching a live-action performance with their significant other. Good to know.’ Peter thought to himself with a smirk and roughly grabbed Jennifer’s muscular green hips into his hands using his enhanced spider-strength to keep her right there. 

“Take me, Stud. Unleash every ounce of your strength into plowing me. I want to feel that inner rage you have going on inside of you.” Jennifer purred looking at him from over her right shoulder as she felt his thick member rub up against the folds of her snatch.

Moist spongy green labia squished against the bulbous head of his cock until Peter steadied his pelvis and pushed right on in. Jennifer gasped loudly as she felt his mammoth of a member burrow into her pussy inch by inch with his hands gripping her hips tightly in place. Peter was going to make her take everything alright and slammed himself on home into her big green buttocks making her whimper loudly.

“Aaaaahhh hhaaahhh! Parkeeerrr!~” She cried out with head tossing back and lips opened wide in a delirious smile as she felt Peter’s dick sunder into her pussy savagely without wait. 

His member pushed all the way up to her cervix for she took every inch of him inside. Peter held her hips tightly and shuddered at the amazing bliss of She-Hulk’s tight green pussy squeezing his member like a deadly steel vice. He gathered up his energy and channeled more of his enhanced spider-strength into his body making his muscles denser as well as his cock. Smirking readily he held She-Hulk’s ass next running his fingers along it’s beautiful muscular luster making her shiver just before he started pounding into her from behind making her gasp for air.

“Hhaahh ...aahh...aahh ...aahhh...ahhh ...oh yes! Rail me, Parker! You know how I like it. Dominate me like you did the first time around and show me who’s boss!” Jennifer hollered out as Peter began channeling his strength into her ass fucking her savagely with brute force making Jen crush the top of the bookshelf into splinters with her fingers.

MJ blinked in surprise and smiled coyly understanding everything she was curious about. It all came together with Jennfier’s admission just now that the two of them fucked like animals before Peter came back to her making the redhead his once and for all. 

‘He’s much more confident and clearly very familiar with Jen as if they were the best of friends. He even has a more mature yet playfully domineering charm that goes beyond his usual Spider-man persona. Not only that, but he’s aggressive and very willing to take whatever he wants while playing the charming bad boy. This is not like Pete at all, well, not like the old Peter Parker anyway. He’s changed, not even being naked in front of She-Hulk fazed him one bit….as though he had done it before. That clinches it; Jennifer and Peter had a thing together where they grew close and she’s the reason he’s become so much bolder and dauntless.’ MJ realized as she watched her husband buck voraciously into Jennifer’s luscious green buttocks without pause. The tall muscled beauty held a hand around her head moaning deliriously with pleasure as Peter relentlessly plowed into her body without giving a moment's pause. 

MJ honestly likes what she sees and resumed stroking her folds strongly with her right set of fingers working them faster while seeing Peter Parker make She-Hulk his bitch.  

Jennifer had brought her right fist up to her mouth and bit down on it tightly drawing some green blood. She did that to prevent herself from screaming too loudly. Feeling Peter’s member drill into her folds over and over again with such strong passion tended to make her do that. The raw power he exuded as well as the thunderous claps of his pelvis hitting her buttocks drove Jennifer insane with sensational delight. Peter was so powerful and direct that Peter fucking her like this made her feel like a virgin all over again. So yeah, she really had to bite down on her fist to keep herself from howling to all of New York.  

The intense bucking of Peter’s body slamming into her waist reached a crescendo where Jennifer hunched over from the hips with breath coming out of her hot ragged huffs. She was moaning even faster now while her body lurched and swayed into Peter’s waist feeling him savagely fuck her pussy like no tomorrow. Her buttocks jiggled and smacked into his pelvis voraciously as he started hitting her even harder to the point where She-Hulk compared the power of his thrusts to that of the Hulk punching out Juggernaut. She was actually feeling sore down there too. 

“Uuuuhhhh! Unnnhhh ...! I-I’m getting close, Peter! Ream me like I owe you money!” Jennifer hollered out rolling her buttocks along his waist feeling his cock cleave into her pussy at an even faster rate. Peter acknowledged her wish and channeled even more of his raw Spider-strength making small shockwaves come out of She-Hulk’s buttocks as he fucked even more savagely causing her to undulated along the bookshelf.

Slapping noises came out constantly with even louder impacts and it wasn’t even a few minutes after that when Jennifer bit down on her fist again when coming to climax. Peter felt his orgasm about to erupt making him slam into She-Hulk’s tight wet green pussy several more times before slamming it on home burying himself to the very hilt! He tossed his head back and came hard with balls bloating tightly sending thick splashes of sperm directly into her folds, Jennifer squealed loudly into her right hand keeping her eyes closed as she felt the molten goo of Peter’s sperm flowing into her womb en masse. She came with him and wound up squeezing even more from his length once her pussy clamped down tightly on his dick.

The pair of them moaned loudly to each other in hot ragged breaths with Peter leaned over her muscular green backside spooning her as he came for nearly over a minute long.

“*Huff...huff...huff…..so Jen, how did you like your down payment?” Peter asked in a sultry dark voice making her shiver even more as she reached behind her to grab his face and pull him onto her lips. 

He instantly returned it by closing his eyes and deepening their lip-lock to where their tongues hungrily met. She-Hulk fell in love with Peter and his taste and wound up sucking hungrily on his tongue while they made out. MJ had just brought herself to climax right behind them on the desk with legs held up wide and body shivering in ecstasy. Her right set of fingers had burrowed into her muff coating them in Peter’s spunk as she came hard right after fingering herself to completion. Once she drew them out of her snatch and promptly licked up the sperm coating her fingers the beautiful redhead spoke up catching their attention.

“So then, are we continuing this ‘Special’ honeymoon of ours back at your penthouse, honey? I’m feeling the hankering for more Amazing Spider-cock after all, I’m sure Jennifer is too.” 

Peter and She-Hulk finished kissing and left each other’s lips with saliva bridging between their mouths. He turned his face to see her and flash a knowing smile just before slapping his right hand against Jennifer’s ass making her squeal on impact.

“Mmngh! Yeah…let’s carry the action there! Besides, I think we destroyed my office enough already as it is.” She voiced looking at the destruction of her bookshelf, her messy desk, and all the office supplies scattered along the floor.

“Let’s then, my wife and my mistress both look like they need a bonus round to top off the evening.” Peter said pulling out of Jennifer as MJ came up to them from the desk pulling her arms around her husband while She-Hulk wrapped hers around them both leaning her head down onto Peter’s for another deep tongue-sucking kiss. 

This time MJ joined in making it a three-way of tongues, mouths, and saliva. Somehow she could feel this becoming a routine in the near future.

****

Quickly getting changed and using the transporter belt Peter borrowed from Reed Richards in case of quick transit emergencies the three of them wound up at his luxury penthouse somewhere near Horizon Labs, the place that made his fortune possible. Neither of the two girls had their clothes on, seeing little point in getting dressed if they were just going to fuck again. When they arrived inside of his master bedroom marveling at the large queen-sized bed perfect for their romp together Peter quickly excused himself to go get a very special ‘tool’ from nearby his private lab.

“Be back in two shakes, go ahead and make yourself comfortable on the bed while I’m gone.” Peter winked and quickly backflipped down into the deeper parts of his penthouse looking for that certain something.

With MJ and Jennifer left alone the former decided to break the ice and smile.

“So….you and Peter, huh? He was with you before coming back to me and making me his, right?” MJ guessed and Jennifer simply nodded with a blushing smile as she sighed pleasantly at the memory.

“Honestly I didn’t expect it to happen, but it just did and Peter was absolutely amazing. There’s no other way to describe it, with me being a Hulk he had to really dip down on using his spider-strength and making him ‘submit’ to him that night. I turned into putty, MJ, Peter made me feel like a new woman all over again and I honestly want to stay together with him even though he’s married to you now. Hence our little ‘Special’ private ceremony in our office just now, hope you don't mind Peter having a mistress.” Jennifer let it all out and to MJ’s own surprise she found herself completely okay with it. 

If there was one thing she learned it was that Peter could not be satisfied with just her, his sex drive took a peak to levels beyond human after that mind-shattering sex earlier. He needed a Mistress and She-Hulk fit the bill complete.

“I don't mind whatsoever, in fact I welcome it, Jen. You’re the reason for Peter’s change and additionally the reason why we’re together again. Thank you.~” MJ said smiling happily at a tearful Jen before reaching over to grab her shoulders gently flashing her a lewd smile. “We’re going to be one big happy family the three of us.”

“Hope you two didn’t wait too long.” Peter stated as he entered the room still naked with his foot-long wiener hanging loose between his legs like an elephant’s trunk. Seeing the two girls, his special two ladies in his life, hug each other made him smile slyly as he got an idea. 

MJ and Jennifer noticed he had one of his web shooters latched onto his right wrist and saw him aim it at MJ. 

“Hands up, MJ, I have a fun idea after seeing the two of you get all friendly.” Peter instructed making the redhead smile and break off from hugging Jennifer’s shoulders so that she could raise her hands high up. She got the idea alright and found herself feeling excited for it.

Peter fired a web blast at her hands and connecting it to the ceiling making her hover suspended over the ground as she placed herself on the bed. MJ was completely at the web’s mercy now with arms tied high up bound to the ceiling, Peter walked over to sit himself on the bed with member in hand eyeing Jennifer slyly as he jerked his head over to his restrained wife. 

“Well? Go and show MJ some love, Jennifer. Make her feel special while I watch the two of you, it’s only fair since both of you voyeured me earlier.” He stated making Jennifer smile flirtatiously as she walked her naked green amazoness body over to MJ’s suspended one. 

The redhead bit down on her lips in excitement as she saw Jennifer bring herself up close placing a knee on the bed and sliding her right hand between her legs. 

“Mmhhmm!~” MJ moaned as she felt her strong green fingers beginning to gently stroke her mound back and forth before sliding a finger into her labia. MJ let out a gasp with her eyes closed and gave Jennifer an opening she quickly took advantage of. She quickly leaned in and covered MJ’s red lips with her own green ones making it a hot steamy lesbian lip-lock between Supermodel and Superhero.

“Hmmm!~ Hhaahh….you taste good, MJ.~” Jennifer cooed slipping her tongue along MJ’s lips before sliding it back into her mouth to wiggle around in her throat. The two women hungrily made out with each other while Jennifer began digging her fingers into MJ’s sperm-filled cunt making her gyrate her hips around in slow circles.

Peter watched in amusement while stroking his hardening penis, seeing both beauties pleasure each other like this was lighting up the fire on his lions. His cock stiffened in pulses with shaft becoming harder and longer than before to the sight of them making out like pornstar lesbians. 

Jennifer moaned even louder into MJ’s mouth tasting her as she swirled her tongue around inside her throat, she bought her left hand down to one of her tits squeezing it gently between her fingers and making MJ groan loudly in response. Peter groaned diligently in delight watching She-Hulk continue to assault his wife with her fingers and her tongue while he reached full mast in almost no time at all. Seeing MJ kiss back just as passionately with her lips hungrily slurping on Jennifer’s made him harder than diamond.

“Ungh, alright, I’ve seen enough. Time to go feel what those muscular green thighs feel like on me.” Peter said to himself and got up from the bed with fully hardened member in hand bobbing with every step as he got behind Jennifer’s body. 

The woman was still busy making out with passionately with MJ to notice him until Peter grabbed hold of her hips and slid his member in between her firm chiseled thighs.

“Mmmhh ...! Parker? Is that you? Feels like there’s a third leg grooving between my legs.~” Jennifer cooed breaking off from MJ’s mouth and turned to see Peter behind her humping her thighs and grinding his dick against them with a smile.

“Oh yeah I am, I always found you had the best legs, Jen. That green skin of yours just make that muscled feminine body all the more tantalizing and the legs just make me want to rub myself all over them.” Peter explained swinging his cock out between her thighs some more making Jennifer bristle up with excitement as she felt the full firmness of his cock throb against her thighs and skin. She shivered and bit down on her lips enjoying the thigh-job Peter was giving himself using her body then quickly moved herself away so that she sat on the bed next to MJ with right leg sticking up.

“Try the foot, Pete, it’s even better. Green skin means I’m always smooth, you know. Come check it out.~” Jennifer cooed placing her right sole up against the underside of his dick sliding it along the surface of it making Peter groan hotly in pleasure.

“Oh that is smooth alright, mngh. You’re right about the green skin, Jen. Unngh!~” 

MJ watched in amusement licking her lips clean of She-Hulk’s saliva and relishing the taste of her tongue, the former supermodel now turned secretary would relish the days that are to come regarding Jennifer being her husband’s mistress. She certainly knew her way with both parties after all, which would make sex feel even better.

Peter huffed loudly as She-Hulk continued to rub both her feet around his monolith of a dick making it twitch between her soles while her toes gently rubbed the top. Jennifer had a lewd smile on her face and excitedly groove them up and down on him for another minute and a half until Peter pulled his cock out of her feet and eyed both women like a predator about to feast on its prey.

“Alright, foreplay over, time to continue on with the honeymoon, you two. I’ve said I before and I’ll say it again; you'll feel very sore in the morning.” He growled feeling very pent-up, which actually excited both of them as Peter Parker lunged at both his wife and his mistress at the same time.

****

Loud moans filled the air of the room right after, both MJ and Jennifer Walters moaned loudly as Peter took his time pleasuring both of their bodies. From rubbing his face along She-Hulk’s luscious ass cheeks to lining himself up and pushing himself inside of the green babe making her howl out his name as pushed all the way right up into her G spot. Jennifer was being driven crazy with delight and bucking her buttocks into Peter’s crotch over and over again in nonstop sexual bliss. MJ had taken it upon himself to place herself in front of her face shile Peter railed her pussy hard in doggystyle position. The redhead took to squeezing Jennifer’s tits tightly into her hands then running a tongue along her green melons tasting her nipples and sucking on each one in tandem sending jolts of pleasure up Jennifer’s spine. 

She-Hulk was going crazy between the two of them while Peter savagely fucked her pussy hard making her wet green labia squelch loudly as it sucked his cock deep into her body. He breached her cervix with ease and found himself fucking her womb itself driving Jen even crazier as he mated with the big green woman with the intent of procreation. Mistress or not she was going to be a part of their lives now and likely with Peter’s baby somewhere down the line. The woman couldn’t live without Peter’s cock and his domineering attitude, he tamed her after all, the first time he took her and made her yearn for his dick daily right after waking up in his bed. She was meant for him just like he was meant for MJ too. 

Rutting mechanically into Jennifer’s taut ass roughly an hour or so Peter hit her G-spot again when pushing against the walls of her womb bringing her to an intense climax that shook the entire floor itself. She howled to the heavens and wound up squeezing the life out of Peter’s cock desperately milking him for all of his seed and receiving it in spades inside of her fertile body en masse. Her insides filled up with his spunk and Peter made sure to leave no room for error as he hilted himself inside of her spasming twat letting everything out. If his science was right then millions of his little swimmers were fast on their approach to laying claim to one of Jennifer’s eggs ready to make her into a mommy.

She-Hulk had her eyes rolled up in her sockets and shuddered several more times in orgasmic bliss before collapsing right on the bed leaving a human-shaped imprint. MJ had pulled herself from her tits to eye Peter with a flirtatious smile as she curled her hair around a finger waiting for him to come get her next too. Luckily for her, he was still harder than Vibranium and eyeing her with the same feral smile of lust he showed them both before. 

MJ laid back onto her buttocks with legs spread wide apart with her hands ready for her husband to come breed her next. Peter wasted no time in hopping onto the beautiful redhead babe and sheathing his lubricated cock all the way into her pussy making her crane her head back and howl his name as Jennifer did. MJ immediately brought her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his butt keeping him locked in a Missionary position while Peter began slamming his body down onto her. 

She howled in bliss with eyes closed shut and head tilting back moaning in ecstasy as he bottomed out of her savagely. His thick hardened pole of a cock pushed into her womb without rest stimulating every single neuron of pleasure inside her body as he fucked her nonstop for another hour. In the midst of all that Peter took to cupping MJ’s tits after sitting himself up a bit and plowing into her with knees around her hips fucking her raw dog style. His thick bloated balls rapidly slammed into MJ’s buttocks over and over again as he filled her full of his cock. She was howling with dizziness and pleasure feeling her insides churn tightly around his length as it drove into her core for the next hour and a half. 

MJ, grooving her body along her husband’s chiseled frame felt him savagely rut into her nonstop until she hit the wall of her climax set her off completely! With a hard clench of her legs around his waist and an even harder vice-like contraction of her pussy milking his cock she felt Peter let loose another thick cascade of cum pouring directly into her unprotected uterus. MJ was delirious with pleasure and wound wringing him dry with her body praying to whatever cosmic powers that Peter gets her pregnant. She rutted against his frame and rolled her hips along his waist feeling him cum inside of her for almost a minute and a half.

Once they were done she collapsed right underneath him with the same kind of smile Jennifer wore as sperm oozed out of their gaping pussies. Peter simply sat up and smirked admiring his handiwork with his two women and settled himself down between them with hands pulling them closer to his body. Jennifer and MJ both cuddled with him comfortably wearing peaceful smiles and feeling optimistic for the future ahead of them.

*****

Two years Later……

 

“Look here, kiddos, this is where both Mommies and Daddy work at. Behold the up-and-coming enterprise of Parker Incorporated.” A slightly older Peter said as to his two baby girls, each of which was being carried by their mothers Jennifer and MJ.

Peter was wearing a business suit while MJ, currently working as her husband’s assistant now, wore her usual sexy office attire complete with hoop skirt, button-up shirt, and high-heels. The only thing missing was a pair of panties, she’d never need them around Peter anyway. She carried a small auburn-haired little angle known as Mayday Parker, in her arms currently rubbing her face against its little forehead affectionately as they walked. On the other side was Jennifer carrying her baby girl; Jade. She was an adorable little bell with curly dark green hair and gentle green skin sucking her thumb cutely as they walked up to the towering building of Peter’s booming tech business.

“Honey they won’t remember anything about this place until they are older. Shouldn’t you save the introduction theatrics until then?” MJ asked playfully while Peter simply shrugged with a smile.

“I consider it practice, MJ, besides they’re going to be getting used to coming here in the future, might as well chew that flavor of gum while I still got it.” He explained and Jennifer shook her head chuckling as she placed herself right beside her ‘Master’ placing a kiss on his lips that he returned eagerly in full force. 

Peter held her face into his hand while sucking open her mouth and pushing his tongue inside of her before pulling out to turn to MJ. The redheaded beauty eagerly took his face into her left hand keeping Mayday safely carried in her right one while she passionately kissed her father in front of her.

Once they broke off the lip-lock they made it into the building and arrived at one of the top floors where Peter’s office was stationed. Carrying the now sleeping angels over to the spare nursery next to his office Peter watched as his two women put them both in their cribs to rest adorably for the remainder of the day. 

“There, babies are asleep. The schedule is clear and no business meeting are coming up today, you know that means, right?” MJ teased as Peter grabbed hold of her from the side pulling her onto his lips again for a fevered kiss while Jennifer started tugging on MJ’s clothing getting her naked before doing the same thing to her own office attire. 

“Mmhmm! Hmmm!....oohh Peter, I just remembered that you do have a meeting after all. You have it in three hours from now.” MJ quickly added making him look to the two of them with a nonchalant shrug before ripping apart MJ’s office shirt yet again exposing her full set of tits!

“H-hey! Stop ripping those, I keep having to buy them and go scouring for ones in my size.” MJ pouted till Peter kissed her on the lips again silencing her complaint.

“Three hours is plenty of time, right, honey?” Jennifer added as she got behind him and ran her hands along his chest while nuzzling her face next to his affectionately with love.

“Oh yeah, plenty of time for the two of you. Better be ready to feel sore again in three hours because I will not be gentle.”

“Yes, dear!” They said in unison with happy smiles on their faces.

 

**End of Chapter**

 

**To be continued….**

 

This has been for Lelouch22. Thanks for reading.

 


End file.
